Of Lions And Lambs part 2
by Marblez
Summary: Sequal to my other story 'Of Lions And Lambs - part 1' funnily enought lol. The vamires are gone. How will Bella and Draco cope? And what's going on with Jacob and his friends on the Reservation? SLASH MRPEG Later Oh and Harry's in this one. Enojy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Prologue(U)

"Alice, how can I help?" Draco asked as he and Jasper entered the Cullens amazing house, dropping their school bags by the door on their way in. The littlest vampire had only been inside a few minutes longer than them but already she was moving around in a frantic manor, getting the house ready for Bella's surprise birthday party. Draco hadn't had a birthday party when he turned Eighteen a month ago, he'd not told anyone it was his birthday and by some minor miracle Alice had let him get away with it. Jasper had not been impressed but had forgiven Draco after a few kisses. Alice paused, holding an armful of Japanese lanterns in her little arms. She smiled brightly at him,

"Yes. In the living room there's candles and holders. I need them everywhere in there. Oh and the bowls of rose petals," Alice gave her orders calmly, "Not on the presents table though. Or the piano."

"Ok," Draco nodded in understanding, taking Jasper's hand. The two of them walked into the white living room to find Emmett grumbling as he lit candle after candle with a match. "Emmett, step back."

"Huh?" the biggest vampire asked. Draco pulled out his wand with a flourish. He was looking forward to this; he'd never shown them anything fancy. Actually he'd never shown them anything on purpose at all, only doing spells when necessary.

"_(I)Incendio(I),"_ Draco cast the spell with great care so that he didn't simply set the house on fire. Instead the little flame that shot out of the tip of his wand rushed around all the candles that littered the floor. In seconds they were all burning away, it would have taken Emmett at least an hour thanks to the sheer number there was. "_(I)Wingardium Leviosa(I),"_ the candles floated up into the air as one and the two vampires now standing behind Draco gasped. Focusing he made them spread out around the room, lowering gently onto the flat surfaces all around the room. Again a job that would have taken quite a while was done in moments.

"Holy shit," Emmett half gasped, half laughed.

"Emmett," Esme scolded from the other door into the living. Startled Draco turned and found the parents of the Cullen family watching from their door, "That was unbelievable Draco."

"That was nothing," Draco said softly, "Two very simple spells. Although moving all the candles at once was a little more complicated than the spell is usually used for. We learned it with a feather for example."

"Alice! He's done!" Emmett called out over his shoulder.

"What? Alrea…oh! I see," Alice called back, "I want stars floating around the ceiling!" Draco spun and stared out of the room towards her, Jasper and Emmett laughing at his expression which quite simply said 'and how the hell do you expect me to do that?' And if he did do that there would be only one way to explain it to Bella…maybe it was the right time though. An extra birthday present of sorts.

"What? Don't know the spell for that one?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

"No, but I can find out if you have a fire," Draco said confidently.

"No fires," Esme said apologetically.

"Candles it is then," Draco said, walking over to a group of five candles close together, "Never done this with candles. Don't know if it will work with candles. Don't know if it can work with candles. But never mind, here goes." He muttered to himself as he thought of the best way to do it. Using his wand to create some floo powder he closed his eyes, hoped for the best and threw the powder onto the candles, "Harry Potter!" he yelled as sparks flew madly from the flames.

"Draco your hand!" Carlisle called worriedly as they all rushed to him. His hand was now buried in the large flame sprouting up unnaturally from the candles. Alice and Rosalie rushed in to stare wide-eyed with all the others.

"Harry?" Draco called out.

"Draco? What's your hand doing in my fireplace?" the voice came seemingly from nowhere, "Stick your head in so I can see you."

"No!" Jasper cried out in alarm.

"It's ok," Draco said softly to his boyfriend before doing as Harry asked, replacing his hand with his head. Immediately he could see into what he could only assume was Harry's living room and the Cullens couldn't hear anything from him or the other voice anymore. Harry was sat in front of the fire, a baby cradled in his arms. "Is that Lupin's boy?" Draco asked, startled.

"Yes," Harry said, smiling down at the baby, "Nearly two now aren't you Teddy?" he asked the baby who laughed up at him, waving his little fists. Draco stared at the tiny boy who was related to him by blood, his grandmother was Andromeda, his mother's sister. That baby in Harry's arms was part Black just like he was. "What can I do for you Draco or did you just call to chat?"

"If I'd just called to chat I wouldn't have had to use candles," Draco said.

"Candles? Does it work with candles?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, and yes, candles. Look I'm helping set up for a birthday party and they know I'm a wizard…"

"They what?" Harry asked in shock, startling poor little Teddy.

"It's those vampires I wrote to you about," Draco said softly.

"I've been meaning to write back to you about that," Harry said apologetically, "Sorry. Work and Teddy and…so they're not evil?"

"No they're good," Draco said, "One of them is my boyfriend."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Wow," Harry muttered.

"I know. Anyway they wants stars on the ceiling, probably like at Hogwarts as that's what I'm thinking so that's what Alice probably saw," Draco explained.

"How would she see that?" Harry asked.

"She's a Seer," Draco said.

"A Seer and a vampire?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Well thank Merlin they were good! Imagine if they'd been on Voldemorts side."

"I'd rather not thanks," Draco said shortly,

"Sorry Draco," Harry apologised quickly for mentioning that name, "So why are you calling me about this?"

"I don't know how to do that," Draco admitted, "I was wondering if you could find out the spell. They haven't seen magic before this and I don't want to have to tell them that the thing they've asked me to do I can't."

"This boyfriend of yours must be good for you, you've gotten much better," Harry said as he got up easily, carrying Teddy with him as he went over to a large bookshelf, "Stars like at Hogwarts you say? Well let's see how they did the ones at Hogwarts. Good old Hogwarts; A History. Hermione made me read it, finally."

"I never read it," Draco snorted, "And he is good for me." Harry smiled over at him as he balanced a baby on his hip and flicked through the book, "You look far too natural like that."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"With the baby. You're so comfortable with him," Draco said softly.

"I'm going to adopt him when I turn eighteen," Harry said softly, "I love him like he were my own, not only because of how close I was to his parents but because he has been with me every moment, give or take a few, since the war ended."

"You look good as a parent," Draco said, "I know I never will."

"What? Be a parent? Draco it is possible…" Harry began.

"I wouldn't let myself be," Draco said quickly, "I wouldn't trust myself to be. No, the Malfoy line will end with me. I just don't know how to tell my father."

"Don't you want children?" Harry asked.

"I do," Draco sighed sadly, "But…I wouldn't be good for children. And children should never grow up with parents that aren't good enough for them."

"You've still got time to change your mind," Harry said softly, "Ah hah!" This was a cry of triumph and he carried the book over to the fire, holding it open so Draco could see what was written on the page. "They explain it all here in great detail. You can follow this."

"It says it mimics the sky outside, we don't want that. It rains every day here," Draco said, reading the words quickly, "Literally, worse than England."

"Ouch," Harry muttered, "Well, the mimicking seems to be in this line here," he pointed to the line of the incantation, "If you just say something like, I dunno, create the stars of the heavens at night, maybe it'll just show the constellations." Harry suggested.

"Harry, you are not a poet," Draco said seriously, "But I get what you mean. Stay will you, I'm gonna give it a go but if it doesn't work, well…"

"You'll be back," Harry chuckled after his impression of the Terminator. Draco didn't understand the impression and just pulled his head out of the fire and faced the Cullens. Harry's hand appeared in the flames, keeping the connection open.

"Right," Draco said calmly.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, apparently worried beyond belief. His hands touched Draco's face, checking for burns.

"I'm fine. It's called fire calling. It's normal in the Wizarding world," Draco explained, "Now stand back. Never done anything quite like this before and there's a pretty good chance it won't work. The main part of the incantation was in Latin which only Carlisle understood. The line that Draco made up on the spot was no where near as complicated as the rest of the spell but he hoped it would do. Coming to the end he pointed his wand at the high ceiling and from it shot a big black blob.

"Whoa!" everyone, Draco included gasped as the black blob turned into the background for the night sky on the ceiling. Then clouds came out and disappeared into the blackness. Then one by one stars of different sizes shot out and soon the constellations were twinkling down at them.

"Huh," Draco muttered when it had finished, "It worked."

"That was…" Emmett began.

"Don't swear Emmett," Esme interrupted quickly.

"Amazing," Jasper breathed, "You are amazing." He pulled Draco in for a kiss.

"I'm genuinely surprised that worked," Draco admitted, "Better let Harry know and say goodbye. Might have a little chat with him if that's all right with you lot. Catch up on everything."

"Is that the Harry you weren't friends with but…"

"Saved my life? Yes, it's that Harry," Draco answered.

"Of course we don't mind," Carlisle said calmly.

"Thank you," Draco said, kissing Jasper once more and then his head was back in the fire, pushing Harry's hand out, "It worked and the Cullens are understandably impressed."

"Good!" Harry laughed, "I've decided that sometime soon I'm going to come and visit. See how you are doing, meet these good vampires, meet your boyfriend. What's his name?"

"Jasper," Draco answered.

"Meet Jasper and make sure he's good enough for you."

"Harry, I worry that I'm not good enough for him," Draco admitted.

"Draco Malfoy, you are good enough for anyone, more than good enough. And before you say anything about a certain little tattoo and certain little past, the past is the past. I'm trying to forget it entirely. You have no idea how that is, what with everyone calling me their saviour day in, day out. Don't wanna be a saviour, I just want to be a normal wizard raising a wonderful little boy," Harry said cheerfully.

"You could come stay with us for a while if you wanted to get away for a little bit. Least we can do after you found us this haven in the first place," Draco offered.

"I might take you up that, after Ron and Hermione's wedding though. They'd kill me if I didn't go, seeing as how I'm the best man," Harry chuckled.

"They're getting married?" Draco asked, "When?"

"Two months time," Harry answered.

"I'll send them a letter of congratulations. They might not read it but I'll send it anyway," Draco said.

"They'll read it," Harry said confidently, They want to move on just as muc has I do, a little more in fact. They want to start the next generation of Weasleys. Although rumour has it Bill has beaten them too it but nothing has been announced yet." Harry grinned conspiratorially at Draco, "So don't tell anyone yet."

"I won't."

They talked for another half an hour, avoiding the past as much as possible, talking about the present and the future. Eventually Draco had to leave so that he could get ready for Bella's party.

"I'll write to you," Harry promised as they said their goodbyes, "See if your still willing to let me come and stay."

"Sure. Well, bye then," Draco said, pulling his head from the fire just as Harry replied with his own farewell, making little Teddy wave bye bye to 'Uncle Draco'. That final phrase had Draco almost in tears when he turned to face Jasper who was the only one still at his side.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked worriedly, watching as the candles returned to normal. Draco nodded, letting himself be pulled into Jasper's arms. "You sure? I can feel how sad and emotional you are."

"Just the past," Draco muttered, "Time for the present. Now I believe we have a party to get ready for."

"Yes we do, but Draco, if you ever want to talk…"

"I know. Same goes for you, still don't know your story…"

"One day…"

"Yeah, one day…"

~ * ~ * ~

Draco stood a little way away from Bella, Jasper stood close behind him and hugging his from behind, watching her reluctantly open the presents as Alice handed them to her. Her face when she opened the empty box had been so funny that Draco had actually laughed out loud. She glared across at him as she said softly to Rosalie,

"Um…thanks."

Draco actually had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing again at that.

"It's a stereo for your truck," Rosalie said, actually seeming to crack a smile for once, "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it. His idea." It was gift from the pair of them and that explained where the big vampire had disappeared to earlier.

"Thanks Rosalie," Bella said, suddenly seeming to have a genuine smile on her face. Obviously she liked the stereo idea, "Thanks Emmett!" They all heard Emmett's loud laugh from outside.

"Mine next," Draco called out to Alice and obediently she picked up the green present, a large silver bow completing the Slytherin look of the gift.

"Draco," Bella turned to glare at him, "I told you no presents."

"Do you really think that I'm not going to get my first American friend a present on her birthday?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "It's from me, Jasper and my parents."

"Thanks," she muttered a little reluctantly, pulling the ribbon off without untying the beautiful bow. The paper came off carefully next and then she opened the cardboard box. At least this one had something in it. It was a silver photo frame, the border made up of intricate swirls and bubbles and the photo in the frame was one taken by a photographer that had been at the prom. Edward stood close behind Bella in the photo, his hand on her waist. Bella was sipping from a glass of fruit punch as she talked to Jasper and Draco. Jaspers arms were about Draco's waist, his hands resting on Draco's stomach. They look like two happy couples. "It's lovely."

"Good. My parents, well my mother mostly, picked the frame, we chose the photograph," Draco explained.

"Thank you Draco, could you thank you're parents for me?" she asked and he nodded, "Thank you too Jasper."

"Your welcome," Jasper said, bowing his head slightly, ever the gentleman.

"Open mine and Edwards next," Alice ordered, handing over a little present that was shaped like a CD case. As expected Bella turned her accusing eyes on her boyfriend, growling out,

"You promised."

"Just in time!" Emmett cried as he entered, cutting of Edwards response as he slipped in to stand beside Draco and Jasper. Rosalie made her way over to stand at his other side.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward said reassuringly.

"Give it me," Bella sighed almost sadly, holding out her hand to Alice. She began to open the little present and that was when everything went wrong. "Shoot," she muttered, pulling her finger away and looking at the little droplet of blood appearing from the paper cut.

"No!" Edward screamed as Draco suddenly found himself thrown aside. He hit the ground hard with a cry of pain, his wrist giving a horrible snap as it broke under his weight. But he didn't care, he was watching horrified as his boyfriend rushed towards Bella, snarling like an animal.

Edward stopped him, their bodies crashing together like two boulders being struck together. Jasper was almost unrecognisable in his desperate attack, snarling at Bella and clawing at Edward in order to get at her. Edward had knocked Bella back and she fell onto the glass table. Of course as it was glass it shattered and the little shards dug into the skin of her arms.

"Jasper…" Draco breathed in fear and shock as he watched Emmett grab his brother from behind, holding him back as Jasper struggled on, his teeth snapping close to Edwards face. Bella backed away on the floor, her back pressed against the leg of the piano. She looked scared. Draco couldn't blame her.

What had happened to his loving boyfriend?

A/N Hope you enjoyed the first bit of part 2. This one's going by the book which is a little complicated for me, following the film was tiny bit simpler but I simply cannot wait till November to continue this. Lol, you should see my New Moon copy, it's got post it notes all the way through it. More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter One(U)

Draco watched in a pain filled daze as Emmett and Rosalie forcibly removed his loving boyfriend from the room. Clutching his throbbing wrist to his side he shifted onto his knees and tried to get up, wanting to go with Jasper, to help calm him down and bring him back from the madness. Alice shook her head at him.

"Not yet," she said softly, rushing past to grab a towel from the kitchen. "Here, Carlisle," she offered it to the Doctor now crouched over Bella when she returned. Edward had moved to one side and the look on his face told Draco how hard he was fighting to stay with her.

"Too much glass in the wound," Carlisle answered, his voice tight. The doctor tore a long strip off of the white tablecloth and used it as a tourniquet above Bella's elbow. She was bleeding so much… "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here, please," Bella mumbled, sounding drowsy, "The ceilings moving…"

"I'll get your bag," Alice said to Carlisle, rushing off towards his office.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table," Carlisle ordered and Edward easily picked his girlfriend up, carrying her out of the room that smelt so strongly of blood. Draco was left alone with Esme.

"Are you all right Draco?" the female vampire asked, walking slowly over to him, giving the pool of blood a wide berth.

"I've hurt my wrist," Draco mumbled, "Why…why did Jasper…"

"He is new to this life," Esme said, "He was a true vampire for so long. He can hold back as long as no human blood is spilt around him."

"Even paper cuts?" Draco asked.

"Even paper cuts," Esme nodded sadly.

"But he's never attacked me…" Draco mumbled.

"You're different. You're his mate," Esme explained, "He would never harm you. Bella…Bella is different. Her blood smells…delicious." The motherly vampire sounded like she was fighting with herself not to react as Jasper had.

"Do you want to go out and get some fresh air?" Draco suggested.

"It…might be a good idea," Esme agreed at length.

"I'll come with you," Draco offered, getting to his feet slowly.

"You should go see Carlisle, he'll want to look at your wrist," Esme shook her head, her curls bouncing about her pretty face.

"No, it can wait," Draco said softly, he'd lived through much worse pain, "I want to see Jasper." Esme winced and bit her lip, "He won't hurt me. I can help him come back to himself."

"Alright. But before we go could you stop the ceiling, I don't think it's the right time for Bella to find out about your magic," Esme said softly.

"You're right," Draco said softly, pulling out his wand he aimed it at his ceiling, "_(I)Finite Incantatum(I)" _The sky on the ceiling drifted down getting thinner and thinner so that by the time it reached them it was just a mist disappearing quickly. "There. Now shall we go outside?" 

"Ok. But stay behind me," Esme ordered before they both left the house and walked into the beautiful gardens at the back of the house. Emmett held the still growling Jasper whilst Rosalie stood between them and the house.

"Jasper," Draco said softly, walking up with Esme.

"Come back to us my darling boy," Esme said in her motherly way, reaching towards Jasper. She pulled her hand back just in time to avoid being bitten.

"Jasper!" Draco snapped, moving around Esme before she could stop him, "Stop this! This is not you!" Jasper growled loudly at him, "Jasper! Come back to me!" Jasper moved as if to bite him, pulling hard on Emmett's grip but then he froze, the blank look in his dark eyes disappearing almost instantly as he stared, horrified, into Draco's worried eyes.

"Draco…" he gasped, "Oh God!" He tore out of Emmett's grasp and ran into the woods, ignoring the calls for him to come back. He trembled with shame. He'd lost himself to the call of human blood. He'd become the monster of his past. And he'd scared Draco, he'd felt the fear from his boyfriend the moment he returned to his right mind. He'd scared his own boyfriend. And worse still he'd hurt his boyfriend, the pain he'd felt and the horrible colour of his wrist. He'd hurt his boyfriend…

"Will he be all right?" Draco asked fearfully, looking into the woods.

"I'll go talk to him," Edward said, suddenly at Draco's side.

"Tell him I love him," Draco said quickly. Edward looked at him for a few moments, frowning slightly before he nodded and sped off after Jasper.

"I'm going to clean up the…mess," Esme said quietly, "Draco, you need to go see Carlisle, he needs to look at your wrist." Draco shook his head, sinking into the swinging chair in the garden.

"I'll wait for Jasper first," he said softly, staring into the trees.

"Draco…" Esme said worriedly.

"We'll stay with him," Emmett offered quickly, sitting next to Draco.

"I'll send Carlisle out then, I don't like the idea of leaving that wrist too long. It's already gone purple," Esme said softly. Draco hadn't noticed. All he could think about was Jasper and the look of utter shame he had seen in the vampires eyes before he ran away.

"It'll be all right mate," Emmett said slinging his arm around Draco's shoulders with a little too much force, making Draco wince in pain, "Ed will talk to Jazz and it'll be all right. No harm done."

"Emmett," Rosalie said shortly, "Don't."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You're attempt at reassuring Draco is not helping," she told her boyfriend shortly, "You can't say no harm done. Harm has been done but the important thing is to help Jasper get over it."

"How?" Draco asked quietly.

"When we slip, when we loose control…we all hate ourselves. We hate that part of us, what we become," Rosalie said softly and Draco realised that this was the most she had ever spoke to him, "I haven't ever gone as far as to kill someone but the urge has still been there. And I hated myself for giving into the monster. What we need after moments like this are the people who love us."

"Wow," Draco murmured.

"Yeah, wow," Emmett agreed. "Where did that come from?"

"Does it matter? It's true," Rosalie snapped, glaring at her boyfriend, "When Jasper comes back with Edward, just tell him you love him."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Draco asked.

"Because I want to be," Rosalie shrugged, "Did you know your wrist is black?"

"Shit," Draco gasped, finally looking down at the throbbing joint.

"Quite," Emmett agreed, "Carlisle's coming now."

The blond doctor frowned when he saw the black and swollen wrist, gently examining it before pronouncing that it was broken. Draco groaned, remembering his visits to the hospital wings with broken bones. It was always painful fixing them. Carlisle announced that they'd have to go down the hospital and get it set and put in a cast. Draco frowned at that,

"What's a cast?" he asked.

"Have you never broken a bone before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, loads. I played Quidditch," Draco shrugged.

"What on earth is Quidditch?" Rosalie asked.

"A sport…with brooms and…three different types of balls and…one of them is alive and….yeah…they try to knock you off," Draco mumbled.

"Explaining the broken bones," Carlisle murmured thoughtfully, "So why didn't you have a cast?"

"Magic," Draco reminded him, "Either a bone healing potion which is painful or a spell which is numbing. It depended on what type of break and what mood the healer was in, if you'd annoyed her you got the potion."

"Which type did you get then?" Emmett asked wit ha grin.

"The painful potion of course," Draco grinned and Emmett laughed.

"Do you have these things at home?" Carlisle asked.

"We have the potion," Draco said, "So don't worry about it any more. I'll sort it out when I get home. Um…is Bella ok?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered, just as Edward and Jasper emerged from the words, both silent and serious. Draco jumped up; moving to go over to Jasper but his boyfriend stopped and shook his head. Draco frowned.

"Jasper?" he asked softly.

"I'll take you home now," was all that Jasper said to him before turning and heading for the house. His family stared at him in shocked surprise. Never had Jasper been so cold and distant with Draco.

"Wha-" Draco began to as but Alice interrupted him,

"Go with him. And Draco, it'll be all right. I've seen it." Her voice was soft and reassuring but managed to fill Draco with more worry and fear than before. He hurried into the house and through the garage, finding Jasper waiting in the Jeep.

"Jasper what…"

"Get in the jeep Draco," Jasper said softly, not looking away from the opening garage door. Frowning Jasper slipped inside the jeep and had barely shut the door when Jasper put his foot down and the jeep jerked forwards.

"What have I done?" Draco asked, worrying that on top of everything he had done something to upset his boyfriend, to make him mad at him.

"Nothing," Jasper said softly, "You haven't done anything."

"Then why are you acting like…like…" Draco asked hesitantly.

"How is your wrist?" Jasper interrupted.

"Fine," Draco mumbled.

"Don't lie to me," Jasper said sharply, "I can feel your pain."

"I won't lie to you if you don't lie to me," Draco said sharply.

Neither of them said anything more for the rest of the journey to Draco's house. The lights were all off in the building, telling him that his parents were still out. With Draco going out for the evening (or planning to anyway) they had decided to go out for a romantic meal together in Port Angeles, taking a taxi there and back. Draco used his key to get in and flicked the lights on in the kitchen, heading over to the little cupboard that was filled with ready-made potions. It was sort of like a muggle first aid box only a lot more effective. He found the potion he needed and downed it in one shot, gagging at the bitter taste. A few moments of pain later through which his bones cracked as they shifted and mended Draco's wrist was fully healed and returning to it's normal pale colour.

"There, all better," Draco said quietly to himself, shutting the cupboard and putting the empty potion bottle by the sink to be washed up. "Shall we go upstairs? I think I'm going to get an early night." They made their way through the house, turning on the lights as they went, in silence. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"No," Jasper said softly, speaking for the first time since the car.

"Why not?" Draco asked, standing across the room from the vampire who was still in the doorway. Jasper had stayed the night every night for the past few months, holding Draco in his arms and keeping his nightmares away. He hadn't had one since the prom, since he'd admitted his love for Jasper. His dreams had been very pleasant for a change.

"I can't," Jasper said, looking away from Jasper.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" Draco asked.

"If you mean when I almost killed Bella then yes," Jasper growled.

"Jasper…"

"No. Don't say it's all right. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. It's not all right and it damn well was my fault!" Jasper shouted, causing Draco to flinch, "I am a monster! What if I had gotten to Bella? What would have happened? I'd have killed her that's what! I would have killed her without a care and then I would have turned on you! I would have killed you!"

"No you wouldn't," Draco said softly, "You wouldn't have hurt me."

"I could have," Jasper choked, "Even though I love you and would never willingly harm you…the blood lust…I thought I'd learned enough control being around you but…I haven't and…and I can't risk hurting you…"

"Please stay," Draco begged softly.

"I can't," Jasper said softly, "I'm sorry." He turned to leave the room, actually by the door for once but seemed to think of something at the last moment, pausing and turning back to Draco. The wizard hoped he'd changed his mind. "I love you."

Then he was gone.

~ * ~ * ~

Draco hadn't been able to get to sleep that night, worrying over what had happened, worrying about Jasper and his reactions and how his loving boyfriend was hurting and suffering. He'd eventually nodded off at about four am. He woke reluctantly, the worry still coursing through his body and he rolled over, hoping to find that Jasper had come back and was lying in his usual spot in the big bed.

He wasn't.

But there was a letter on his pillow. Sitting up slowly he opened the envelope, pulling the single sheet of paper out and beginning to read Jasper's beautiful handwriting,

_(I)Dear Draco,_

_By the time you read this my family and I will be long gone. Only Edward is staying to say goodbye to Bella in person. I am sorry but I cannot bear to do that to you, I am too much of a coward. I can't stand the thought of the pain I am putting you through, more pain that you ever deserve. _

_I am sorry, sorry for not being stronger and for letting the monster control me. It horrifies me to think of on what I could have done to you or Bella yesterday, how easily I lost control. That is why I am leaving you now, to protect you, protect from me. The killer. _

_I will always hold your love close to me in my heart but I know now that I am not worthy of it. So please, forget all about my family and me. Find someone good and honest to love you, to take care of you and cherish you in a way that I cannot. Find a person worthy of your wonderful heart. _

_Jasper.(I)_

"No," Draco gasped, the letter falling from his numb fingers and fluttering to the floor, tears of fear and pain falling from his eyes, "No!"

"Draco?" Narcissa called from downstairs, sounding worried. Looking around his room in an almost panic he saw empty photo frames where recently there had been pictures of the pair of them.

"No!" screaming now Draco rushed over to his wardrobe, throwing open the door. The baseball shirt was gone, the only reminder that it had ever been there the empty hanger and the smell of Jasper. A smell that was fading fast. "No!"

"Draco? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked as she and Lucius rushed into the room. Spinning around Draco stared tearfully at them for a moment before throwing himself face down on his bed, sobbing hysterically into his pillow.

"Draco, what…?" Lucius asked softly as Narcissa rushed forwards to comfort her distraught son. As Lucius made to do the same something crinkled under his foot, a letter. Picking it up he read the first line and that was all he needed to read. "Oh Draco…" he crushed the letter in his hand as his anger swelled, "That bloody vampire!" Narcissa turned her head sharply towards him,

"What?" she asked, "What's he done to my boy?"

"He's left me…" was all that Draco could manage to sob through his tears into his arm and his pillow. Lucius threw the letter into the bin and Narcissa lay down beside her son and pulled him into her arms, offering the only comfort she could.

~ * ~ * ~

October…

~ * ~ * ~

November…

~ * ~ * ~

December…

~ * ~ * ~

January…

~ * ~ * ~

Whilst Bella seemed to die from the inside out, turning into little more than a robot Draco just began a downhill path of self-destruction. He stopped eating, surviving on next to nothing and getting thinner and thinner. He stayed up late doing school work or writing essays he se himself to take up time or reading books. He got through hundreds of books. And his Ipod was used more than it ever had been before, he listened to it all the time now. Bella's father pretty much blackmailed her into doing something…anything but when Lucius and Narcissa had tried it on Draco it hadn't worked. He'd lost the person he had opened up his heart and soul to, the person he loved…he felt worse now than he had coming out after all those months in Azkaban. Or at least he thought he did.

By now Narcissa was making herself ill with worry for him and was almost at her wits end, she would spend hours looking at him from a distance, tears in her eyes as she watched him self-destruct. And there was nothing she could do to help him. He wouldn't let her. Lucius' hatred of vampires had grown even more and many times he had been sorely tempted to hunt that vampire down, drag him back here, make him see what he'd done to his son and then kill him slowly and painfully for doing it. But he didn't, instead he could only watch with his wife as his son shut out everything but the pain he felt.

"What can we do?" Narcissa asked as they watched Draco sitting on the back porch, an untouched tray of food beside him as the rain fell around the house, "Lucius, my babies skin and bones but he won't…"

"I know," Lucius pulled his wife into his arms, "But if he won't let us in to help him then all we can do is wait, one day he will let us help, one day…" he cursed angrily under his breath, "I could kill the lot of them over and over for causing this!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a large barn owl carrying letter in it's beak. Lucius took the letter, scratching the back of the owls head as Narcissa rushed to fetch the owl a treat.

"Who is it from?" she asked as she returned, holding out her hand to the owl who began to happily eat the little pile of owl treats. Lucius broke the wax seal, recognising it from somewhere but unable to place it and opened the letter, his eyes darting to the bottom of the page to find out who the sender was.

"It's from Harry Potter," he said in surprise, beginning to read what was written on the page in the messy handwriting, "_(I)Dear Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. I don't know if Draco has told you let but we talked a few months ago about the possibility of me coming to stay with you for a while, well me and Teddy. I feel the need to get away from the Wizarding World for a little bit, to stop being the saviour and just be a normal boy. Well almost normal. So I am writing this to ask if Teddy and I could come and stay with you…(I)"_ Lucius read no further, looking first to his wife who had a hopeful smile on her face and then out at his son.

"Harry…" Narcissa breathed softly.

Harry would be able to help.

~ * ~ * ~

The sad thing was that Draco didn't even notice the changes being made around the house bending Harry and Teddy's arrival. But then again when he was at home he spent almost all of his time in his room. Narcissa had been the one to write the letter encouraging Harry to come and it was she that transformed the barely used (thanks to a table and chairs in the kitchen) dining room into a bedroom suitable for Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin.

First of all she'd gone round to their neighbours and asked them if they wanted a dining room table with four chairs. They'd been confused and surprised but once she'd explained what she was doing they'd gladly taken her up on the offer, their own one being quite a few years old. So the furniture had gone and she'd painted the walls a lovely shade of blue, suitable for both young man and baby. The carpet had been old and tired but rather than doing things the muggle way this time she spelled a new one in, a navy blue one which squished under her feet.

Next she'd used her knowledge of the Internet and her debit card to purchase a bed, a double wardrobe, a writing desk, a chair, a rocking chair, a cot, a play mat, a changing mat and a chest of drawers. Everything arrived when Draco was at school and she spent many hours putting everything together with the aid of her wand and fitting everything around the room practically. Colour co-ordinating the bed linens and curtains with the walls and carpet was the final touch.

The room itself was at the front of the house to the right of the stairs and on the morning of their arrival she hung a wooden sign on the door, reading 'Harry and Teddy's Room'. It also had a connecting door to the kitchen on the other side of the room, which Narcissa knew would be handy for Harry, getting baby food at all hours and late night/early mornings coffees and teas when the baby refused to sleep. And then after putting the last final touch to the room, a fresh vase of beautiful flowers she had retreated to the kitchen and spent the rest of the day baking cookies and cakes. She was getting quite good at all the cooking stuff, if she did say so herself.

Draco arrived home from school, catching the bus as he did now, and somehow missed the sign hanging on the door, going straight up to his room and loosing himself to his History essay and his music.

It was thundering by the time the taxi pulled up in front of the house and rain poured down from the sky like there was no tomorrow. Calling to Lucius that they were here she abandoned the cake she had been carefully icing the muggle way, grabbed an umbrella from the holder beside the front door, flung open said door and rushed out to the taxi.

"Harry!" she called out as the back door of the taxi on the other side opened and the dark haired young man stepped out, pulling his collar up on his jacket to protect him a little bit from the chilling rain. Narcissa didn't care about the rain, the umbrella was protecting more of her, only the bottom of her floor length skirt (slinky, elegant and totally unsuitable for housework) was soaking up the water.

"Hello," he smiled at her as he made his way around the back of the taxi, heading for the drivers door as the window rolled down, "I'll just pay the driver, then I'll get the bags. Could you get Teddy out of his car seat and take him inside? I don't want him getting cold or wet."

"Of course, but don't let yourself get too cold or wet either," Narcissa ordered as Harry leant down to the window, pulling out his thick wallet. She moved to the back door and opened, making sure that the umbrella kept any water from falling on the little boy sleeping in the car seat. "Oh he is adorable!" She reached out with her free hand and pushed a lock of sandy blond hair off of the babies forehead. "Do you want me to take the car seat in Harry?"

"No, just Teddy. I'll grab the seat in a moment," Harry said as he walked behind her to the now open boot of the taxi. Narcissa nodded and pressed the red button on the straps holding the baby into the seat, releasing him. Then her instincts resurfaced from when Draco was a baby and she was able to lift the child with only one arm, cradling him to her chest. He shifted and made a small noise of annoyance.

"Shh little one, it's ok," she said softly, kissing his soft hair. He settled then, his little hand clutching the neckline of her low cut top. She used her bottom to shut the door and headed inside, holding Teddy close her all the while. His little legs had automatically settled about her waist and was helping to keep him to her. Once she was inside the warm house she dropped the umbrella and shifted the baby ever so slightly so that she was holding him with both arms in a more secure hold.

"Is that your nieces boy?" Lucius asked softly. It had never been much spoken of but Nymphadora was Narcissa's niece, the daughter of her sister Andromeda. The sister that had been blasted from the family tree after she ran away and married a muggle born who had loved her.

"Yes," Narcissa replied, gazing down at the little face.

"He's so…cute."

"Ok, I must be going mad," Harry said as he stepped into the house, dropping two bags at his feet, "Did Lucius Malfoy just say cute?" The three laughed softly together. "I've got to get one more bag and the baby seat. I think Teddy's pyjama's are at the top of that blue bag if you want to change him."

"I'd love to," Narcissa smiled broadly. Harry went back out to the taxi and Lucius carried the heavy bags into the bedroom, apparently Harry had packed like a muggle. Rolling the padded changing mat out on the desk Narcissa laid Teddy down on it carefully and then set about stripping the still slumbering child of his travelling clothes. Lucius opened the blue duffel bag and found the Quidditch themed pyjama's, handing them to Narcissa when she needed them.

"You're soaked," Lucius said to Harry as he shut the front door behind the dripping young man, "You should change into some dry clothes before we take you up to see Draco."

"Why do you say it like that?" Harry asked with a suspicious frown. Lucius and Narcissa had decided it would be better to tell Harry about the change in Draco in person rather than by letter.

"Draco has suffered a…set back," Lucius nearly growled as he led Harry into his room. Narcissa was laying Teddy down in the cot and tucking him in under the fleece blanket. "He's not doing as well as he was."

"What happened?" Harry asked in shock, going to one of the other bags and pulling out a change of clothes. Narcissa looked away quickly when he calmly began to change, years of being on the Quidditch team and having all attention on him anyway had stripped away Harry's insecurities about changing in front of people. Lucius took a moment longer to turn his back as he answered.

"Those damn vampires," he growled, "They left."

"But I thought…" Harry mumbled as he did his fresh jeans up.

"He fell in love and they left," Lucius growled, "I was ready to give them a chance, simply because of how happy that one was making Draco. But now, well I've said it many times and I mean it. If I ever see them again I will kill them."

"Lucius," Harry said warningly, pulling his t-shirt on before making the older man turn and face him, "You'd be sent to Azkaban for a third time…"

"I don't care. I would gladly go and so will you, I think, once you've seen the state those monsters have left him in," Lucius said sharply, "Follow me."

Harry had followed, after quickly checking on Teddy, and soon found himself standing behind Lucius and Narcissa and facing a black door. Narcissa had knocked and waited for a reply. There was none so she had opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Harry gasped as Draco turned to look at them from where he was sat writing at his desk. He was so skinny! Even his cheeks were sunken and his skin was definitely paler than usual. Dark shadows surrounded his eyes and his hair hung messily around his head, obviously in need of a proper wash. He looked like he had when Harry had taken him from Azkaban only sane…

"Harry," Draco said softly, his voice gravely from lack of use. He pulled the headphones of his Ipod out and they all heard the loud music until he turned it off, "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you up on your offer actually," Harry said, moving into the room as Draco stood from the seat. Once again his clothes were hanging off of his thin body, "Me and Teddy are going to stay here for a little while, get out of the limelight," he continued, frowning softly, "Draco, what happened? You were doing so well…"

"Nothing happened," Draco brushed him off, turning away, "I'm fine."

No one, not even Draco himself, believed him as he said that.

A/N I'm a bit mean aren't I? Ok I'm a lot mean. Hope you liked it anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Two(U)

A/N Thanks to the person who said I didn't have to do the whole (U) thing to make it work but I only started because with one of my past stories it **(B)didn't(B)** work. So I think I'll keep doing it just in case. Hope it's not too annoying.

Teddy's cries the following morning woke everyone ridiculously early for a Saturday. Groaning Draco rolled over in his bed and looked at the alarm clock. 5:37am. On a Saturday. Burying his face back in the pillow he tried to block out the babies unhappy screams and go back to sleep. But nothing worked and so Draco gave up on sleep, stumbling down the stairs in need of a strong cup of tea, only dressed in his pyjama bottoms. His ribs and even his backbone showed terribly on his pale torso and the drawstring of the bottoms was done up much tighter than before.

He found Harry in the kitchen, lifting Teddy out of the high chair, bouncing him in his arms and murmuring sweet words to him. Harry himself was only dressed in some black boxer shorts and Draco had to take a step back when he saw the other teen's body for the first time. He was hairy! But it wasn't a bad thing on Harry, it was quite a sexy thing on Harry…Draco frowned at him when he found himself thinking that about his old enemy.

"Oh Draco, you couldn't take Teddy for a minute could you? He's hungry but he won't settle enough for me to make his breakfast," Harry said , sounding relieved at the sight of the blond wizard.

"But I've never…" his protest was cut short as he found himself with an armful of baby, an armful of crying and wriggling baby. Draco made a startled noise and held Teddy as gently but tightly as possible, afraid of dropping him. He was also unsure about…well about the screaming. These were very different to the screams of his nightmares and his panic attacks but still…

"Thanks Draco," Harry said, rushing around the kitchen to get Teddy's breakfast ready, "As I'm putting the kettle on do you want a cuppa?"

"Um, yes thank you, that's what I came down to make," Draco said, surprised when Teddy stopped screaming and stared up at him, "That's better. What's all the fuss for then? Harry's getting you something to eat. He can't move any faster because you're screaming." Wide eyes blinked up at Draco and a little toothy smile appeared. "That's much better!"

Unknown to him it wasn't only Harry watching this adorable display with Teddy, his parents had come downstairs too and were watching from the door. Narcissa clutched at her heart as her son smiled down at the little boy, the first smile that Draco had smiled in a long, long time.

"And you called me a natural," Harry muttered, searching the kitchen for the mugs and the bowl he needed for Teddy's porridge style breakfast. "You need to eat more you know."

"What?" Draco asked startled, looking up from the amber eyes staring up at him. When he'd seen the colour of those eyes a moment before he'd thought it would hurt, so close were they to the Cullens eyes. But it didn't. They were Teddy's little eyes, wide and filled with tears.

"You're too thin, you need to eat more," Harry said calmly, continuing to create Teddy's breakfast and two cups of tea, "Here we are Teddy, you're mush is ready. You're teas the blue one Draco, I haven't put sugar in it," Harry said as he put the bowl on the kitchen table with his cup of tea and a spoon. When he took Teddy from Draco's arms the wailing started again. "Oh now that's not fair, my Godson likes you more than me."

"It's probably because I'm a new face," Draco said, picking up his cup of tea. He didn't like sugar in it and when he sipped at the hot liquid he found it was as strong as he liked it.

"Nah, I think it's because you're the first blond he's ever seen," Harry chuckled softly as he filled the spoon with the aptly named mush and pressed it to Teddy's lips. The little boy opened them eagerly and the mush disappeared.

"What about Luna?" Draco asked, "Surely he's met her?"

"Oh yes but Luna isn't blond any more," Harry laughed loudly to himself, continuing to feed Teddy. Draco frowned. "She's gone blue."

"Blue?" Draco gasped.

"Electric blue," Harry laughed, "As blue as you could ever imagine."

"Well…it is Luna," Draco muttered as if it explained everything and really, in this particular instance it did. Luna was…Luna!

"Lulu!" Teddy cried out suddenly between mouthfuls.

"He can talk!" Draco gasped in shock.

"Lulu!" Teddy repeated proudly.

"Of course he can, he's two years old. He's just shy around new people," Harry explained, taking a sip off his tea before returning to feeding the much happier child. "The problem I have is shutting him up. He picks up words like no bodies business so don't you dare swear around him. Ron's already taught him some choice words that I have to apologise for when he repeats them."

"Dada!" Teddy protested, Harry having stopped the full spoon a little way away from the babies mouth, "Num num!"

"I'm sorry Teddy," Harry said, moving the spoon into Teddy's open mouth, "See, he won't stop talking now he's started. Teddy? Teddy can you say Draco?"

"Dra'o," Teddy attempted the new word.

"Well done Teddy!" Harry cried happily, "Look Teddy, all gone!" Harry showed him the empty bowl. Teddy reached out and put his hand in the bowl as if to test that what he was seeing was true. "Do you want some juice?"

"Yes peas!" Teddy cried loudly, "Juice!"

"All right Teddy, go to Uncle Draco and daddy will get you some juice," Harry said, standing up and handing the boy over to Draco. This time Teddy went willingly, reaching up to pull on Draco's hair.

"You call yourself daddy?" Draco asked.

"He's too young to understand the meaning of godfather so until he grows up a bit more I'll be daddy and then he can decide what he wants to call me," Harry shrugged, pulling out the peach juice he'd brought with him. Pouring some in Teddy's special no spill cup he added water and handed it to the little boy still in Draco's arms.

"Juice!" Teddy cried happily, bringing holding onto the cup tightly with his free hand he brought it up to his lips and began to suck loudly at it.

"Yes, Teddy, juice," Harry smiled happily, ruffling the sandy blond hair. Before their eyes it promptly changed to platinum blond, just like Draco's, "Teddy got him mothers gift and his fathers temper around the full moon."

"Does he…?"

"No, he's not a werewolf," Harry said quickly, "He just gets very grumpy and bites me. A lot. Sort of like Bill only Bill's teeth get sharper than Teddy's." Draco nodded in understanding, remembering the talk of how Bill Weasley had been attacked by a werewolf in its human form and had been half infected. "But don't be fooled, it still hurts when Teddy bits. Doesn't it you little monster. Grrr!"

"Grrr!" Teddy growled back just as loudly. That was when Narcissa gave away their position, unable to contain it any longer. She let out a loud 'aw!' and the people in the kitchen jumped, looking over at her and Lucius.

"He is so adorable," she gushed, stepping into the kitchen, "You're raising him so well Harry. He's going to grow into a lovely little boy."

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy," Harry smiled at her.

"Oh dear boy after all you've done, please call me Narcissa," she said, reaching out to touch his hair softly, "You need to take a brush to that birds nest."

"Mother," Draco muttered embarrassed. Inside Narcissa was screaming with joy, this was the most animated that Draco had been since the Cullens had left.

"Well as we're all up how about I make us something to eat?" she asked happily, moving over to the fridge. "We've got bacon. How does a bacon sandwich sound to everyone?"

"Wonderful," Harry breathed, "I am starving."

"I would love a bacon sandwich my dear," Lucius said from where he leant against the door frame, watching his son holding the content little boy, still sucking noisily on his drink.

"None for me thanks," Draco said softly.

"No," Harry said sharply, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Draco protested and Harry sent a death glare his way.

"You look like a walking skeleton Draco Malfoy and I did not save you from wasting away in Azkaban only to see you waste away here!" Harry snapped. Draco froze, looking at his mother who looked away quickly. "You will eat something Draco even if I have to force you to."

Harry was doing something that neither Lucius or Narcissa had ever had the heart to do, he was being harsh to Draco. He was being plain with him, making him see the facts. They had always given in to him, wanting to spare him any pain that they might inflict on him, wanting to keep him safe. But they could see their son needed help and if they couldn't give it…well Harry Potter sure as hell was going to.

"You can't force me to eat anything Potter," Draco growled. Teddy looked up at him startled and Draco handed the child to Harry who quickly passed the baby to Narcissa who was all too willing to hold him. Harry grabbed Draco's arm as he tried to leave the kitchen.

"Wanna bet Malfoy?" he asked seriously, keeping a firm grip on Draco's thin arm, "You need to eat something Draco. It is not good for you and no one is worth this, no one is worth you starving yourself."

"I have not been starving myself!" Draco snapped, ashamed that someone thought he'd been doing something so childish as that…

"When was the last time you ate?" Harry asked calmly.

"What?" Draco asked.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday," Draco answered, "Yesterday…morning."

"What was it?" Harry asked, still calm but still angry.

"An apple…half an apple," Draco answered slowly.

"And that was it for the whole day?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "And you don't call that starving yourself?" Draco went to answer but found he couldn't. "You might not have been doing it on purpose but you have been doing it, you have been starving yourself and it stops right now. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," Draco said softly. Harry was…Harry was right. He'd been starving himself. But he just hadn't felt like eating! He hadn't felt like doing anything since…

"Well it changes now. So you sit down at that table, you hold Teddy because he likes you and you eat whatever is put on that table in front of you," Harry said sternly. Lucius resisted the urge to snort like a child. Harry Potter sounded just like Molly Weasley at that moment and Lucius could not blame his son for nodding in agreement.

~ * ~ * ~

Even though Harry and Teddy had only been there a day the change in Draco was amazing. He was smiling and talking, especially with innocent little Teddy. He'd even volunteered to be the one to give them the tour of the house, holding Teddy's little hand as he toddled along on his little legs looking even cuter than before.

Lucius and Narcissa took Harry aside at one point as he settled in and tried to thank him for what he was already doing to help with Draco but typically he would have none of it, thanking them instead for taking him and Teddy in even with all their own troubles.

It was Narcissa that suggested that they dine out on Harry's second night to celebrate their arrival. So they dressed warmly against the almost rain, strapped Teddy into his pushchair which had been magically packed in their the clothes and walked into town. They pointed out the important places to Harry like the school and library and the grocery store and he tried to take it all in. It was just starting to rain properly when they reached the diner and they rushed inside, finding the place far busier than they expected it to be on a Sunday.

"Hi, table for four plus a baby?" the waitress asked. They nodded and she glanced around the diner. "It'll be about twenty minutes, do you mind waiting?"

"No that's fine," Narcissa answered and so they waited by the door. The door opened behind them and they moved out of the way so that whoever it was could get inside out of the rain.

"Draco?" Bella's voice came from behind them and Draco turned to smile at her as she shook the rain out of her hair with her hand.

"Hi Bella," he greeted her, "How are you?"

"I'm…ok," Bella answered, hesitating slightly and looking over her shoulder at her dad who stood behind her. "You? Haven't seen you out of school in a while…" The two friends had stopped hanging out together when the Cullen's had gone, not on purposefully thought, it had just happened.

"I'm ok as well," Draco said and the two shared a sort of sad look as silence fell over the group. It was Teddy who finally broke the silence, yelling loudly at Bella,

"Pity!"

He even pointed at her with his little hand.

"Teddy, don't point," Harry scolded gently, tapping the boy's hand to make him lower it. He was a firm believer in teaching good manners from the start but teaching them the right way, not screaming like his uncle and aunt had when he'd been growing up. "And he means pretty." This was said to Bella who was staring at Teddy with a little frown on her face.

"Who are…" she began but Draco interrupted, Gasping loudly,

"Sorry! Look at my manners. Bella, this is Harry Potter and his godson Teddy Lupin. Harry, Teddy, this is my best friend and my first American friend Bella Swan." Draco had spoken loudly, very aware that everyone in the diner was discretely listening in to find out who the strangers were. It really was a town of gossips.

"Hi," Bella said with a little smile.

"Hello," Harry replied with a smile of his own, "Say hello to Bella, Teddy."

"Hewo," Teddy said, waving his had at her. She waved back.

"So cute," a little old lady near them said softly to her friend.

"So how long are you visiting?" Bella asked Harry.

"Well we've actually moved in with the Malfoy's indefinitely. They've very kindly transformed one of their rooms into a room for me and Teddy," Harry answered cheerfully.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Are Teddy's parents staying with you too?" she asked, looking at Draco. He bit his lip as Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, replying softly,

"They're dead." Bella wasn't the only person who gasped in shock. "When I turn eighteen I'm going to apply with the authorities to adopt him," Harry continued calmly, aware that everyone was now looking at him. "I wont let him go into care or to relations who cant or wont take care of him. No one should go through that."

"Right," Bella mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry," Harry apologised, realising how angry he had sounded just then, "I grew up with my aunt and uncle and they made it very plain that they didn't want me. And even though Teddy's grandmother would take him in and try to love him she lost her husband and her daughter in the same year, she'd still grieving. I would feel guilty about leaving him with her.

"Uh-huh," Bella mumbled, still not knowing what to say.

"Mr Malfoy?" the friendly waitress was back, holding an armful of menu's, "We've got a booth free now so if you'll follow me. I've put a child seat out already."

"Thank you," Lucius said to her.

"Chief, your usual table will be free in a little while…"

"Why don't you join us?" Narcissa offered quickly, "There's room for two more in a booth right?" The waitress nodded and Narcissa clapped her hand happily, "Good, then we can all eat together."

"Uh…" Chief Swan began to protest.

"No, I insist," Narcissa said, linking arms with him and pulling him towards the empty booth, "It'll give our children time to catch up again."

"Er ok," Charlie finally agreed.

They all squashed onto the long seats of the booth while Harry removed Teddy from his pushchair and secured him into the plastic baby seat, frowning with concentration as he figured out how the straps on it worked.

"I'll put the pushchair behind the door," the waitress offered helpfully, wheeling the buggy over the coat rack and umbrella stand.

"Thank you," Harry called out to her.

Ordering took a long time and by the end of it they were apologising to the friendly waitress, everyone ordering something different and some of them asking for bits to be missed out. Teddy was going to have a few of Harry's chips and salad. The conversation was cheerful and light as Harry talked about simple things from home and Draco and Bella told him all about life in Forks.

"So Harry, will you be going to Forks High with these two?" Charlie asked.

"No Chief Swan," Harry shook his head, "I'd finished school in England and now I just want to focus on raising Teddy." Charlie looked a little surprised but nodded slowly. If Harry hadn't finished his education back in England Charlie would have protested even if it were to give the little boy a loving childhood.

They finished their meal and the plates were cleared, the waitress promising to have their deserts with them in a few moments. It was now that Bella told Draco about her trips to the reservation, hanging out with Jacob and working on his car.

"You?" Draco asked in surprise, "You're handling tools?"

"Yes," Bella all but growled.

"And she's had a concussion to prove it," Charlie muttered.

"Dad," Bella shushed him.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"Bella's a little accident prone," Draco explained as the girl in question glared at him. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Accident prone?" Charlie scoffed, "Bella attracts danger like a magnet."

"Dad!" Bella protested again.

"You kinda do Bella," Draco said softly, thinking of the dangers that falling for a vampire had brought both of them, "So is it fun? Helping Jacob with his car?"

"Yeah, it is," Bella nodded, "Hey you wanna come?"

"Uh, sure," Draco agreed, surprised by the offer, "It'll be nice to hang out again. I've missed our chats." He blushed as he realised just what he'd said in front of everyone. "Can Harry come too? I don't want to leave him alone…"

"I am capable of being alone you know," Harry pointed out.

"I know but…"

"Sure Harry can come," Bella interrupted.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at her. Teddy laughed and clapped happily. "Could I bring Teddy? It's a new place filled with new people and unlike me he won't be happy without me for a little while."

"I don't see why not," Bella shrugged.

"Cool. Then we'd love to come, meet this Jacob and see this Rez."

It was with almost perfect timing that their deserts arrived just then.

~ * ~ * ~

The following day Draco got up and got dressed for school, finding Harry in the kitchen feeding Teddy when he came down for his breakfast. For the first time in months he actually ate his breakfast. He was startled to hear to beeps come from outside and went to the window.

"Bella," he said puzzled, seeing the familiar red truck outside, "But she hasn't given me a lift since…"

"You'll be late," Narcissa said, hurrying her son out, eager to get the friends back together. She could clearly see that they were good for each other and they both needed help at this difficult time. If only those vampires hadn't stolen their hearts it would be much easier to forget them…

"Hi," Draco said as he slipped into the cab.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that Bella said.

"What for?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Not giving you a lift until now," Bella explained, "I'm sorry. I just…well…"

"I understand," Draco said softly, "You were coping."

"So were you," Bella mumbled, pulling away from the curb, "And neither of us seemed to do too well at that on our own."

"I know what you mean. Both our parents brought in the reserves," Draco chuckled softly, "Jacob for you, Harry for me, friends to help distract us from the loss of…well just the loss."

"Yeah," Bella nodded, "I think Jacob likes me."

"And that's a problem how?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm ready for another relationship," Bella admitted.

"I understand," Draco nodded.

"So…do you and…are you and…well Harry…is…" Bella bit her lip as she stumbled trying to ask a relatively simple question.

"No. Harry and I are not right for each other," Draco shook his head, smiling softly, "He will always be held close in all the hearts of my family for what he's done for us over the years but…no, not me and Harry."

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Draco said as the truck came to a halt in the car park, "Why is everyone staring at us today?"

"They've probably heard," Bella mumbled.

"Heard what?" Draco asked.

"It's a small town Draco, gossip spreads fast and Harry's arrival with Teddy is most definitely gossip," Bella pointed out as they slipped out of the cab, meeting at the front of the truck, "I missed doing this, walking into the school with you. It doesn't seem half as bad today."

"I know exactly what you mean," Draco said with a smile. They hadn't even taken two paces when Jessica rushed up to him, demanding to know who his hot friend was, what relation he was to the baby and if he was single. Typical Jessica.

A/N Wow this story's pouring out like the last one but my computer keeps trying to delete it. I know! How rude! More on the way.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Three(U)

The next time Bella went over to Jacobs after school she picked up Harry and Teddy on the way. Now that was interesting, having three adults and one baby in her truck. The boys wished she knew about their magic because then they could have just spelled it to be safe. As it was the car seat wasn't possible, even with Draco volunteering to ride in the back of the truck and so Teddy was held very tightly on Harry's lap in the middle of the cab while Draco sat by the passenger door, rather squashed up to it in fact.

Teddy loved the bumpy ride to the reservation, gabbling away and squealing with delight at every corner. Harry winced a lot as Teddy unknowingly bounced on a certain part of his Godfathers anatomy that really hurt. Draco, acting more like his old self with every moment in their company simply laughed. A lot.

Bella parked the truck at the side of a rather old looking garage, Teddy giving her a loud round of applause. She and Draco slipped out first and while Bella went inside to find Jacob, Draco took Teddy so that Harry could jump out. Almost immediately Teddy's hair became the same platinum blond as Draco's.

"No Teddy," Harry said sternly as he took him back into his arms, "Do you remember what we said about being around muggles?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy nodded slowly and Draco's assumed correctly that he'd learnt that from his Uncle Ron.

"No change," Teddy said softly, looking worried now. Draco suspected he knew he'd done something wrong.

"Yes, no changing," Harry said.

"Whoops," Teddy mumbled adorably, putting his hands on his head as if trying to hide his mistake. Draco cracked a smile but somehow Harry managed to remain perfectly serious as he looked down at him.

"Yes. Whoops indeed. Now if you change it back right now and don't change again until we're away from the muggle then I won't take away your sweets today." Draco had learned that Harry punished Teddy in a different way depending on the size of the grievance. No sweets was quite small. Early bedtime was medium. Confined to his bedroom was a big one and had only happened once when Teddy had hit Narcissa for no reason.

"Kay Dada," Teddy mumbled, his hair becoming it's natural sandy blond colour quickly. "Sorry Dada."

"It's ok Teddy," Harry said, kissing the little boys forehead softly. Just then Bella returned and following a few steps behind her was the most attractive person Harry Potter had ever seen.

"Draco, you remember Jacob," Bella said as they stopped before the two.

"From the beach," Draco said nodding, "How could I forget the storyteller?"

"Nice to see you again Draco," Jacob nodded to him in greeting.

"You too but…have you grown?" Draco asked wit ha frown. Jacob nodded proudly. "Now that's not fair, a fifteen-"

"Sixteen," Jacob corrected.

"Sorry, sixteen year old shouldn't be so…big," Draco continued with a smile, "It's just not fair on us eighteen year olds. I thought I was relatively tall till I met you. Isn't that right Harry?"

"No it's not fair, now I feel even more like a dwarf," Harry smiled warmly up at the tall and utterly gorgeous teenager, "Are you really sixteen?"

"Yes," Jacob laughed.

"Wow, what do they feed you here? Can I get some?" Harry asked sounding serious. He'd always been a little embarrassed and rather annoyed about his small frame, a left over form growing up rather neglected. He'd never be muscled like Ron or tall like Draco. He was just…small.

"Nothing special," Jacob answered, looking down at Harry so that his deep brown eyes met the emerald green ones. Both of them felt their breaths slowly leave their body. "Anyway you don't need to grow any more, your perfect the way you are." Bella's face took on an expression of shock as Draco mumbled,

"Ok…" Apparently the two were attracted to each other. Who knew? After all Harry Potter was…well he was just that. Harry Potter. And Jacob, wasn't he supposed to be in love with Bella and yet here he was calling Harry perfect and gazing into his eyes. What was going on?

"Is he yours?" Jacob asked suddenly, blinking to break their staring match. Something was pulling him towards the handsome dark haired teen, overpowering his normal emotions for Bella.

"Oh, no," Harry shook his head, looking down at the frowning Teddy, "I'm his Godfather and…well his parents…they're…" He didn't like saying it in front of Teddy because soon he would understand he would ask questions and…well call him a coward but Harry wanted to put that painful conversation off for as long as possible.

"I understand," Jacob mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well I took him in and when I can I'm going to adopt him," Harry explained calmly, pushing Teddy's hair off of his face. It needed cutting soon.

"Oh," Jacob nodded, "That's very good you. Not many would do that. You-You are a very special person, a very good person."

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head with a sad little laugh, Good wasn't a word he'd use to describe himself any more, after all he'd killed someone and hurt so many. Hundreds of people had died because of him. That certainly wasn't good. "I'm just doing what's right for Teddy."

"Nope, don't believe that in the slightest. This isn't just doing the right thing," Jacob shook his head. "You are a good person."

"Ok," Harry mumbled awkwardly and silence fell.

"Sooooo…Harry, Jacob, Jacob, Harry. Now we're all acquainted how about we go inside before it rains on us?" Bella suggested.

"Actually I have yet to be introduced to this little man but you're right, it is about to rain so I can wait," Jacob said, grinning like his normal self and wondering where all that had come from earlier. He led them into the garage and shut the door behind them just before it started to chuck it down, the sound of the raindrops echoing on the old metal roof and sounding louder than it would on a normal roof.

"What on Earth is that?" Draco asked, looking into the garage.

"My car," Jacob said with a frown. If Draco was insulting his car…

"Not the car, that," he pointed to one of the two bikes, walking over to it and noticing the other one behind it.

"Ah, well…they're mine…well one is, I gave the other to Jacob as a thank you for fixing them up so that…" Bella said with a blush.

"So that?" Draco pushed.

"So that I could learn to ride it," Bella said.

"You have been riding that…that death trap?! No wonder you've had a concussion!" Draco said loudly, making Bella blush further.

"I'm better at it now," Bella said softly.

"Uh-huh," Draco was unconvinced. Teddy chose this moment to interrupt the tense conversation, speaking up loudly and innocently.

"Big man hug!" he cried out from Harry's arms, reaching out for Jacob. It broke the tension completely and Jacob laughed loudly, moving closer to Harry.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hands.

"Sure. Teddy, be good," Harry said in warning as Jacob took the little boy.

"No change," Teddy promised loudly.

"Huh?" Jacob asked confused.

"Don't worry," Harry brushed it off, fighting down the panic. He prayed silently that Teddy wouldn't innocently say that Harry couldn't cover up or brush off. "Say hello to Jacob, Teddy."

"He'wo Jacow," Teddy said obediently before surprising everyone by growling loudly at the huge teenager, baring his teeth.

"Teddy!" Harry gasped as the boy continued to growl like a…like a wolf.

"It's all right," Jacob laughed before growling back, sending Teddy off into peels of laughter. Harry frowned, why would Teddy growl at a complete stranger? Oh Teddy growled sometimes, especially around the full moon but only at Bill or werewolves…oh no, oh no, no, no…

"Is he a werewolf?" Harry asked Draco very quietly so that neither Jacob or Bella, who was watching Jacob closely would hear.

"Not that I know of but he once told me his tribe believe that they are descended from wolves. And he hates the Cullens," Draco whispered back, "But I did suspect something was different when I met him. I got this tingly feeling on the back of my neck, I still do. My mother told me it is my magic reacting," Draco explained his gift softly and Harry nodded, understanding what he meant. He got the same thing when he concentrated, focusing his magic on sensing another persons. Draco just did it naturally. "I got the same feeling with the vampires."

"Oh dear," Harry muttered, looking back to Teddy who was laughing his little head off as he was held upside down as if he weighed nothing at all. "Be careful or he'll be sick," Harry said, going over to Jacob.

"And that would not be good," Jacob chuckled righting the red faced Teddy.

"Again!" Teddy demanded.

"No can do little man, Harry says no," Jacob said softly. Wide little eyes turned to Harry, a frown marring his innocent face,

"Why dada?"

The look combined with the little wobble in Teddy's voice made Harry feel like a horrible monster but he was resolute.

"Because you'll get sick."

"Won't," Teddy shook his head.

"Yes you will," Harry said.

"Not fair!" Teddy yelled, tears welling up in his amber eyes. Jacob was looking a little awkward now and so Harry took Teddy back. Unfortunately Teddy didn't want to go back, he wanted to play and so he did what any other upset two year old does. He started screaming, reaching for Jacob.

Draco winced, this time Teddy's screaming affected him. It wasn't hungry screaming or wet nappy screaming like all the other times. This was different. This was angry and upset screaming and Draco clenched his hands, his whole body trembling slightly.

"Teddy! Stop this!" Harry snapped, all attention thankfully on him and Teddy. Neither Jacob or Bella noticed the affect the screaming was having on Draco and for that he was thankful, he did not need to explain that right now. Harry was wondering what on Earth had gotten into his little boy all of a sudden.

"Alpha! Want Alpha!" Teddy screamed. That snapped Draco out of his fear as he and Harry shared a look. Harry had told Teddy about his mummy and his daddy, especially about the werewolf part of Remus. He'd told him that Remus had been the Alpha of Hogwarts, the werewolf in charge…but surely Teddy couldn't mean…"Want my Alpha!"

"How cute, he's given Jacob a nickname," Draco recovered first, speaking quickly. Harry was still in shock. Teddy was half-werewolf…could he sense more than Harry and Draco could?

"Do you want to play little man?" Jacob asked. Teddy nodded. "Well ok but no more upside down game."

"But-"

"But we'll find a new game," Jacob said cheerfully, "How would you like to see my car? Does that sound fun?"

"Car?" Teddy asked with a confused frowned, "Wha car?"

"This is my car," Jacob said, carrying the little boy over to the drivers door of his pride and joy, "It's called a Rabbit. Can you say rabbit?"

"Wabbit!" Teddy copied him adorably.

"Close enough," Jacob laughed.

"Thanks Jacob," Bella said softly as her friend proceeded to entertain the boy. Harry and Draco shared another worried look.

Could he be a werewolf?

~ * ~ * ~

They spent the rest of the day at Jacobs and watched, Draco filled with fear as she and Jacob rode the bikes (mostly to prove that she could do so without falling off) along a country road a little away from the house. Apparently Jacob's father, Billy, didn't know about the bikes either. Draco declined Jacobs offer or a ride but Harry eagerly accepted, jumping onto the bike behind the teen and leaving Teddy in Draco's care. He loved it, relishing in the speed and the danger, the same feelings he got when he was flying.

"This is wonderful!" he shouted to Jacob as he held onto the strong teen around his waist. And what a waist! Harry could feel the rock hard muscles through the leather jacket and for a while he got embarrassingly hot within his clothes as he wondered what Jacob looked like out of his clothes.

He hadn't had a sudden crush like this since Cedric Diggory. At the time he'd been very much in the closet and so had somehow managed to pass it off that it was Cho that he liked. But kissing her had been…well disgusting. While loosing Cedric, even though there had never been anything between them, had felt like his heart had been ripped in two.

After he'd come out to the people he considered to be closer than family in his sixth year, mostly to stop everyone trying to set him up with poor Ginny who only had eyes for Neville, he'd had a wonderful relationship with the Weasley twins. Yes, both of them at the same time. They'd taught him so much, he'd loved them so much…and then Fred had been killed in the Battle for Hogwarts. He'd held George as he'd sobbed over his twin and lovers body. And then much to everyone who knew about their relationship he'd been best man at George's wedding to Angelina, taking place a few weeks before Ron and Hermiones wedding. Almost everyone had been confused about how Harry stepped back from his remaining lover but George had needed to heal, Harry was a reminder of their unusual relationship which in turn was a constant reminder of Fred. It had hurt Harry, still holding feelings for George, but as ever he'd done the right thing. And seeing the smiles on their faces at their wedding he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Jacob called back to him, "Fancy giving it a go?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to try driving?" Jacob elaborated.

"Hell yes!"

Somehow his worries about Jacob possibly being a werewolf disappeared deep under his attraction the younger man and the lessons he was given on riding a motorbike. It was complicated but apparently he was a natural at anything dangerous and speedy, soon he was flying along with Jacob sat behind him, taking to it as quickly as he'd taken to his broom.

As he drove, his skin burning when Jacob was holding him gently about the waist so as not to fall off he thought about what it would mean if Jacob was a werewolf. It would of course all depend on what type of werewolf he was. One like Fenrir Greyback or one like Remus Lupin. He hoped he was the latter…

Back with Draco Teddy was running around happily, jumping in the mud and covering his trainers and the bottom of his trousers in the brown muck but Draco didn't have the heart to interrupt his fun. After all it wasn't hurting anyone, a little dirt never did. He heard a bike approaching, they'd long ago disappeared down the road, and found Bella coming to a stop in front of him. She pulled off her helmet, her hair tumbling about wildly and dismounted the thing like a pro. Teddy waved to her before tripping and falling into the mud. Instead of crying he laughed and began to pat at the mud with his little hands.

"You know Harry's going to kill you?" she asked softly, "He's filthy." Draco shrugged. They would banish the dirt from the clothes later and washing Teddy was always good fun, more water ending up on the floor than in the bath. Of course most of the time Teddy didn't think it was good fun. He hated bath time! "Draco, do you…do you think about them?"

"I try not to," Draco answered softly, knowing exactly which them she meant.

"I can't stop even though I want to," Bella said sadly, "I can't stop thinking about Edward, picturing him in my mind," she sighed deeply, "I even hear his voice in my head. I hear him telling me off when I'm doing something stupid or dangerous. That's why…"

"Why you ride the bike," Draco said with growing realisation, "Oh Bella…"

"If they came back what would you do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Draco answered truthfully.

"I'd forgive him in a moment," Bella breathed sadly, "Because even after everything, even after the pain he's made me feel I still love him."

Draco finally looked away from his friends tortured eyes and her hopeful look. He didn't want to think about Jasper again. Oh yes, he might not have told her but he still loved his vampire as much as she loved hers. But he didn't **(B)want(B) **to love him anymore, loving him and not having him hurt too much. It was enough to make a person do something stupid…like stop eating.

"So…I know what you said before but the way you are with him and…well…are you sure you're not a couple? You and Harry?"

"No," Draco shook his head quickly, "Harry and I are not now nor shall we ever be a couple. We're too different. Light and dark."

"Looks aren't everything Draco," Bella said softly, causing Draco to chuckle.

"I didn't mean our looks," he explained, "I meant out personalities, our souls. His is so light and mine…well it's just not."

"I don't understand," Bella said with a frown.

"You know that's probably a good thing. You've got enough to worry about without my burdens," Draco said sadly, looking over at Teddy who was laughing happily, "Oh My God, Harry will kill me."

"Huh?" Bella asked, confused at the change in Draco's attitude. She turned her own eyes to the toddler and gasped, her hand covering her mouth. He was literally rolling in the mud, the brown muck dripping off of him. Not one millimetre of him was untouched. "Yep, Harry is going to kill you."

"Serves me right for taking my eyes off of him," Draco muttered, pulling Teddy out of the mud and up onto the road.

"He does look cute though, cute and dirty," Bella giggled. Draco pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, shaking it out with a flourish, earning another giggle from Bella as she wondered who else still carried a hankie around these days. He used it to wipe the mud off of Teddy's little face and his little hands, not finding pink skin at all, it was all stained brown.

"Ew," Draco muttered as he shook the hankie out, "You are so gross little man. How can you like being covered in mud? I know it's meant to be good for you but it's just so…so disgusting!" Teddy simply laughed in response and then as Draco's bad luck would have it Harry and Jacob arrived, Harry parking the bike with ease next to Bella's and both of them pulling off their helmets.

"Draco!" Harry gasped when he saw the state his ward was in.

"I took my eyes off him for a couple of seconds!" Draco defended himself, "A minute at most." Jacob laughed deeply and Teddy, noticing him rushed up to him, reaching up with his dirty arms and clearly begging to be picked up.

"Someone's going to be having a bath tonight," Jacob's laughed increased ad Teddy let out a loud 'yuck' noise and waved his arms about, he really wanted him to pick him up! "That's what comes when you get dirty I'm afraid, you have to get clean again and a bath is the only way."

"Oh," Teddy pouted, "Hug?"

"You'll get me dirty," Jacob protested good naturedly as Harry grumbled about how many baths it was going to take to get Teddy clean again.

"I'll help," Draco promised.

"Oh I know you will," Harry said loudly and Bella giggled.

"Peas hug?" Teddy asked softly and out came the big guns, his eyes welling up with big tears and the big wobbling lip.

"Oh how can I resist the wounded puppy look?" Jacob asked shaking his head, scooping Teddy up in his arms and covering his chest and arms in mud. Teddy growled almost happily and rubbed his face on Jacob's firm shoulder. "Could you be any more adorable?"

"Adorable?" Harry snorted, "Try him screaming at the top of his lungs at three in the morning. Adorable is not the word I'd use to describe him."

"Shouldn't he be past the sleepless nights? I mean he's what, two years old?" Bella asked confused. Of course she wasn't an expert on babies but from what she'd heard about them…

"Nightmares," Harry shrugged, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh," she hummed in understanding.

"Does he get a lot of them?" Jacob asked as Teddy lay his head down on his shoulder and closed his little eyes. A yawn spread his lips wide. "Oh dear, I think he's a little tired now. Have you played yourself out?" Teddy nodded slowly.

"He doesn't get as many as some people but he gets a fair few," Harry answered, "Not as many as me." This last bit was a whisper that only Draco heard. "I think I might need to take Teddy home now though. For a bath and then bed."

"Do you mind Bella?" Draco asked, after all they needed her to take them home. She was the one with a drivers license and a vehicle.

Not at all, it's getting late anyway," Bella nodded, "Looks like his little game in the mud wore him out." She smiled over at the little boy relaxing in Jacob's arms.

"Come on then Teddy, time to go home," Harry said, lifting Teddy out of Jacob's arms and holding him in his own, "Aww Teddy, you've got me all covered in mud as well!" A tired little left Teddy's mouth as he snuggled into Harry's shoulder. "Now say goodbye to Jacob, Teddy."

"Come again?" Teddy asked, raising himself up briefly, looking over at Jacob with worry in his eyes. He quite obviously wanted to come back.

"If it's all right with Jacob," Harry said, also looking over at Jacob.

"Alpha?" Teddy asked softly. Jacob looked up from his inspection of the damage done to his jacket (which incidentally was a child shaped mud stain which Harry really hoped would wash off) and smiled at Teddy,

"Anytime little man," Jacob grinned at him, "All my friends are welcome any time and I'll be glad to call you lot my friends."

"Thank you Jacob," Harry said softly, "We'll do that."

"Bye Teddy," Jacob said, waving at the little boy.

"Buh-bye Alpha!" Teddy called back, obviously using the last of his energy as he slumped into Harry's embrace weakly after that.

"See yah Jacob," Harry said as Draco nodded his own silent farewell.

"You guys go get in the truck, I've just got to store my bike and then I'll be right there. It's open," Bella said with a smile as she began to push her bike towards the garage at the end of the road, Jacob doing the same. Harry and Draco walked up to the truck, Harry climbing in without letting go of Teddy. Once the door was shut they both let out deep sighs and looked at each other.

"Do you think…?" Draco began to ask.

"I don't know, there's something but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't come through clear," Harry sighed. He'd been trying all day to make his magic sense if Jacob was a werewolf but as he'd just said it hadn't worked. "Teddy?"

"Yes dada?" Teddy asked sleepily.

"Why did you call Jacob Alpha?" Harry asked. He'd been dying to ask Teddy this all afternoon.

"'Cause he is Alpha," Teddy mumbled, "You say Alpha is wolf in charge, one that gets erspec," he meant respect of course but you couldn't blame him, he was only two, "from the other wolves. He wolf in charge so I call him Alpha."

"Jacobs a werewolf?" Draco asked.

"If Teddy says he is, then he is, as a half werewolf he'd be able to tell much better and far quicker than you or I could," Harry said softly but Teddy was shaking his little head.

"No, not werewolf yet. Will be," he mumbled.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked with a frown, never had he heard this before. Teddy knowing that someone was going to become a werewolf in the future? Surely only a Seer could see that?

"Smell it," Teddy shrugged.

"What is going on in this town?"

Draco couldn't answer as Bella chose that moment to climb into the cab.

"Home we go."

A/N There we go. As you've probably noticed I'm sort of staying with the book but obviously I am using that wonderful thing called artistic licence quite liberally. Hope this didn't disappoint. BTW I got myself royally confused figuring out where this chapter is in the story so I expect you might be a little confused too. To clear it up this chapter takes place between 'Adrenaline' and 'Third Wheel'.

A/N2 Teddy is based on my friends twin boys, they just turned two and are so cute!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Four(U)

There were good things and bad things about Valentine's day that year for Draco Malfoy. The good thing was that for the first time in many years he didn't have to stop Pansy Parkinson shoving her tongue down his throat or trying to get him to put his hand up her skirt. Just the thought of it made him shudder, in their final year it had actually made him physically sick. But there was no Pansy this year and that was good. The bad thing was that all day he was reminded of the love that he had felt and lost, the love who had left him with a shattered heart.

School was torture, everyone giving and receiving valentine's cards. Bella was out of it completely, not even realising what she held in her hands when people gave her cards. She slipped them into her bag and seemed to go about in a daze. Jessica gave Draco a valentine to give to Harry and he stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if he should save Harry and trouble and simply bin it. She was most definitely not Harry's type. Clingy, needy, whiny and above all else…female. Harry had confirmed it with Draco a few nights ago that he swung most definitely in the same direction the Draco did.

When he got home all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep the rest of the day away but Harry wouldn't let him, dragging him into his room and playing with Teddy. Harry was definitely not going to let Draco fall back into his depression no matter how hard the blond teen tried. In a sort of revenge Draco did give Harry Jessica's valentine, relishing in the way the saviour of the Wizarding world went pale and muttered a choice word.

"She likes me?" he asked softly.

"Yep," Draco shrugged.

"What did you say?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Draco shrugged once more.

"Great," Harry muttered, just what he wanted, a muggle with a crush. "She the type to let something go if the other person doesn't respond…ever?"

"Nope," Draco shook his head.

"I thought as much," Harry muttered.

Dinner time came and Draco was surprised to find the table only set for him, Harry and Teddy. His parents were also dressed up rather nice. He frowned as he slid down into his seat slowly and Narcissa spoke softly,

"Lucius and I are going for a valentine's dinner," she told him and he nodded in understanding. Really he should have expected it, his parents had never had much time for the romantic holiday what with him and the Dark Lord and Azkaban. "We'll be back later. No wild parties."

"Promise," Harry said with a laugh as he speared a piece of pasta on his fork and held it out to Teddy. The little boy gobbled it up quickly.

"Harry, no," Narcissa scolded, "He has his own food. Let him do it himself."

"But…" Harry protested.

"No," Narcissa said, "We'll see you all later."

"Narcissa, the taxi's here," Lucius said softly from the doorway. Narcissa lent down and kissed all three of the boys sat that the table on the forehead and then the couple were gone, the scent of her perfume remaining for a few moments.

"I'm not really that hungry," Draco said, beginning to get up.

"Sit," Harry ordered with a glare, "Eat. Half the plate at least."

"Harry…"

"Half the plate," Harry said calmly. They ate in relative silence, the only sounds really coming from Teddy as he made a mess of feeding himself on his high chair, more off the food ending up on his face and his bib than in his mouth. Draco only just managed to eat half of the mountain of pasta on his plate and it made him feel even sicker than the whole romantic day had made him feel. He excused himself from the table while Harry was cleaning Teddy up, disappearing up to his room.

"Fucking valentines day…" Draco muttered as he sat on his bed, glaring at himself in his mirror. He looked awful. "Fucking vampires…" Then an utterly brilliant (to him) but utterly stupid (to anyone else) idea popped into his head. "I need to get pissed." Listening down the stairs he found Harry still talking to Teddy as he washed the little boys face in the kitchen and so quickly he changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeved t-shirt that showed off his skinny frame a little too much, a black leather jacket and expensive black shoes. Leaving his hair loose he grabbed his wand and went to the middle of his room where he promptly Apparated away.

Harry suspected nothing until hours later.

~ * ~ * ~

"Bella?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Harry, Draco's friend."

"Oh hi Harry."

"Hi. Look, have you seen Draco?"

"What?"

"Draco? Have you seen him since you brought him home?"

"No. Sorry. I'm at Jacob's."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I can't find him."

"What?"

"He's disappeared."

"That's not good."

"No. I reckon he's been thinking about…well…"

"The Cullens."

"Yeah. It's Valentine's Day and…is there anywhere else he would go?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway. I'll keep looking."

"I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

~ * ~ * ~

"Oh thank Merlin you're back," Harry said as he rushed up to the couple that had just stepped in through the front door at 10:15. "I can't find him."

"Who? Teddy?" Narcissa asked, going pale.

"No, Draco!" Harry explained, "He disappeared not long after you went out. I called Bella and she hadn't seen him. I was going to do a tracking spell but I only know one and it needs blood to work and I'm not a blood relation and…well I couldn't leave Teddy alone anyway and…"

"He's gone?" Narcissa gasped. Harry nodded. "Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Harry said softly, "I think he's been thinking about…"

"That bloody vampire!" Lucius growled.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"We should have thought of this," Narcissa almost sobbed, "I can't believe we left him to struggle through this alone."

"You weren't the only ones who forgot," Harry said softly, "I was here with him! I should have realised and looked after him and…"

"Let's do the-" Lucius was cut off by the house phone ringing in the kitchen where it lived. Harry rushed into the other room and picked up the handset, hitting the green button and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"He-Hello?" Draco's voice slurred down the line.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, "Where are you?! I've been worried!"

"Been out," Draco said shortly, "Clubbing with the singles." Draco broke off to giggle, "I'm just a-ringing to let you know that…that…why am I ringing Vic?" Harry heard a muffled voice in the background, "Oh yeah, I'm not comin' home tonight."

"What? Yes you are coming home tonight," Harry began to say.

"I'm going home with Vic. Vic's nice, he likes me. Not like Jasper. Vic wants me," Draco said quickly. Harry got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We're going to his house and we're gonna have fun, he says so."

"No Draco, I'm gonna come get you. Stay where you are," Harry said quickly.

"No! I'm going with Vic," Draco protested, "Vic's nice…"

"Draco…"

"See you tomorrow Harry," Draco giggled loudly and then the line went dead. Harry slowly put the handset down and turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"He's drunk," he said softly and Narcissa gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "He's drunk and some guy is going to take him home and…"

"We need to do that spell," Lucius growled.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "Then I'll go get him."

"No, I'll…"

"Mr Malfoy. I'll get him," Harry said softly. If Lucius went he would be blinded by anger and worry for his son and would hex first and ask questions later. That would not be good. "I'll go get him."

"Harry right love but we must hurry. We can't let Draco destroy all the progress he's made with this sort of a mistake," Narcissa said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can't bear the thought of some man taking advantage of him…"

"No one will," Lucius said, pulling her into his arms, "Let's do this spell."

~ * ~ * ~

They'd found Draco's magical signature and Harry had Apparated there almost immediately, leaving Teddy in the capable care of the Malfoy's. He'd arrived a couple of blocks away and had run towards the signature, arriving just as a man in his mid-forties was helping Draco, a very, VERY drunk Draco into a taxi.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Harry yelled, pulling Draco away from the man.

"H-Harry?" Draco slurred, his eyes taking a while to focus on Harry's face even though he was literally right in front of him. "'lo Harry. What you doin' here?"

"Taking you home," Harry said firmly to him.

"Nuh," Draco shook his head, "'m goin' with Vic." He tried to pull away from Harry but the sober teen had always been stronger ever when Draco wasn't drunk.

"You heard him, he wants to come with me," the man, Vic said calmly. He had the strength however to pull Draco out of Harry's arms.

"He's too drunk to know what he wants," Harry growled at him, "How much has he had to drink?" he demanded angrily, not letting go of Draco even as Vic pulled him away. Draco slumped between them, mumbling to himself.

"As much as he wanted," Vic said, "Nothing's too good for a cute little thing like him. And now if you'll just fuck off I'm gonna take him home and have his pretty little ass like he wants me too."

"No you fucking well won't!" Harry shouted, "That would be no better than raping him, the state he's in. You're sick, disgusting and…"

"He's been begging for it all night and I'm taking him home to give it to him so just fuck off!" Vic interrupted him, shouting in Harry's face. A small crowd had gathered to watch what was going on and a few people muttered in response to what they were seeing and hearing.

"No," Harry growled at him.

"What? Is he your boyfriend?" Vic sneered at him, laughing loudly, "Look kid you obviously weren't man enough for him so give me the little light weight and fuck off. I will not have you wasting the money I put into getting him and ruining my plans for the evening."

"You planned to get him this drunk?" Harry demanded sounding disgusted. Most of the crowd made similar murmurs of disgust. Vic was a real sleaze.

"What if I did?" Vic shrugged.

"Oh well that changes the rules," Harry muttered, almost to himself as he let go. Draco stumbled into Vic's arms and the older man smiled in triumph. But he didn't smile for long, not with Harry's fist connecting with his nose.

A gasp went through the crowd as Vic flew backwards, Draco slipping from his arms. Harry caught the blond easily, shaking out his hand. Punching hurt! He'd never punched anyone before, only ever seen other people punch people. Like Hermione, Hermione had a good punch.

"You're disgusting," Harry spat down at Vic, "Disgusting. Come on Draco, I'm taking you home before anything else can happen to you."

Harry struggled down the road, supporting the slumping blond entirely. He ignored the angry shouts coming from Vic, just kept a steady pace until he could turn down an alley and Apparate them both back to the Malfoy's little house in Forks.

~ * ~ * ~

"Why Draco?" Harry asked as he helped the other teen out of his clothes. When they'd arrived home Narcissa had almost fainted at the sight of them. Lucius had helped Harry get Draco up the stairs and into his room and then left him in the dark haired teens capable hands, going to calm his wife.

"Wanted to," Draco slurred, holding his arms above his head obediently so that Harry could pull his tight t-shirt off of him. "Don't look at it." He mumbled, covering his tattoo with his hand. All the self-confidence he'd gained being with Jasper had evaporated within hours of him leaving.

"Why Draco? Why did you want to get so drunk you'd let an ugly old man take you home?" Harry asked, getting Draco to put his pyjama top on and buttoning it up fully. Draco frowned,

"Wanted the forget Jasper."

"This isn't the way to do it Draco," Harry sighed, quickly taking Draco's jeans off of him and replacing them with the pyjama bottoms. "This isn't the way."

"It made me feel better," Draco mumbled pathetically.

"What did? The drinking or the attention of that ugly man?" Harry asked.

"Both. Someone wanted me," Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"Draco all that man wanted was a quick fuck," Harry said softly, moving Draco so that the blond teen slid between the sheets, "He probably wouldn't have even let you stay the night. I've seen his type before. Wouldn't surprise me if he was married with kids." He tucked Draco in gently.

"But…he wanted me," Draco persisted, "He liked me and wanted me…why didn't Jasper want me? Why didn't he love me? He said he did but…"

"Draco…"

"Why wasn't I good enough?" A lone tear fell down Draco's flushed cheeks, flushed from the sheer amount of alcohol in his system. Harry sighed and pulled Draco back into his arms, sitting on the bed with Draco.

"You are good enough Draco, good enough for anyone," Harry said softly in his ear, "I can't answer for the vampire but I will say this. What you did tonight was stupid and irresponsible. You'll agree with me when you're sober."

"I just wanted to forget…"

"I know," Harry sighed softly, rocking Draco back and forth. "Do you want me to stay?" He felt Draco nod against his shoulder. "Ok then. I'll stay."

And so Harry stayed, holding Draco as he cried himself to sleep.

"Fucking Valentine's Day," Harry grumbled before he too fell asleep.

A/N I am such a bitch aren't I? Don't worry, things will get better…eventually.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

A/N Re-post with a mistake corrected.

(U)Chapter Five(U)

Draco's head was pounding and everyone refused to give him a hangover cure, their own little way of punishing him for being so stupid and scaring them like that. So when Bella picked him up he hated the fact that for some strange reason today she was in a very talkative mood,

"Where did you go last night Draco? Your friend Harry called me, he sounded worried. Didn't you let him know where to were going?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Draco asked with a wince.

"No! We are talking about it. I'm sick of not talking about stuff," Bella snapped, glaring at his quickly before returning her eyes to the wet road.

"Can we at least wait until my hangovers gone to talk about this?" Draco all but begged, rubbing at his temples where an elephant was trying to tap dance. God he'd had way too much to drink last night and some of it was a bit fuzzy…had Harry really punched some guy in the face?

"Hangover?" Bella asked stiffly, "Hangover!"

"Bella, please…"

"You frightened everyone to death to go out and get drunk!" Bella roared at him, slamming the truck around the corner and into the school car park. "What on Earth were you thinking?! And where the Hell did you go?!"

"Some club in Seattle," Draco shrugged.

"You went all the way to Seattle last night to get drunk?" Bella asked angrily.

"Um…yeah," Draco mumbled.

"You're an idiot," she glared at him after she'd parked the truck and switched off the engine. "No, we're not going in yet. We're going to talk."

"Bella please, softer voice…" Draco begged.

"No," Bella snapped, "Why did you feel the need to go and get drunk?"

"To forget," Draco snapped back.

"So you thought drinking would be a good way to forget?" Bella demanded.

"No, but I thought I'd get so drunk I didn't care what the fuck happened any more!" Draco roared back at her before moaning in pain and holding his head.

"What if someone had picked you up when you were drunk?" Bella asked.

"Er…"

"Someone did!" she screamed.

"Bella, please…" Draco said with a shudder. Just what he needed, a hangover mixed with a panic attack. "Don't scream…"

"You got drunk and picked up! Of course I'm going to scream! Do you even remember what happened?! Draco, you could have contracted a disease if…did you…?" Bella asked awkwardly.

"No. Harry found me and took me away," Draco mumbled, "Nothing happened, not that it matters."

"Well thank fuck for Harry," Bella snapped and Draco stared at her, oh she was really angry. Bella never swore but then again neither did he and he had. "You stupid boy…" This was said almost sadly. "Don't do this again. It won't help. You'll just become an alcoholic and then…"

"I won't become an alcoholic because of the Cullens Bella," Draco said softly, "This was just to help with yesterday."

"What was so…oh. Valentines. Right," Bella mumbled.

"Did you honestly forget?" Draco asked.

"Kinda," Bella mumbled.

"I'm not planning on doing it again any time soon, not when my mother wouldn't give me anything for my hangover as punishment," Draco muttered.

"Good. It's what you deserve," Bella was talking quieter now at least. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Well, let's put this behind us now and not speak of your moment of pure stupidity any more."

"Thanks," Draco mumbled, going to get out of the truck.

"On a completely different note," Bella held him back and with a sigh he settled back into his seat once more. "Do you and Harry want to go to the cinema on Friday? I'm asking pretty much everyone, it's time we got back into doing things with the others don't you?"

"I have been doing stuff with them," Draco said softly, "Not as much as before but I have been doing some stuff."

"So that's why they seem to hate me more," Bella mumbled.

"They don't hate you," Draco said quickly.

"Jessica and Lauren do," Bella said.

"They're idiots," Draco shrugged, "I wouldn't get too worked up about them."

"But anyway do you want to come?" Bella asked, "And Harry of course."

"Yeah I'd love to and I'm sure Harry will too," Draco answered, "Now shouldn't we head in? I think the bells gone." Draco nodded to the car park devoid of students. There weren't even any rushing inside.

"Ah," Bella mumbled, "Yeah, we need to get inside."

~ * ~ * ~

Bella had indeed asked everyone but in the end not everyone could go, what with Jessica and Laurens attitude and the nasty stomach bug going round. The two wizards left a happy Teddy with Narcissa and Lucius and walked to Bella's house, dressed for their night out in their nice but sort of casual clothes. They arrived a little after Mike had apparently, his hand was just being released by Jacob.

"That looked like a painful shake," Harry muttered.

"They both fancy Bella," Draco explained softly.

"Oh," Harry said and he seemed to deflate in front of Draco's eyes, "So Jacob's straight then?" he asked, trying not to sound too sad.

"Well I thought so and he does like her but the way he reacted to you…"

"To me?" Harry gasped.

"Well at least I thought so," Draco said with a smug smile.

"To me," Harry mumbled, sounding rather distracted all of a sudden.

"But he may also be a werewolf," Draco reminded him.

"A very cute werewolf…did I just say that out loud?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco chuckled.

"Please forget that I did," Harry ordered.

"Hi guys," Bella greeted with a smile.

"Hey Bella, Jacob," Draco smiled at her, "Mike, don't think you've met Harry."

"No we haven't met yet. Hi Harry," Mike said, giving Harry a look that was clearly sizing him up as competition. Harry shared a look with Draco who nodded towards Bella and Harry snorted. Obviously he still managed to come across as straight. "How are you liking Forks?"

"It's nice. Teddy likes it," Harry smiled.

"Teddy? Oh, that's your kid right," Mike mumbled.

"Yeah, my Godson," Harry nodded.

"You know your not gonna get many chicks with a kid hanging onto you," Mike said with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in shock.

"Mike," Bella said in warning.

"What?" Mike asked, not seeing what he'd said.

"Ever heard of foot-in-mouth?" Draco asked angrily, "Of course not, that would require a brain which judging by your lack of thinking you don't have."

"Draco let me handle this," Harry shushed him quietly, "For your information Teddy is not hanging onto me, I love that little boy like he was my own son. And one day he will be my own son when I adopt him. I don't care if it affects my love life, that little boy is worth anything I could give or sacrifice for him." Mike stared at him in surprise, a shocked look moving across his face as he realised how his comment had been taken, not as the joke he had meant it to be. "Oh, and just in case you were wondering. I'm gay."

"…" Mike wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say but he was the one everyone was looking at.

"So…movie?" Jacob asked, forcing his voice to be light, "I'm driving."

"Is that you're car?" Harry asked, his bad mood evaporating, "But I thought it didn't run, Bella told Draco it didn't run…"

"I finished fixing it up last night," Jacob admitted, "First run."

"Oh," Harry nodded. Bella's phone rang inside the house.

"I'd better get that…it might be Charlie," she said softly before rushing inside leaving the four boys alone.

"You're lucky," Draco muttered to Mike, "Very lucky. If you had said something like that to me you'd be missing a few teeth." Draco really wanted to tell the idiotic teen than he'd hex him to the moon if he said anything else like that.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mike protested, "It was a joke…"

"You might have noticed that none of us laughed," Draco said coldly before going over to Harry and Jacob, leaving Mike standing alone. Bella came out of the house a few minutes later, looking a little sad,

"Ang is sick," she sounded rather glum, "She and Ben aren't coming." Ah yes, Ben, Ang's boyfriend. Poor Eric had come and gone but Ben had stuck around. And he was a nice guy, good for Angela. And Draco liked him.

"I guess the flu is making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this another time," Mike suggested.

"I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather to stay behind, Mike-" Jacob said.

"No, I'm coming," Mike interrupted, quite obviously annoyed at the fact that Jacob had pretty much just insulted his manliness, "I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He started towards his suburban but Bella interrupted,

"Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives?" she asked and Draco wondered if Mike hadn't heard Jacob say he was driving earlier. Or maybe he'd just ignored it, "I told him he could…he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." The proud tone in her voice definitely annoyed Mike.

"Fine," he eventually snapped.

"All right, then," Jacob said comfortably before leading everyone over to his pride and Joy. Mike climbed grumpily into the back seat and Draco slid in after, taking the middle seat so that Mike and Harry wouldn't be next to each other. After all there was no need to tempt fate, especially not where Mike's big mouth was concerned. Bella got into the passenger seat in front of Mike and Jacob obviously took the drivers seat.

Jacob chatted happily as he drove, making Bella giggle at times as Mike silently fumed behind her. Draco kept a close eye on him and he frowned when Mike changed his tactics, leaning on the back of Bella's seat so that his cheek was practically resting on hers.

"Doesn't do subtle to well does he?" Harry asked, not being exactly subtle himself. But then he hadn't meant to be.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike interrupted Jacob mid-sentence, acting as if he hadn't heard Harry's comment.

"Yes," Jacob answered, "But Bella doesn't like music."

"Bella?" Mike asked, sounding annoyed. Oh there was a battle going on between those two for sure and Bella was the prize. Harry sighed sadly at that. So much for Draco's observations about Jacob.

"He's right," Bella admitted, staring at Jacob.

"How can you not like music?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. It just irritates me," Bella answered and Mike hmphed in annoyance, sitting back in his seat.

"So that's Jacob - 1, Mike - 0 right?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah," Draco laughed, leaning forwards himself to whisper quietly, "Is it because of you-know-who?" All at once he felt extremely strange, this was the first time he'd called anyone but the Dark Lord you-know-who.

"Uh-huh," Bella muttered, looking out of her window.

"Enough said," Draco nodded and settled back.

They arrived at the theatre not long after and both Harry and Draco gave Bella their money, explaining that they still got confused by the American ways of this sort of place. In truth it was the muggle ways but what a little white lie between friends? Jacob surprised them all by handing her his own ten-dollar bill not long after they did. Bella frowned at him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I'm not old enough to get into this one," he reminded them all.

"Oh right, you're only sixteen," Harry laughed softly, "You don't look it."

"So much for relative ages," Bella muttered, "Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?" Harry and Draco assumed that Billy was Jacob's dad.

"No," Jacob said with a shrug, "I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." Draco snorted,

"That could be taken in an entirely different way."

Mike flushed at that and almost growled in annoyance as he quickened his pace to keep up with the other four. Bella blushed in embarrassment as Jacob laughed loudly, seeing what Draco meant.

They got their tickets and decided not to get any popcorn. Draco went into their row first, then Harry, the Jacob, then Bella and Mike was on the end with the aisle seat. The movie began and Harry and Draco watched as people were killed in various violent and bloody ways. It was terrible movie but neither of them wanted to say anything, after all Bella had highly recommended it after reading the reviews.

But then Jacob started sniggering.

"What?" Bella asked softly.

"Oh, c'mon!" he hissed back to her, the others of their party listening in over the sounds of violence, "The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" He chuckled deeply again and the two wizards found them selves joining in with him.

"He has a point," Harry laughed and Jacob turned his stunning smile on him.

About halfway through the movie they all heard Mike give a soft groan as he put his head in his hands.

"Mike, are you ok?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No," he groaned, "I think I'm sick."

"He doesn't look too good," Harry said, leaning forwards in his seat to look at the moaning teen. Other people around them were looking too. Mike gave a loud groan and the bolted for the door. Bella and Jacob both got up immediately.

"No stay, I'll make sure he's ok."

Jacob went with anyway and Harry sighed, slumping down in his seat.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"You were wrong. Guys definitely straight," Harry said softly, "And completely with Bella. Well at least he's better than the other weak stomached idiot. Do you think it was this terrible film that made him ill?"

"Can't have been," Draco shook his head, "Film's not at all realistic."

"You're right there, blood isn't that bright in real life. Look, it's practically glowing!" Harry laughed, quite obviously trying to cheer himself up.

"He might be Bi you know," Draco said softly.

"Nah," Harry shook his head, "He likes Bella."

They sat and watched the film for a bit longer, waiting for the others to return but when they were still alone after twenty minute's they decided that they had best check on the other three. They found Bella and Jacob sitting together on the long bench outside the guys toilets. As Harry and Draco approached they began to catch what they were saying to each other,

"That's a funny scar you've got there," Jacob said, pulling her hand to him to examine it more closely, "How did it happen?"

"Do you honestly expect me to remember where all my scars come from?" Bella asked with a rather fake laugh, obviously trying to blow off the question.

"It's cold," Jacob murmured, pressing his fingers against the scar. "Oh hey you two." Jacob had finally noticed the two wizards stood before them.

"Hey. He still in there?" Draco asked, frowning at the door to the bathroom. Jacob went to answer with an yes but just then the door opened and an ashen Mike stumbled out, practically dripping with sweat.

"Oh Mike," Bella gasped, jumping up in shock.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he gasped softly, his hands clutching his stomach. Draco and Harry shared a glance, he looked horrible and no matter how much of an ass he could be they still felt sorry for him.

"No, of course not," Bella said quickly, helping Mike stand on his unsteady feet. Harry, the ever forgiving, kind hearted person he was went to Mike's other side, putting Mike's arm around his shoulders to help him stand.

"Movie too much for you?" Jacob asked heartlessly.

"I didn't actually see any of it," Mike mumbled with a glared for the younger teen, "I was nauseated before the lights went down."

"Why didn't you say something?" Bella scolded as they staggered towards the exit. Draco and Jacob followed behind them.

"I was hoping it would pass," Mike said softly.

"Just a sec," Jacob said, rushing away briefly and returning with an empty popcorn bucket. Mike inhaled the cool night air when they stepped outside and a tiny bit of colour returned to his face but not for long. They got in the car, Jacob leaning back to hand the bucket to Mike, "Please?" was all he said and the meaning was obvious. No sick in the car.

As one they all rolled down the windows letting in the icy air and when Draco began to shiver Harry put an arm round him like any good friend would, rubbing at his arms to help warm him. Jacob watched them in the rear view mirror, a strange look on his face before his attention went back to the shivering Bella in the front seat, her legs curled up to her chest.

"Cold again?" he asked her.

"You're not?" she asked. He shook his head and Draco agreed that he did look perfectly fine despite the freezing temperature. "You must have a fever or something," Bella grumbled, reaching over to feel his forehead. "Whoa, Jake….you're burning up!" she gasped, snatching her hand back.

"I feel fine," Jacob shrugged, "Fit as a fiddle." Bella frowned and checked his temperature again. "You're hands are like ice," Jacob complained as she did so.

"Maybe it's me," Bella mumbled.

Mike suddenly groaned beside Draco and threw up loudly in the bucket. Suddenly, as everyone does when they hear or see someone else being sick, they all felt a little sick too. The smell did not help.

They arrived at Bella's and then came the dilemma of getting Mike home. In the end Bella offered to drive him in the suburban and Jacob could follow in his car to pick her up. Draco and Harry volunteered to walk home.

"You sure?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just a little walk and saves you an extra trip later," Draco said as they climbed out, helping put Mike in his own car.

"Sorry, this didn't go quite like I planned," Bella mumbled.

"That's ok, movie was amusing. What we saw of it anyway," Draco chuckled.

"It was nice seeing you again Harry. I hope you don't catch what Mike has because of this trip, I'd feel so guilty," Bella said apologetically.

"We'll be fine. You should get him home," Harry said with a smile, "Noice seeing you again Jacob."

"You too. Tell the little man I said hi," Jacob said with a smile from where he lent on his car. Harry nodded and then the two wizards headed off down the dimly lit street, heading for their house.

"I don't feel too good," Draco mumbled quietly when they were about half-way home. His hand rubbed at his suddenly aching stomach.

"Me neither," Harry admitted, "I think we might have caught it after all."

"Great," Draco mumbled.

They hurried the rest of the way home and when they arrived both were pale and shaking their stomachs about ready to send their dinners back up. Narcissa gasped at the sight of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hurrying them into the kitchen and sitting them at the table, both of them leaning forwards to ease the ache.

"Mike's sick with the flu or something. We might have caught it," Draco mumbled, "I feel so sick…"

"Hold on," Narcissa said, hurrying to the potions cupboard. She searched threw it and returned with two vials. "I can't get rid of the flu but I can help with the sick feeling and any throwing up. Take these." They obeyed, flinching at the taste but it did help calm their stomachs. But as she'd said it didn't help any of their other symptoms like the sudden dizziness and the headaches. "Now go lie down both of you. We'll have Teddy in with us tonight." Seeing the sense in her orders they were both all too happy to comply.

As soon their heads touched their pillows they were asleep.

~ * ~ * ~

Morning came and Draco felt a little better, at least he did until he stood up. Then the dizziness hit him like a sledge hammer and he fellt back without meaning to. Groaning he reached over for his phone and called Bella.

"'lo?"

"You sound like I feel," Draco grumbled.

"You got it too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Was ringing to see if you had. That answers my question," Draco sighed, "Did you get Mike home ok?"

"Yeah," Bella mumbled, "Jacob was feeling ill too. I rang but he couldn't talk to me. He got home ok though."

"Good," Draco mumbled, "Not about him being sick too. About him getting home ok. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I've stopped being sick now. I just can't stand up."

"Mmmhmm," Draco hummed softly. "Well, get well soon."

"You too…oh what about Harry?"

"Sick too. My mum's looking after Teddy. I think we're under quarantine."

"Oh I hope Teddy doesn't get it," Bella said sadly.

"He won't. You've met my mother," Draco said reassuringly.

"Yeah."

"Get well soon Bella."

"Yeah, same to both of you."

He hung up first and lay back on his bed, covering his face with his arm. Oh how he hated being sick!

A/N Don't we all hate being sick? I had a bug just like this not long ago. Felt fine at seven, felt queasy at eight and by nine I was throwing up in the car on the way home from Sea Cadets (I volunteer as an Instructor) so I can seriously sympathise with the poor characters in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Six(U)

Even though Bella hadn't admitted it out loud Draco could see how worried she was about Jacob and his mystery illness. Draco was worried for a different reason, could this mystery illness be something to do with Teddy's odd prediction…Draco really hope not. Please, please just be a bad case of the flu Draco silently begged whoever was listening.

"Do you feel it?" Harry asked as he stood, holding a drowsy Teddy in his arms, on the back porch of the house, watching a storm cloud build over head. Draco lowered himself into one of the comfortable chairs Narcissa had bought for the porch, letting his school bag drop by his feet.

"What?" he asked.

"The magic in the air," Harry said, "Like that storm cloud, growing and growing. It's what I used to feel coming from Voldemort." Draco shuddered at the name and his hand moved up to rub the back of his neck, for the first time noticing the soft of aching tingle there.

"Yes," he said softly, "I hadn't noticed but now you've said…well yes."

"Something's happening," Harry muttered softly.

"Something good or something bad?" Draco asked softly.

"I can't tell," Harry said sadly. Teddy squirmed in his arms, stretching out before curling up tighter in Harry's arms and actually falling asleep. "But I get the feeling this isn't going to end well."

~ * ~ * ~

The week ended quickly, time seeing the fly by and the two young wizards spent Saturday trying to entertain a grumbling Teddy. It was the day of the full moon and as Harry had warned nothing could please the little half-werewolf and many times he'd snapped at them with his teeth as they tried to comfort him. Draco was bouncing him on his lap as if he'd been doing it for years when the doorbell rang loudly. Narcissa, who had been reading a book in the front room answered the door.

"Oh hello Bella, here to see Draco?" she asked loudly, "He's in the kitchen with Harry and Teddy." Both teenage wizards looked up as a very pale Bella rushed in. Her hair was a mess like she'd been running and her jeans covered in dirt.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, Draco I need to talk to you," she said quickly, "Alone."

"You can say anything in front of Harry," Draco said softly.

"No I can't," she shook her head.

"Yes, you can," Draco repeated, "He knows."

"You told him?" she asked, shocked.

"I can keep a secret," Harry smiled at her.

"What is it?" Draco asked, nodding to one of the empty seat. Bella let out a loud sigh as she dropped into it.

"Have you heard about the bear sightings and the missing hiker?" Bella asked quickly. They shook their heads. They hadn't heard anything of the sorts. "I went hiking today and…well I found Laurent."

"Laurent!" Draco gasped, stiffening. Teddy made a sound of annoyance but whether it was from his seat suddenly becoming uncomfortable or just the approaching moon Draco didn't know.

"We talked," Bella continued softly.

"You talked with the vampire who was with James and Victoria?" Draco asked shocked, "You do remember that James tried to kill you, right?"

"Yes but it was all right, he didn't hurt me. He wanted to, had it all planned and I now because he told me but…" Bella protested, "Well that doesn't matter. It wasn't so much my bumping into him that I wanted to tell you about. It was what caused him to leave."

"What?" Draco asked.

"A pack of giant wolves chased him away."

Draco and Harry glanced sharply at each other. Wolves?

"They left me alone and…well this is going to sound odd but one of the wolves felt almost…familiar," Bella continued.

"Familiar?" Harry asked, "You've met a wolf before?"

"No," Bella shook her head, "It sounds silly now but at the time he reminded me of…well of Jacob."

Once again the wizards eyes met, both of there hearts beginning to beat faster with fear and worry. Jacobs name in the same conversation as giant wolves…this was not looking good.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just something in its eyes made me think of him and how I was glad I went alone after all. I wouldn't have his death on my conscience…not that I died anyway but still…" Bella mumbled, trailing off at the end.

"So…there's a pack of giant wolves in Forks," Harry murmured, "What next? Flying monkeys and the wicked witch of the west?"

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Wizard of Oz," Harry explained shortly, "You've never seen it?"

"No," Draco said calmly.

"Oh, we'll have to rent it," Harry said calmly.

"So…what do we do about these wolves?" Draco asked softly.

"I don't know but I do know that I have to get home and…well explain to Charlie. I have to tell him what I saw but he is so going to kill me," Bella grumbled.

"Good luck," Harry said softly.

"We'll make your funeral pretty," Draco promised.

"Funny," Bella glared at him as she rose form the table, "See you later."

"Bye Bella!"

They waited for the front door to open and close before looking at each other, ignoring Teddy and his whinging for a moment as they both took in what they had just been told. Giant wolves to them meant werewolves.

"What are we going to do about the werewolves?" Draco repeated his earlier question. Harry sighed sadly, pulling out his wand. "Take them out?"

"No!" Harry gasped, "That's not the way the world should work. Punish first, ask questions later. That's the sort of thinking that got you thrown in Azkaban, the sort of thinking that I've been fighting to get rid of!" Harry snapped.

"Right," Draco mumbled, biting his lip. "But what do we do then?"

"We protect ourselves, we find the werewolves, wait for them to transform back and then we will talk to them."

"Talk?"

"Talk."

~ * ~ * ~

Draco followed a few paces behind Harry, wand clenched tightly in his hand at his side. Damn Gryffindor bravery! Draco wanted nothing more than to do the traditional thing when dealing with werewolves…run away! But no, Harry wanted to find them and confront them even though they were currently in their wolf forms and were more than likely to eat them.

"Harry, they aren't going to want to talk with us," Draco said, tripping on a tree root and stumbling a little, "We wont be able to wait for them to become human again, they'll kill us first. Werewolves are uncontrollable."

"Not all," Harry shook his head, Remus' kind face appearing in his mind.

"Yes, all!" Draco snapped, Fenrir's snarling face appearing in his mind.

"Not with wolfsbane…"

"Do you really think this pack will have taken a magical potion which requires an advanced skill in potions to make?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well no but…Bella said they didn't attack her, only the vampire so they must have been thinking rationally or…" Harry protested.

"Or they were acting purely on instinct and went after their natural enemy before going after their meal," Draco said seriously.

"Well…yes. That is the other option," Harry admitted unwillingly, "But we have these!" He held up his wand as he spoke firmly.

"Yes we do but tell me do you intend to fight off a pack of murderous werewolves until dawn just so that we can have a little chat?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't sound as good when you say it like that," Harry grumbled. Draco wanted to answer but a loud growl startled both of them. They jumped and turned to face the growling with their wands raised at the ready. They found themselves facing a giant black wolf, possibly the biggest wolf either of them had ever seen. And then more giant wolves were stepping out to face them in a long line, six giant wolves facing two terrified wizards.

"Oh-My-God," Draco gasped, his eyes looking down the line of wolves, each one as menacing as the first one which was, Draco noticed, the biggest of the lot but not by all that much. "Well this was your idea Harry, you deal with them."

"O-Ok," Harry mumbled, taking a step forwards, causing the wolves to growl.

"Harry…" Draco mumbled fearfully, resisting the urge to take a step back.

"Um," Harry mumbled, gulping awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi?" Draco asked loudly, "That's all you can think of? Well here's something to consider adding on…please don't eat us!"

The big black one took a step forwards, towards Harry who immediately froze on the spot. Loud sniffing sounds came from the wolf as it's nose moved up Harry's arm, sneezing sharply once before continuing. Harry flinched as the fowl breath was blown in his face and the wolf growled, baring its sharp teeth…

"Harry…" Draco warned softly, his body trembling with fear. A huge black paw lifted off the ground slowly and a loud growl came from the beast. Suddenly the black wolf was thrown aside by the rusty brown one slamming into it's side, the snapping jaw of the black one closing on thin air instead of the arm it had been aiming for. They growled at each other for long moments before eventually silence fell, all of the wolves watching the two and almost holding their breaths.

The rusty brown wolf turned back to face them and it's beautiful dark eyes met Harry's green one's, a sad look in them and instantly Harry knew that this was the one that had made Bella think of Jacob. The eyes were almost exactly the same…

"J-Jacob?" Harry asked softly. The wolf jumped back a step in obvious surprise and the other wolves stiffened. "Jacob?" Harry asked again, his voice more confident the second time. "Is that you?"

Draco and Harry watched, their wands held very much at the ready as the growling between the black wolf and the rusty brown wolf began again before the rust coloured one disappeared into a large bush. The other wolves growled even louder as that one disappeared and slowly formed a circle around the wizards. Harry and Draco moved so that they were stood with their backs pressed together.

"Harry, this isn't going well…" Draco mumbled back over his shoulder.

"When I say so…run," Harry said softly.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Draco said softly.

"Draco, is this really the time for I told you so's?" Harry asked sharply.

"No, perhaps not," Draco mumbled as the growling of the wolves increased.

"Ok on three. One…two…"

"Stop!"

The shout had come from the bush that the wolf had disappeared into and the two wizards turned to watch with wide eyes as a very human and very naked stepped out into the little clearing.

"Hi Harry."

A/N I am so sorry that this is so short but this is where I wanted to end it, such a perfect little chapter ending. More will be on the way soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Seven(U)

"Hi Harry."

Jacob's voice was soft as he stepped around one of the growling wolves so that he could walk up to the dark haired wizard, his hands held in front of him and covering his…well just covering him.

"H-Hi Jacob," Harry mumbled back, desperately trying not to be distracted by the God like chest before him. It had been confirmed. Jacob was a werewolf… "Um."

"I think we need to talk," Jacob said softly.

"You think?" Draco scoffed, pulling his jacket off in jerky motions and holding it out to Jacob, "Cover your self."

"Oh, thanks," Jacob smiled and took the jacket, wrapping it around his muscled waist and restoring a tiny bit of his dignity.

"Don't you carry clothes?" Draco asked sharply, mentally making a note to destroy that jacket when he got home simply because it had now touched the other teens privates. "Or do you just like walking around naked?"

"We're working on it," Jacob said softly, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was slightly embarrassed, "Um…"

"You're a werewolf," Harry stated softly. Jacob's eyes met his once more and for a moment the American teen seemed lost in his own thoughts, his gaze burning into Harry's very soul.

"Yeah…" he finally mumbled, "Sort of…"

"Sort of?" Draco laughed softly but Harry spoke over him,

"If you are a werewolf why are you not under the control of the moon?"

"We're not traditional werewolves," Jacob answered, taking a step closer.

"Stay back!" Harry ordered sharply, automatically changing his defensive position to an offensive one. Jacob frowned at the wand pointing towards his face.

"What's wit the sticks anyway?" he asked.

"It's not a stick, it's a wand," Harry said, "And what do you mean by you're not traditional werewolves?" Draco realised for the first time since the war had ended Harry looked like his old self, the power hidden just bellow the surface, ready to erupt at any moment. This was the boy who had defeated the most powerful wizard in the world.

"We can change anytime we want," Jacob answered, frowning slightly now as he looked Harry up and down. "And unlike the werewolves you watch in movies we are in perfect control when we're in our animal forms. I'm new at it, just getting the hang of certain things but the others are old hands at it all now."

"That sounds more like an Animagus than a werewolf," Draco said softly.

"Yes, it does doesn't it," Harry murmured, sounding puzzled.

"So what are you two?" Jacob asked.

"We're wizards," Harry answered a little proudly.

"Really?" Jacob asked, his face showing how surprised he was, "Wizards are real? I thought they were just stories…"

"This coming from a werewolf," Draco muttered.

"Yes we are real, just like your kind," Harry answered, "The question that needs asking now is what are we going to do about it?"

"You'll have to talk with Sam about that, he's the Alpha," Jacob said, looking at the still angry black wolf. Harry frowned.

"But I thought…" he mumbled, "Teddy called you Alpha."

"What would Teddy know? He's only a baby," Jacob asked.

"His real father was a werewolf," Harry answered shortly, "The real kind, the sort of werewolf that transforms on the night of the full moon and goes crazy unless calmed with a special potion."

"Oh," Jacob murmured, slowly taking it all in. "Is he…?"

"No. Teddy's not a werewolf," Harry shook his head.

"Just gets grumpy around the full moon, really grumpy," Draco muttered, thinking of the near constant crying and whining all day.

"This place is getting weirder," Jacob laughed, almost to himself, "Werewolves and wizards and shit."

"Werewolves, apparently. Wizards, three and a half plus one witch. Shit…well I don't know about that one," Harry smiled softly and his comment actually earned what sounded like a wolf laugh from one of the wolves in the circle.

"Unless you count the vampires," Draco said calmly, "They're the shit."

"Ha!" Jacob laughed loudly, "Hate them too do you?"

"I do now," Draco muttered, "For what they did to Bella and me."

"Bella…" Jacob murmured, almost to himself. His gaze was drawn to Harry and there was an almost uncontrollable look of love in his eyes. Draco frowned. This was a quick change from the trip to the cinema when Jacob had been all lovey-dovey for Bella. "So you knew about the vampires?"

"Only what Draco told me," Harry answered.

"Right," Jacob nodded in understanding. "So…is there going to be any problems between us? What with you being wizards and us being werewolves and are you ever going to put those twigs…sorry wands down?"

"Not until your friends stop growling at us and back off," Draco answered tightly, nodding to the other werewolves still very much in their furry forms.

"Guys, shush!" Jacob said to the wolves, "These two are ok." The big black wolf growled loudly and shook it's big head. "Can't understand you Sam." The black wolf growled again but this time it was definitely directed at Jacob before ducking into the same bush Jacob had and emerging just as naked.

"So what are two wizards doing in Forks?" Sam asked in his deep voice.

"Hiding from the Wizarding world," Harry answered, "We were…"

"Criminals?" Sam asked.

"No. Celebrities," Harry snapped.

"Celebrities?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," Draco snorted, "Or rather Harry is a celebrity. I am merely a member of a well known Wizarding family."

"Celebrity," Jacob repeated, his wide eyes on Harry.

"Yes. Moving on now," Harry said strictly, "Do you lot eat people?"

"Subtle as ever," Draco muttered.

"No we do not," Sam growled.

"Not even on the full moon?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Ok then," Harry said brightly before turning to Draco, "Good werewolves. Or Animagus's…that's really to say. Animagus's."

"I think you're meant to say Animagi," Draco pointed out, "The plural of Animagus is Animagi."

"Makes sense," Harry nodded.

"What is an Animagus?" Jacob asked, speaking the strange word slowly.

"It's a wizard or witch who has the ability to turn into an animal," Harry explained, "My father was one. He could turn into a stag. And my Godfather, he could turn into big black dog."

"And one of our teachers could turn into a cat," Draco added.

"That was always annoying. You'd think you'd got away with something and then she'd be there," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "You lot appear to be more like them that a real werewolf."

"Yeah," Jacob mused, "Have you met many werewolves?"

"Two," Harry said, "One good, ever so good. Teddy's father. And one bad."

"Very bad," Draco muttered.

"How bad?" Sam asked with a frown.

"He killed many on purpose, both as a wolf and as a man. He also bit a friend of mine. The only thing that saved my friend from becoming a werewolf himself was the fact that he was bitten by the werewolf in human form," Harry answered. "He just reacts to the full moon a bit like Teddy does only Bill's teeth apparently get sharper and he likes to eat raw meat."

"Ew," Draco grimaced.

"Nothing wrong with raw meat," Jacob chuckled.

"Plenty wrong with raw meat," Draco countered.

"But the good werewolf, you liked him?" Sam asked.

"He was like a father to me at times," Harry admitted, "He was one of my teachers for a year and then one of my dearest friends."

"How did he die?" Jacob asked softly.

"A war," Harry answered shortly.

"This war, is it over?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"I take it then you were on the winning side," Sam said.

"Not on, Harry was the winning side. The Saviour of the Wizarding world, that's how he's known now. Not much of an improvement from The-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Shut up Draco," Harry muttered, blushing deeply, "I was on the good side and we won. That's all." Draco snorted.

"Were you on the good side?" Sam asked him with a frown.

"No," Draco said, his smile disappearing, "I guess I could be called a turncoat. My family and I had no choice at the beginning; we had to join the Dark Lord. But eventually we came to our senses. With Harry's help."

"Oh," both Jacob and Sam muttered.

"Yeah. Less said about that the better," Draco said quickly.

"I agree," Harry nodded.

"Well…I think that we can be friends," Sam said eventually, "As long as both sides keep the other a secret and don't harm the humans."

"Deal," Harry nodded, holding out his hand. Slowly Sam placed his in the smaller hand and they shook. A light glow appeared around their hands and the wolves jumped back startled.

"What's that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"A Wizarding Promise," Harry answered.

"Right," Sam said slowly, pulling his hand back when the light had faded. "Let's go." He turned away and seemed to explode out of his skin, landing in his wolf form once again.

"That's a lot more dramatic than your everyday Animagus," Draco said.

"And a lot nicer than a normal werewolf," Harry said.

"Well…" Jacob said a little awkwardly as the wolves began to walk away, "See you around. And…bring the little wolf-man over any time you want. Play with big wolves." Harry chuckled,

"I'll do that."

Draco raised his eyebrows, they were flirting!

"Bye," Jacob smiled once more at them before he turned away. "Oh and Draco," he called back, pulling his hand away from his waste and effectively removing his cover revealing a rather nice bottom which Harry's eyes were instantly glued to. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Draco said as he caught the jacket thrown at him, holding it away from his body with the tip of his thumb and middle finger. Jacob jumped high into the air and exploded just like Sam had and the two wizards watched as the rusty brown wolf bounded away through the trees. "You want this as some sick stalker like memento of your wolf crush?"

"What?" Harry asked startled.

"I'm gonna burn it unless you want it," Draco nodded to the jacket.

"No, I will have it," Harry mumbled, "Thanks."

"Pleasure," Draco muttered as he handed the jacket over, "So, back home?"

"Yeah."

~ * ~ * ~

As Jacob ran to catch up with the other members of his pack he couldn't stop his thoughts straying to Harry. When he'd seen Harry standing there everything else in the world had disappeared, like the strings attaching him to the world had disappeared, like a pair of giant scissors had cut them simultaneously.

_(I)"What is going on?"(I) _an angry voice asked in his mind via the packs mental connection. _(I)"What is that person to you Jacob? He'd better be something bloody important for you to disobey me the way you did. He could have exposed us to the humans!"(I) _Sam was very pissed indeed.

_(I)"I…"(I)_

_(I)"He's his mate."(I) _That was Paul. _(I "Didn't you see it Sam? He Imprinted on the wizard."(I) _

_(I)"I did?!"(I) _Jacob gasped.

_(I)"Yes."(I) _Paul thought sharply, stopping and turning to Jacob and in doing so forcing Jacob to stop as well. _(I)"Didn't you see it Sam? His whole world was that wizard just like when you're with her you're with Emily. Was I the only one who saw it?"(I) _The other wolves had stopped too and were standing around Jacob.

_(I)"I saw…something,"(I) _Jared admitted quietly_._

_(I)"I saw two strangers who should have been kept out of the look,"(I) _Sam growled across the link, shaking his big head.

_(I)"Harry's my…my mate?"(I) _Jacob asked softly, his heart beginning to beat faster. Paul nodded his head sharply. Even though he'd been the one to notice it he obviously didn't agree with it. _(I)"Oh Lord…what am I going to do? I mean I already had…well…Bella…but…I thought…"(I)_

_(I)"It doesn't matter anyway. You can't talk to either of them any more,"(I) _Sam said sternly, _(I)"We can't risk anyone finding out our secret."(I)_

_(I)"But Harry and Draco know,"(I) _Jacob said softly. _(I)"They know and they said they wouldn't talk. They have their own secrets so we know that they can keep ours. Why can't I…"(I) _

_(I)"No Jacob. They might know what we are but they don't know everything. They won't know everything. It's too dangerous and for them. Look what I did to Emily!"(I) _Sam roared. _(I)"It's for the best that they know no more."(I)_

_(I)"But I invited them to come over any time,"(I) _Jacob said softly.

_(I)"Un-invite them,"(I) _Sam growled. _(I)"Let's go."(I) _

_(I)"Sam…"(I)_

_(I)"I am the alpha Jacob and you will obey me!"(I) _Sam roared and Jacob felt his front legs buckle, causing his head to bow down. _(I)"It is for the best."(I) _

Jacob stared at the black wolf for a long moment before turning and taking off through the woods as fast as his four legs would take him. Harry was his mate, Harry was his MATE! All romantic thought's of Bella seemed long gone now…not that it mattered. He couldn't even be friends with her because deep, deep down he knew Sam was right. It was for the best that they know no more than they already do. And that their friendships end.

But why did it have to hurt him so much?

A/N There we go and I'm afraid that's going to have to be it for a little while. I'm off to France for a week and I can't take my laptop with me, not practical when camping. Will be back to writing as soon as I get back however.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

A/N4 I'M BACK!

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Eight(U)

"Why do you want Jake's number?" Bella asked as she sat on Draco's bed with the blond teen, Harry and little Teddy. The teens were each sat on one edge of the bed facing inwards, keeping an eye on Teddy as he played happily in the centre of the large bed with his muggle Teddy bear, the only one he owned that didn't come to life when he played with it.

"He said I could take Teddy over to see him but I don't want to turn up un-announced," Harry explained, playing with Teddy's wavy hair. Thankfully it was still his natural light brown colour, Teddy remembering not to change in front of Bella.

"Oh," Bella mumbled in understanding, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts list. "Here." She handed it over to Harry who pulled out his own mobile phone, purchased a few days before, and carefully added Jacob's number to his contacts list.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, giving the phone back.

"He probably won't answer though," Bella muttered sullenly.

"What do you mean Bella?" Draco asked.

"He's been avoiding me," Bella explained sadly, "Making excuses and getting his dad to make excuses. Although he might answer for you thinking about it, it's probably just me he's avoiding."

"I don't believe that," Draco shook his head.

"I do," Bella said sadly, "He's changed since I introduced you to him."

Draco and Harry shared a look; yeah they knew he'd changed. He was a werewolf and if his change in behaviour meant what they thought it meant he was a new one. That hadn't come up when they talked the other night.

"I'd best go," Bella sighed, getting up slowly to make sure that Teddy didn't fall off the bed when she moved. Harry appreciated the care she took and pulled Teddy into his lap, the little boy grumbling slightly at the sudden restriction to his playing. "See you later."

"See you around," Harry smiled at her, "Say bye to Bella, Teddy."

"Bye," Teddy obeyed, waving as he always did. Bella waved back.

"Bye Bella," Draco said, smiling at her as she left his room, walking slowly down the stairs, "If he hurts her I will kill him, werewolf or not, your crush or not."

"He's not my crush," Harry defended himself. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "Ok maybe a little but…"

"But nothing," Draco shrugged, "I saw you staring at his bum."

"Does that mean you were staring too?" Harry demanded, a sudden jealousy coursing through him. Jacob was his…no…no he wasn't…what was he thinking?

"No. I was watching you funnily enough," Draco told him. "Call him."

"Now?" Harry asked.

"No, in fifteen years time," Draco muttered sarcastically, picking Teddy out of Harry's arms in a move that was becoming far too natural. So much for his suspicions of not being good with kids, "Best to get it over and done with if he's being as strange as Bella says."

"He was fine with us," Harry defended.

"Fine?" Draco asked.

"Ok, not fine. I mean he was little…stressed but…you know he wasn't mean or anything," Harry said softly. Draco's eyebrow rose once more. "It's really creepy when you do that." Harry grumbled as he opened his phone again, scrolling down to find Jacob's recently added number and pressing the green button. "Here goes."

The phone was picked up after five rings.

"Hello? Who is this?" Jacob's voice sounded a little different over the phone.

"Hey Jacob, it's Harry," Harry said brightly.

"Oh. Um…hi Harry," Jacob suddenly sounded rather awkward now and that started the little alarm bells going off in Harry's head. He was suddenly thankful the Draco had carried Teddy over to the window to watch Bella go, in effect giving him a moment of privacy to make his call.

"I got your number off of Bella, hope you don't mind. It's just I didn't want to turn up at yours unannounced and Teddy's been asking to see his Alpha," Harry explained, smiling to himself. Teddy had been repeating the word Alpha over and over again since the day he'd met Jacob. "So I was wondering if we could pop round and see you today?"

"Um…well…today's not so good so good for me," Jacob mumbled.

"Ok. What about tomorrow?" Harry suggested.

"No," Jacob said shortly," Tomorrow's no good either." Harry gave up hiding the frown from his face as he sat tensely on the bed. "Look I should be honest with you, the situation has changed a little bit since we spoke the other night."

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked softly. Distantly he heard the roar of Bella's truck as she drove away and noticed that Draco, Teddy holding in his arms, was perched on the windowsill and watching him from across the room.

"It's too dangerous for you to be around us," that stunned Harry. Did Jacob not remember who he was? Or more importantly what he was?

"Why? We know what you are and you now know what we are. And like we said that night we are perfectly capable of defending ourselves should the need arise," Harry would have said more but Jacob interrupted, his voice sounding pained,

"No. It's too dangerous. Look we're new to this, the only one of us that can really control it is Sam, he's been one the longest and he hurt Emily and…I can't hurt you." Harry's frown was deep enough to actually hurt his face. Jacob sounded truly torn about this. "I won't hurt you. You don't deserve that and even though…even though I…no…I'm sorry Harry."

And then he just hung up.

Harry sat there, stunned and confused listening to the loud tone in his ear until Draco walked over and took the phone away from Harry, closing it and ending the call from his end. Teddy was silent with worry, his big eyes staring at his daddy.

"Harry?" Draco asked, perching beside him on the bed, "What is it?"

"Jacob doesn't want to be our friend any more," Harry said monotonously.

"Did he say why?" Draco asked, trying to control the anger growing inside of him. What was it with the Dark Creatures of Forks and hurting people?! Teddy looked from his daddy to his new uncle in silence, sucking on the ear of his teddy bear as he held it tightly in his hands.

"Apparently he's just realised it's too dangerous," Harry said softly, "That he doesn't want to risk hurting me. That he won't hurt me."

_(I)…how easily I lost control. That is why I am leaving you now, to protect you, protect from me. The killer.(I)_

The words of the letter seemed to pound against the inside of his skull and he closed his eyes against the pain and the anger they brought forth. Jasper had left him because he didn't believe he could defend himself, had hurt him to keep him safe…had broken his heart…well Draco would be damned if he was going to let that happen to Harry. If anyone in the world deserved to find true love, no matter who or what it might be with, it was Harry Potter.

"That idiot," he growled, putting Teddy in the centre of the bed as he stood up and began to pace angrily in front of Harry, "That stupid…stupid mutt! Doesn't he know anything about wizards?"

"Obviously not," Harry mumbled, an utter sadness filling his beautiful eyes as each second passed and that hardened Draco's already hard heart.

"Well then we'll just have show him," Draco said calmly.

"How?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco and for an instance the saviour of the Wizarding world looked at young as his godson.

"Harry, who stopped the Dark Lord getting his hands on the Philosopher's stone?" Draco asked lightly.

"Me," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, you. When you were eleven," Draco emphasised the age. "And who found the Chamber of Secrets, defeated the monster and managed to save the damsel in distress all without the aid of a safety net?"

"Me…"

"Yeah, at twelve," Draco said loudly, "And who tried to take on an uncontrolled werewolf who from what my Godfather said was very hungry, a criminal that wasn't really a criminal but everyone thought was a criminal and a rat who was a wizard and a criminal in disguise at thirteen?"

"Me…"

"And who won the Tri-Wizard Tournament at fourteen?"

"Well me…"

"And who went all the way to the department of mysteries to fight the Dark Lord and his followers at fifteen?"

"Me but…

"And who defeated the most powerful dark wizard that the world has ever known, saving hundreds if not thousands of lives?"

"Me but Draco…"

"Yes. You. And there's no but about it. Granger might be the smartest witch of the time but you, you are the bravest and the luckiest and the most popular and…well…you're the best wizard or our time," Draco said passionately, dropping to his knees in front of Harry.

"No I'm not…" Harry shook his head.

"Hey. No arguing with me when I'm on a role," Draco snapped light heartedly, earning a ghost of a smile from Harry, "You are the best wizard of our time and one of the most powerful wizards there has ever been. If anyone can convince a hard headed werewolf/shape shifter that you can look after yourself it's you." Draco was amazingly calm as he said this. "Ok?"

"O-Ok…"

"Good," Draco smiled brightly, "And don't worry Harry, we'll help you won't we Teddy?" He looked towards the little boy who removed the teddy bear from his long enough to echo loudly,

"Help!"

"Ok, man with the plan," Harry said softly, looking at Draco with a little less heartbreak in his eyes and a lot more hope, "What do you suggest we do?"

And so the planning began.

~ * ~ * ~

The following day Draco was doing his homework when the house phone rang. His parents were out doing the food shop and Harry was giving Teddy a bath, the little boys excited screams filling the house along with the loud splashing of water. And so he knew he was the only one who could answer the phone. Running down the stairs he snatched up the handset, just in time apparently.

"Hello, Malfoy residence," he said quickly.

"Draco? Hi, it's Chief Swan…er Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Hello Chief Swan," Draco had not been expecting this particular caller. "Do you need to speak to my parents?"

"No, it's you I wanted to speak to," Charlie said softly on the other end of the phone, "Do you know what's going on between Bella and Jacob? Only I thought they were getting close, like best buddies or something but now…has he hurt her?"

"What?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Billy called, told me they'd argued but Bella said…well…do you know anything about this business with Sam Uley?" Charlie asked.

"The gang leader?" Draco asked, "Only what Bella's told me. I've never met any of them, the gang that is. But she said once Jacob was really scared of them." Of course he was lying about not meeting them but he couldn't very well tell the very human Chief of Police that he'd met them in the forest in their wolf forms could he?

"Yeah, Bella said he'd told Jacob he couldn't be friends with her any more," Charlie murmured, almost to himself.

"Is she ok?" Draco asked softly.

"She looked like when Edwin left," Charlie growled and Draco couldn't tell if the man had got the vampires name wrong on purpose or not. "Look you obviously don't know anything. I'll call Billy; see what he has to say. But Draco, if you could maybe talk to Bella sometime…"

"Of course," Draco agreed quickly.

"Thanks. Bye," he hung up and Draco leaned against the wall with a frown. Sam Uley had told Jacob he couldn't be friends with Bella any more. Could that mean he'd also told Jacob not to be friends with them any more, with Harry? Maybe the still being planned confrontation and demonstration would be more easily received than he'd expected.

He returned upstairs but instead of going back to his yawn inspiring homework he stepped into the bathroom and couldn't help letting out a loud laugh. Harry was as wet as Teddy only he was still wearing clothes.

"Not funny," Harry growled at him, "This little monster thinks it's funny to-" He was cut off when the little monster in the bath used both hands to splash an impressive amount of water in Harry's face.

"It is funny," Draco said in approval. Teddy laughed and clapped.

"Who was on the phone?" Harry asked, changing the subject as he tried to rub the soft flannel, frothy with soap up and down Teddy's back.

"Bella's dad," Draco said, putting the lid of the toilet down and perching on it. Harry frowned over at him. "Yeah I know, unexpected. He says Jacob and Bella have fallen out. Wanted to know if I knew anything."

"Oh?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah. Apparently Jacob told Bella that he couldn't be here friend any more. Sound familiar?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"But he also told her that it was Sam Uley who told him he couldn't be friends with her," Draco delivered the sort of good news calmly.

"The alpha," Harry mumbled.

"Yup," Draco nodded, "What do you want to bet he said the same thing about us." Harry dropped the flannel into the water and began, almost robotically to use the little cup on the floor beside him to rinse off Teddy's soapy skin.

"He did sound very reluctant," Harry finally murmured after a few moments of silence, "When he told me that…"

"He wants to be friends," Draco said. He didn't say what he was really thinking of course - _(I)"He wants to be more than friends with you."(I)_. "So when our C and D arrives…"

"C and D?" Harry asked with a frown as he stepped back from the tub, pulling off his dripping shirt before drying himself with one of the towels on the rail.

"Confrontation and Demonstration," Draco explained.

"Oh yeah, C and D is easier," Harry said in understanding as he lifted little Teddy out of the bath, the boy going reluctantly despite the slight chill of the water now after having been in it for so long and wrapped another huge towel around him, almost covering him up completely. In fact for a moment all Draco could see of him were the hairs sticking about madly on the top of his little head.

"So when our C and D arrives it should be easier than we thought to convince him that it is possible for us to be friends," Draco said confidently.

"Not if his Alpha's commanded it," Harry said softly, gently rubbing Teddy's skin dry and making Teddy giggle so much he missed an opportunity to say his favourite word. Alpha of course.

"Huh?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Honestly, didn't you listen in Defence Against The Dark Arts?" Harry asked with an exasperated sigh.

"No. But neither did you," Draco pointed out.

"No but Hermione did and she told me everything later, many times in fact," Harry chuckled, "The point that I remember is that when an Alpha wolf gives an order to the pact in the form of a command the pack literally cannot refuse. It's a magical force, like a werewolf imperious curse only without the cursing."

"Ah," Draco muttered.

"Ah indeed," Harry agreed, wrapping the towel tightly around Teddy now that he was dry and picking him up. "Time for pyjama's, bedtime story nd bed little man," he said the squirming two year old.

"No!" Teddy cried, "No bed! No bed!"

"Teddy," Harry warned, "No tantrums."

"No bed!" Teddy complained, the beginning of what Harry knew from experience would be a long and whiny tantrum just like every other night he decided he didn't want to go to bed.

"I'll get him settled then I'll come up and we can chat. You're parents should be home soon anyway," Harry said, easily holding the now crying child.

"Good luck," Draco said, turning into his room as Harry walked down the stairs, telling Teddy to calm down and that all little boys had to go to bed when it was their bedtime. "Was I ever like that?" he asked himself as he sat back down to face his homework once more. Thinking about it he chuckled to himself and muttered, "No, I was probably worse."

It was a full half an hour before the house was silent once more and Harry came up to Draco's room, sitting on Draco's bed and flopping back with a tired sigh. Teddy was a handful but Draco knew Harry would never change him, not for anything in the world. And he'd certainly never give him up.

"So what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"English Literature," Draco growled, "Some stupid muggle wrote a stupid book and I have to write a stupid essay that's in for tomorrow."

"Wow, sounds…stupid," Harry muttered.

"Oh it is," Draco muttered.

"What book?" Harry asked.

"Wuthering Heights," Draco grumbled.

"I like that book," Harry said.

"I don't."

"There are worse books," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't have to write an essay on them do I?" Draco muttered.

"No, that's true," Harry shrugged.

The minutes ticked by as the two boys sat in comfortable silence, Teddy's little snores amplified by the spell that worked as a sort of baby monitor only without having to carry around the little plastic box. Draco shut his book triumphantly when he finished the conclusion and shook out his hand, his hand cramping up from the sheer amount of writing he had just done. But then again it was his own fault, he had left it to the last minute again…

"What was that?" Harry asked, sitting up on Draco's bed.

"What?" Draco asked, turning around in his seat to frown at his friend.

"I heard something," Harry said quickly.

"It was probably Teddy," Draco shrugged and began to put his things back into his school bag. However he too heard the tapping this time and it definitely wasn't Teddy. "Ok, I heard it that time."

"What is it?" Harry asked, drawing out his wand. Draco got up and walked to the bedside cabinet, picking up his wand from it's home.

"There it is again," Draco said, pointing his wand towards the window, "It's coming from the window." Moving as one both teens took a few steps towards the window, peering at the dark glass. There was something there. "You petrify it, I'll open the window."

"Ok," Harry agreed to the plan.

Draco said the spell loudly and clearly and the force he put behind it threw open the window much faster than a human could, almost shattering the glass.

_(I)"Petrificus Totalus!"(I) _Harry cried and the figure who had yelped in shock and began to let go of the outside window ledge froze in place. _(I)"Wingardium Leviosa,"(I) _Harry cast the spell calmly and the figure floated up a few inches and into the room, it's knees knocking against the window frame painfully. As it floated in the light revealed just who had been spying on them and tapping on the window,

"Jacob?!"

A/N I tried really hard not to make that last bit like when he visit's Bella in the book, really, really hard. I wrote some of this when I was in France, sitting in the back of a world war two truck…lol. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Nine(U)

Slowly, over so slowly Harry lowered Jacob to the ground, leaving the teenager struck in his awkward house climbing pose, tipping forwards on his bent knees, his nose pressing against the floor painfully.

"Still think you're too dangerous for us, Jacob?" Draco asked with a laugh. Of couldn't Jacob couldn't reply, paralysed like he was. "And just in case you were wondering these spells will work just as well when you're a wolf."

"Will they?" Harry asked in surprise, "I thought it only worked on people…"

"No. You've obviously never tried it on something else have you?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head, "Neither have I but I've seen it done. How do you think the Dark Lord set them on people when they were in the control of the moon. They certainly didn't take wolfsbane. He'd paralyse them, levitate them and then let them do his dirty work."

"Enough Draco," Harry said softly.

"Sorry," Draco apologised, "More than you wanted to know?"

"No, more than he needed to know," Harry looked down at Jacob. "I'm going to release you so we can talk properly. _(I)Finite Incantatum.(I)_"

"Whoa!" Jacob gasped suddenly as his body was released, crumpling into a heap on the floor, his face scraping along the carpet and giving him a nasty carpet burn on his cheek and chin.

"Oops," Harry muttered, "Sorry Jacob, I should have put you on your back."

"That sounds rude," Draco snorted.

"Only to those with filthy minds," Harry said, adding a glare for good measure as his cheeks blushed. Jacob, surprisingly was blushing too and Draco wondered if it was because he wanted to be on his back for Harry in the dodgy way…

"Hey, I'm a picture of perfect innocence!" Draco protested with a laugh.

"Pictures can be deceiving," Harry pointed out, "Are you ok Jacob?"

"I'm fine. I heal fast," already the carpet burn looked better, "H-How did you do all that? The window and paralysing me and…"

"Magic," Draco said, waving his wand in his hand, "We did tell you we were wizards. Don't tell me you're memory is that bad."

"No, my memory is fine. It's just we thought…well I mean I thought…I didn't expect…" Jacob mumbled, still sitting on the floor as the two wizards stood over him making him feel very small for the first time in a long while.

"Didn't expect what?" Harry asked.

"Well…you're powerful," Jacob mumbled.

"Yes. What **(B)did(B)** you expect?" Draco asked.

"Honestly?" Jacob asked, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment, "Abracadabra and bunny rabbits."

"Abracadabra?" Draco asked, his eyebrow arching. Harry began to laugh. "What on earth is Abracadabra?" the pure blood wizard asked.

"It's the word that muggle magicians say before pulling a white bunny out of a hat or making someone disappear through a cunningly concealed trap door," Harry chuckled before looking down at Jacob, "And Jacob, that's a magician, not a wizard. Wizards are something very different."

"I'm beginning to see that," Jacob mumbled.

"I should hope so," Harry said, "Those spells we used on you? The ones that you just called powerful? We were taught them when we were eleven and were beginning our magical training."

"You're kidding," Jacob gasped.

"Nope, first year spells," Draco snorted, "Very simple."

"But…"

"You want to see a seventh year spell?" Draco offered.

"Yes…" Jacob said slowly, worrying that he would end up hurt somehow.

"This is called Apparation. You learn it when you turn seventeen as there is an age restriction for safety," Draco explained as he walked over and shut the door before walking back to the still open window. Fixing his gaze of Jacob's he held his wand aloft, mumbled the appropriate spell and disappeared with a pop.

"Shit!" Jacob gasped, jumping to his feet, "Where did he go?"

"Not through a trap door in the floor," Harry chuckled just as a knock came on the door, "Go on Jacob. Answer it." Slowly Jacob walked across the room and turned the handle.

"Hello," Draco grinned at him.

"Shit," Jacob repeated the curse.

"That is a seventh year spell but there are still much more powerful ones out there," Draco explained as he stepped back into his bedroom, "There's one that could kill you where you stand even before you said 'help' but I won't be demonstrating that one as it is against the law."

"Oh…good," Jacob mumbled.

"Not to ruin the nice and light mood we have going on here but…well what are you doing here? You said that…well you said that you didn't want to be friends with me…with us any more," Harry said softly, hugging himself almost subconsciously. Draco moved to stand beside him, reaching out with a gentle hand to squeeze Harry's shoulder.

"Um yes, I did say that," Jacob coughed awkwardly, "I was obeying my alpha's orders."

"That's the black wolf right?" Harry asked softly.

"Sam, yeah, the one you spoke to about a treaty," Jacob mumbled, "He's decided that the pack is too dangerous for normal people to be friends with."

"But we aren't normal," Harry pointed out.

"I know but…well he ordered me and I couldn't disobey him," Jacob said softly, "A pack member cannot disobey his alpha…"

"And yet here you are," Draco murmured.

"Yes," Jacob coughed, "Well you see I…I couldn't stop thinking about you-and Bella," he added on quickly, looking away from Harry sharply, "I don't see why I can't be friends with you or her. You know about the vampires and about us and you are…well yes. And Bella…well she's innocent but I'd never hurt her and…"

"Bella knew about the vampires," Draco pointed out, "She was dating one of them after all. She knew all about them."

"Does she know about you?" Jacob asked, taking the news well as it wasn't really that much of a surprise. After all as Draco had said she'd been dating that filthy bloodsucker, she must have noticed the fact that he wasn't normal.

"No. We haven't told her yet," Draco mumbled.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"She's just had vampires. She's about to have werewolves, trust me, she'll figure it out. She doesn't need wizards and witches on top of that. Not yet anyway," Draco sighed.

"So you just…changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Jacob nodded, "I want to be your friend and Bella's friend and I want to know Teddy," Jacob said quietly, "And I told Sam this and I…well I disobeyed him. He's angry but he'll calm down eventually, I think he'll calm down about it when he sees just home powerful you are."

"He shouldn't have changed his mind anyway," Draco muttered a little angrily, "About our friendship. Harry did a wizard's promise. They can't be broken or at least we can't break them. Apparently you lot can."

"Draco," Harry said softly, "He's just doing what he thinks is right."

"But Harry…"

"No," Harry shushed him, "I think I'd do the same. After all we never confirmed that we weren't a threat."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Well we didn't, did we?" Harry asked him, "I mean we talked about why we were hiding and the fact that I was on the good side and we actually admitted that you weren't always on the good side so…yeah. I can sort of understand. Sort of."

"I can't," Draco growled, "A promise of friendship, especially a Wizarding promise should not be broken under any circumstances." As a pure blood Draco had been brought up with very firm beliefs about Wizarding Promises and Bonds and Oaths. Harry wasn't so committed to tradition.

"Like Jacob said, we just need to give Sam time and show him that we are good wizards," Harry said to the blond teen before turning back to Jacob, "Right?"

"Right," Jacob smiled a very dashing smile.

"Cool," Harry smiled back, his cheeks turning pink.

"Oh dear, save me from this romantic nonsense," Draco muttered.

"Huh?" Jacob asked as Harry blushed even deeper. Yes, he'd been having romantic thoughts about having that smile aimed at him for a very different reason…like on a date.

"You two with the flirty smiles and the flirty eyes and…"

"Draco shut up now," Harry ordered.

"Flirty?" Jacob asked softly.

Harry was saved from answering and from further embarrassment by Teddy screaming downstairs. Turning he rushed from the room, his feet pounding down the stairs as he rushed down to comfort Teddy from what everyone assumed had been a nightmare.

"He likes you," Draco said calmly.

"Oh," Jacob mumbled.

"Do you like him or Bella?" Draco was blunt.

"I-" Jacob trailed off, his eyes widening in shock, "Him…" he finally admitted, "But don't tell him."

"I wont," Draco said, "That's for you to do. But I tell you this, hurt him and I'll break that law I spoke of earlier and you'll find yourself in doggy heaven. Got it?"

"Got it," Jacob nodded.

"Good," Draco smiled at him.

"I should go," Jacob said, heading back to the still open window, "Tell Harry I said bye and that I'll be in touch."

"Ok," Draco nodded, "Oh and Jacob?" Draco called across the room as the big teen started climbing out the window, "Talk to Bella. She was really hurt."

"I know. That's where I'm headed now," Jacob admitted.

"Good. She got hurt enough as it was," Draco said.

"You'll kill me if I hurt her as well won't you?" Jacob asked lightly.

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"You care a lot about other people don't you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm making up for too many years where I didn't," Draco said, almost sadly.

"You're a good person," Jacob said softly.

"Not as good as Harry," Draco said with a smile, "Don't hurt him."

"Never."

Neither said goodbye before Jacob dropped out of the window, landing easily on the ground a few feet bellow. Draco flicked his wand and the window closed slowly as he left the room, heading down to Harry and Teddy.

~ * ~ * ~

Draco woke the following morning feeling strangely relaxed. His dreams had been empty, no images from his past and no twisting predictions of his lonely future. Just a blissful nothingness. He could hear his parents in their room and he smiled at the flirting banter. His parents were so much more open now and even though it was more than a little bit disturbing Draco was happy for them, they were loving couple he remembered from his early childhood again. The nervous couple who argued and hid their emotions were long gone. He dressed casually, he had no plans for the day and as such was just going to watch another muggle movie he'd downloaded (Yeah, check him out; he'd learnt how to download movies onto his laptop. Legally of course. Piracy he'd learned from the annoying adverts was bad.)

"Morning Draco," Harry greeted as Draco stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry," Draco replied before leaning down to kiss Teddy's forehead as the little boy sat in his high chair waiting for his porridge and jam, "Morning Teddy." Harry smiled as he stirred the jam in, thrilled at how Draco had attached to Teddy. It was really helping him, his weight was coming up again and he was smiling.

"What are you doing today Draco?" Harry asked as he tested the heat of the porridge, making sure it wouldn't burn Teddy's mouth. It was a nice temperature, warm but not piping hot. Putting Teddy's little spoon in the bowl he placed it on the little table on Teddy's high chair, "Careful Teddy, not too much mess."

"Kay," Teddy mumbled adorably before picking up his spoon.

"I haven't got any plans for today, thought I'd watch a movie," Draco answered Harry's question as he put the kettle on, needing a cup of tea.

"Well now you do," Harry said cheerfully, "I need to go shopping and I thought you might like to come with me. I'm taking Teddy as well."

"Shopping where?" Draco asked as he got down a mug for his tea.

"Wizards Street in New York," Harry answered, naming the American version of Diagon Alley, "I want to get some magical stuff and I don't think Port Angeles will have it. Nor will they have the next age group of growing clothes for Teddy."

"Growing clothes?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Yeah, they adjust as he grows but they have a maximum size and when they reach that they stop. Well Teddy's a big boy now and he needs the next size up," Harry explained, "Hermione introduced me to them."

"Of course she did," Draco chuckled, dropping a tea bag into the cup.

"So do you want to come?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not," Draco shrugged, "Never been shopping with a saviour before. Do you get discounts?" Harry laughed loudly, nodding a little reluctantly. Some shopkeepers tried to give him things for free but the only person he ever allowed to do this was George Weasley at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. The shop was booming, set up in memory of Fred. In the window of their shop in Diagon Alley was large photo of Fred and George, the words 'Im Memoriam' floating around Fred.

"But I also get a lot of unwanted attention and autograph hunters. Just to warn you," Harry said, "Sometimes they can get quite…physical." Draco frowned as the kettle reached its boiling point loudly. "They get very grabby. I've had bruises from them a couple of times."

"Really?" Draco asked with a frown as he poured the hot water into the cup.

"Really," Harry nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't come after all," Draco sighed.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"If they bruise their saviour what will they do someone who was their enemy?" Draco asked softly but logically. Harry paused in making his own breakfast and looked over at Draco. The blond might not realise it but the hurt he felt at that thought was written all over his face.

"Nothing," Harry said firmly, "I wont let them. They have no right to do or say anything to you about the past."

"But…"

"No. No arguing. The past is the past. How many times have I told you?" Harry asked with a smile. "How many times more will I have to tell you before you do as I say? Before you believe me that it doesn't matter?"

"A few more times," Draco admitted with a little smile of his own.

"Fine. I'll tell you as many times as it takes," Harry said happily, "We'll leave for Wizards Street in an hour. That gives us plenty of time to eat and get ready."

"Ok," Draco nodded and looked down at his outfit as he went over to the fridge to get out the milk, "I need to change." Harry laughed loudly at the ever so Draco comment. Of course he'd never go out into the Wizarding world in a baggy t-shirt and old jeans.

~ * ~ * ~

Wizards Street was hidden from the muggle world much like Diagon Alley was in London only instead of going through a pub to get to the magical world the American's had chosen to make people walk through a Goth/Witchcraft shop owned by an undercover witch. Not that Harry and Draco had had to experience that this time as they Apparated into the designated Apparating zone on the street. They knew about the Goth shop entrance because of Hermione of course, she'd read about it and told Harry all about when he had told her that he was moving.

"Ok, it's a bit…taller than Diagon Alley," Harry commented as the two English wizards took in the sight of the busy street. As Harry had said all of the buildings were much taller than the ones on their own magical street, some of them at least twenty stories high. But then again it fit in with the muggle city, that was all tall buildings as well. Of course the muggle buildings didn't look quite so…dangerous. Two of the buildings had slumped so much that they rested against each other across the street, held there by magic and forming an arch that the shoppers were happily walking under.

"Uh-huh," Draco mumbled one of the many sayings he'd accidentally picked up while attending Forks High. "We should have worn robes." He was right, most of the other shoppers were dressed in the billowing robes of a wizard or a witch. Only a few were dressed like they were in muggle clothes. The muggle borns and their families no doubt. "You know we're gonna get lost right?"

"No we wont," Harry said confidently, tightening his grip on Teddy's hand as the little boy stood between the two of them. "I think there must be more than one shop per building. Look at all the signs…" He was right of course. On each building hung signs of different ages, the oldest ones painted wooden signs swaying the breeze and the next the flashing neon signs of the muggle world. "Maybe it's one per floor or something like that. Hmm. What do you want to do first?"

"I don't mind really. I wouldn't mind a bit of clothes shopping," Draco said softly, reading the signs of the building to his right. There was a street café to their left and when Harry looked to check it out, thinking that maybe it would be a good place to have lunch one of the customers gasped loudly. The young man, their age, jumped up so violently he sent his chair flying and Harry flinched as the man rushed up into his personal space.

"Oh My God! You're Harry Potter!"

His loud scream drew the attention of all the other shoppers close to them and in no time at all a mob had formed around them, people asking for autographs and photographs and just wanting to speak to their saviour. Teddy whimpered fearfully and Harry picked him up, holding him close.

"Oh whose that?" someone asked.

"This is Teddy, my Godson," Harry answered with a smile. At first this sort of attention had frightened him and made him nervous but now, after having it happen every time he stepped out of his house back in England he was used to it.

"He's so cute!" an American teenage girl gushed loudly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" her friend, who could be no more than thirteen, asked boldly earning herself a jab in the ribs from her friend.

"No I do not." A murmur of excitement spread through the crown and Draco couldn't help but chuckle despite how awkward he felt, obviously Harry hadn't come out to the Wizarding world yet. Boy were those girls in for a shock when he did.

"Oh My God! That's Draco Malfoy! The Death Eater!" the same man who had first noticed Harry gasped loudly, pointing at Draco who froze in panic as all eyes turned on him. In the old days he hadn't minded being the centre of attention. But this was very different, all the eyes on him were accusing…like they had been during the war and when he came out of Azkaban… "What is **(B)he(B) **doing here?"

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Harry snapped as Draco began to tremble. Wide eyes turned on Harry now and Draco knew what they were all thinking, why was he of all people standing up for a convicted Death Eater? "He's my friend." Draco froze once more. It was the first time Harry had said that to anyone who knew about his past.

"But…why?" one of the women asked, "He fought against you…"

"Yes he did," Harry said calmly, "Until he realised that he was fighting the wrong side and helped me. That is the important bit, he realised that what he was doing was wrong and changed himself." Draco had now fixed his eyes on his shoes in a very un-Malfoy like manner. "Come on Draco. Let's go shopping."

"Harry…can I have your autograph?" the first young man asked as the two turned to walk away from the group. Harry sighed and turned back, taking the pen and notepad from the American man. He wrote quickly before handing it back.

"Feel free to sell that to your newspapers," he told the young man calmly before taking Draco's hand and leading the blond away, "Chin up Draco. Don't let them see how much it got to you."

"What did you write?" Draco asked as his head rose obediently.

"I wrote _(I)To survive this future we need to forget the past and forgive others as well as ourselves. Harry Potter.(I) _and I hope he does do as I say. I want everyone to see that and to do as it says," Harry said calmly, "Holding onto the past will do no good and people need to see that."

"Do I fall into the category of 'people'?" Draco asked.

"Yup," Harry said calmly, "But only in the bit about forgiving yourself. Now this looks promising. _(I)Chillingson and Son. Clothes For Witches and Wizards.(I) _You said you fancied clothes shopping didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Come on then. Oh and you should know, I'm rubbish at clothes shopping."

"How can you be rubbish at clothes shopping?"

"Lack of practise."

"I think I can promise you Harry, that we will soon fix that."

~ * ~ * ~

Draco's mood and confidence had improved as the day went on. The autograph hunters the encountered in each shop were nicer than the first group and some had even spoken to him kindly. They told them that Harry's report of what had happened in the battle, including the way he was helped by the Malfoys and other Death Eaters who came to their senses, had been published in all the American Magical Newspapers. Some people didn't believe it though and the two teens assumed that they had been the people they had met earlier.

They'd done clothes shopping for themselves and Teddy first, buying many things and spending so much money Harry felt guilty despite the fact that they could both afford it. Teddy had loved it but had got grumpy after about two hours so Harry had decided lunch was needed. He'd led the way back to that little café and had been thankful to find that none of the earlier mob were there or if they were they chose not to say anything.

"Right Teddy, eat up and don't make too much mess," Harry said as he manoeuvred the little boys plate closer to him. Draco was picking at his salad and Harry had just begun to bite into his burger when his mobile phone went off in his pocket. Sighing he put the burger back down and got his phone out of his pocket. "It's from Jacob," he said as he opened the message. "Oh."

"What?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Bella knows. She figured it out," Harry said, reading what the text said.

"I knew she would," Draco said, "She'll figure ours out if we give her enough clues. Does he say how she reacted?"

"He says _(I)Bella knows. She figured it out. Not frightened. Taking her to meet pack. Want to come too? J(I)_," Harry read and Draco frowned as he blushed. "There's a kiss on the end of it."

"Oh ho," Draco mumbled with a brightening smile. "A kiss eh?"

"Yeah now shut up," Harry ordered quickly, "I'm going to tell him we'll meet them another time. They'll ask about the wizard thing and Bella…"

"Of course. Anyway we're out shopping," Draco said in agreement as Harry began to press the buttons with his thumbs. He was getting the hang of the whole texting thing and was quite fast at it now. "Don't forget to put a kiss on the end."

"Shut up."

A/N There we go, another chapter for you lot to read and review. I'm glad everyone likes this story. Saw the advert for the film while I was writing this and OMG it looks fantastic. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it. (Youtube is a wonderful place.)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

EXTRA A/N Re-written this chapter as a few of you pointed out I had them asking who Emily was twice…whoops. But no longer!

(U)Chapter Ten(U)

Draco waved to Bella as she drove away after dropping him off. She had agreed with him on the way home, school that day had dragged a ridiculous amount. Both of them had been eager to get home and now that he was all Draco wanted to do was make a sweet cup of tea and loose himself in some ridiculous muggle television. But one look at Harry's excited face told him that that wasn't going to happen and time soon.

"What?" he asked suspiciously as he stopped in front of Harry.

"I got a txt from Jacob earlier," Harry answered eagerly, "Fancy going to meet the pack today?" Draco instantly realised he could have some fun with his eager friend who quite obviously wanted to go.

"Nah…not really," Draco shrugged.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice rather high pitched, "But…but Draco…"

"You could just go by yourself," Draco said calmly as he stepped around Harry and started walking up the stairs slowly. "I'm gonna get an early night."

"What? No!" Harry gasped grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him back round to face him, "Draco please, I can't go by myself, it'd be too embarrassing and…" Draco couldn't contain his smile any more and Harry's panicked gaze turned to a glare. "You're teasing me."

"Of course," Draco chuckled, "Sounded a bit desperate there Harry."

"Not desperate," Harry tried to brush it off casually.

"Oh very desperate to see a certain pack member whose name begins with a J. I could have sworn you were going to start begging with me to go with you," Draco said confidently.

"You know something, you're really mean," Harry grumbled.

"Never claimed I wasn't," Draco chuckled darkly, "So I take it we'll be Apparating over. They won't have wards or anything will they?"

"No, no wards," Harry shook his head, "We will be Apparating. And we're taking Teddy with us. Jacob wants to see him again now that everyone knows about each other and all that…well…yeah…" Harry trailed off.

"I get it," Draco said, "So did he send you another kiss?"

"As a matter of fact he did," Harry said with a little goofy smile.

"Did you send one back?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged.

"Good. I'll just get changed and then we can go," Draco said, turning to continue his ascent up the stairs.

"Changed? Why do you need to get changed?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I wore this to school," Draco said without turning back to Harry, his tone of voice telling the other wizard that that answer should be enough. It wasn't and Harry was left at the bottom of the stairs asking very quietly,

"And?"

~ * ~ * ~

In the end it took Draco twenty minutes to change into something suitable to meet the pack and in that time Harry sent an email off to Hermione and Ron telling them what was going on in his world at the moment, read a very long email from Bill Weasley about his newly born daughter (Name: Victoire. Hair: Red. Eyes: Blue. Weight: 8 pounds, 4 ounces. D.O.B: 19.05.09 at 00:59.) and he sent a reply of congratulations, asking for a photograph ASAP. Teddy in those twenty minutes managed to spill a glass of milk down his front and had to be changed again.

"Took you long enough. It's only a meeting with the pack for crying out loud not the flipping Oscars," Harry muttered when Draco finally came downstairs.

"The what?" Draco asked.

"Muggle Film Awards," Harry explained shortly, "And anyway why are you dressed to impress so much? It's not like you've got anyone there to impress."

"Because I am a Malfoy and that is what we do," Draco answered with a shrug. "I see you've put a bit more effort in than usual, for Jacob I assume or are you lusting after more than one werewolf?"

"Shut up Draco and Apparate," Harry growled.

"Yes sir!" Draco saluted him mockingly before disappearing with a pop. He appeared in the yard of Jacob's house which was quite lucky really as he'd only been there once and picturing it in his mind for the Apparation had been a little bit…fuzzy. Harry appeared a moment after him with a laughing Teddy in his arms.

"Harry! Draco!" the shout came from the house and giant figure of Jacob came rushing out and down the steps towards them. "And Teddy! Hello Teddy."

"Alpha!" Teddy cried happily, wriggling in Harry's arms and reaching out for Jacob. Harry laughed and passed the little boy over to the huge teen, knowing that his almost-son would be perfectly safe in Jacob's very strong arms. "Alpha bigger!"

"Yes, I have grown again," Jacob chuckled.

"Not fair," Harry muttered, "So the pack agreed to meet us?"

"Well after they met Bella who can't defend herself like you two can they ran out of arguments against it. They're all in my house ready and waiting. Even Emily," Jacob said happily, poking his tongue out at Teddy who giggled loudly.

"Who is Emily?" Draco asked, not recognising the name from any of the times the pack had been mentioned in conversation with Bella, back when she thought it was gang pressuring teens into things like drugs and alcohol.

"Sam's fiancée," Jacob answered, "Don't stare at her. She's really self-conscious underneath her tough exterior."

"Ok," Harry and Draco said slowly and in perfect timing.

"Creepy," Jacob muttered.

"Just shows how well we know each other," Harry chuckled.

"So Sam has a mate who isn't a wolf," Draco mused. Jacob nodded in confirmation. "And yet he got shitty, excuse my language, when you wanted to make friends with one human, two wizards and a half-wizard, half-werewolf child? Talk about hypocritical."

"How many of you are there?" Harry asked, "In the pack?"

"Five. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and me," Jacob explained, "And I now know more about them than I ever wished to." He shuddered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"When we're a pack of wolves we hear each others thoughts. There are some things I really didn't want to know about the others. Like who they…who they **(B)you know(B) **to," Jacob said with a shudder. "Did not want to know who get's Jared's motor racing."

"Ew," Harry muttered.

"Ew is right," Jacob muttered.

"Is there no privacy? No way of blocking your thoughts from each other or blocking theirs from your mind?" Draco asked.

"No," Jacob sighed, "So I know everything about them. Emily gets a little embarrassed about that some times."

"Sam's girlfriend," Harry said, just to be sure he'd got it right.

"Yeah, but more than that. His mate."

"Mate?" Draco asked.

"Wolves mate for life," Harry said calmly.

"Yes they do and so do we. Only we do it a little differently. We don't really get toy choose out mates," Jacob explained softly, "We Imprint."

"That sounds painful," Draco muttered.

"It can. When we meet our mate, a person who's soul matches ours we Imprint. Nothing else matters, previous relationships, problems with the world…they all disappear to the back of our minds when we meet our true loves. If we deny it, if we try and stay away from them…well that's when it hurts," Jacob explained.

"Oh," both Harry and Draco muttered.

"So Sam and Emily are soul mates?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, "And absolutely perfect for each other."

"Alpha?" Teddy's little voice interrupted them and they all loved at him, "Love Harry?" All three teenagers stiffened at that. It could either be something innocent or something a lot deeper and if it was the second thing then Teddy was way more observant than a two year old should be.

"You love Harry?" Jacob asked after a moment.

"Yes. You wimpint Harry. Love Harry," Teddy said calmly.

"Are you sure he's only two Harry?" Draco asked as Jacob seemed to go into shock, his eyes almost popping out of his skull as he stared at Harry.

"Is that true?" Harry asked softly.

"N-no," Jacob stuttered.

"Oh yes, that's believable," Draco muttered, "So this is deeper than I thought. Who'd have thunk it?" Harry and Jacob continued to stare at her until finally Jacob looked away, biting his lip.

"How did you know that little man?" he asked Teddy softly.

"Feel it," Teddy answered boldly.

"You can feel who I've imprinted on?" Jacob asked softly and that sent Harry off into an almost hyperventilating state. Draco put his arm round him, fearing for the dark haired teen who had just found out through a two year old that the boy who he had a crush on had magically chosen him as his mate.

"Uh-huh. Alpha," Teddy nodded.

"Huh," Jacob muttered before turning back to Harry, "I have Imprinted on you but if that makes you uncomfortable then…well…what I mean is if you don't like me that way then…"

"I…" Harry was at a loss for words.

"Oh for crying out loud," Draco muttered, all but snatching Teddy from Jacob, "Would you two just kiss already?" he asked boldly in what was practically a shout. Teddy clapped happily in agreement.

Jacob looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Jacob.

Jacob took a step forwards.

Harry took a step forwards.

"Could they drag this out any more?" Draco muttered to himself.

And then, finally, they were doing what he had suggested (ordered) and the two were sharing their first kiss, a soft and gentle first kiss. It made Draco think of his first kiss with Jasper but that memory was quickly banished from his mind.

"Yay!" Teddy yelled happily.

"Finally," Draco muttered.

A wolf whistle came from Jacob's house and all of them turned to see a pair of boys who could have been mistaken for twins watching from the open door.

"You dog Jacob," the taller one laughed.

"No, wolf," his friend corrected him.

"Harry, Draco, those two perverts are Jared and Embry," Jacob said, his voice tight as he released Harry, "My best friends, or ex-best friends as the case may be." He shot a glare at the two who laughed before bounding down the steps to shake Harry and Draco's hands. The taller one introduced himself as Embry.

"Any chance of us seeing some magic? Jacob says you're a lot more powerful than we thought," he said quickly and cheerfully. His smile turned out to be infectious and Harry nodded.

"Who is this?" the other one, Jared asked, looking at the happy Teddy still held in Draco's arms.

"This is Teddy," Harry said, taking the boy from Draco.

"The son of the werewolf," Jared said softly, looking down at the little boy.

"That's him," Harry nodded.

"He keeps calling me Alpha by the way but pay no heed to it," Jacob said with a shrug. Jared and Embry frowned quickly at each other before looking back at little Teddy. His big amber eyes stared up at them for a few moments before he turned his head and looked at Harry.

"Change?" it was a sweet little question.

"Yes Teddy, here you can change. The pack know our secret," Harry said softly, thinking that this would be a good way to introduce them to magic.

"Change?" Embry asked in confusion. Teddy gave a little giggle and the three werewolves watched with wide eyes as his hair turned black like theirs and grew longer, reaching his shoulders like Embry's hair. His eyes darkened to the deep brown of theirs and his skin darkened too.

"Shit!" Jacob gasped.

"Don't swear in front of Teddy!" Harry scolded softly, "He's like a sponge!"

"Sorry but…how did he do that?" Jacob asked.

"His mother was a Metamorphmagus," Harry explained, "She could change her physical appearance at will. He inherited it from her. It's a nightmare sometimes when we're surrounded by muggles."

"I can imagine but…what's a muggle?" Jacob asked.

"A non-magical human," Harry answered, "Like Bella. Only she knows more than most muggles."

"You're telling me," Jacob muttered before turning back to Teddy, "You're an amazing little wizard aren't you?" he asked, nudging Teddy's chin with his fist and earning a joyful laugh. "Oh dear, how many hearts are you gonna break?"

"Never mind that, you're gonna have to fight to get him home once Emily sees him," Jared chuckled.

"He has that affect on people," Harry chuckled.

"I think he'll even win over Sam," Embry chuckled.

"Are you boys coming in? I've cook this special meal for the wizards and it's going cold!" a female voice called out from inside the house.

"Emily," the three wolves said in explanation.

"Wait, we're eating?" Draco asked as the three headed into towards the house. They nodded. "You didn't tell me that." This was said to Harry.

"I didn't know," Harry protested.

"Is it a problem?" Jacob asked.

"No, just let me tell my parents," Draco said before disappearing with a pop.

"What was that? Where's he gone?" Jared asked quickly, panic in his voice.

"It's called Apparation and he'll be back," Harry smiled. Of course Draco wouldn't just use his phone, he'd taken the opportunity to casually show a little more magic to the American's. Exposing them gently. "Don't worry."

"That's…amazing," Jared said in a little voice, "He's really gone home? To his house in Forks?" Harry nodded. "Wow." The three wolves all jumped when Draco appeared back where he had been standing before with only a pop to warn them.

"Do they mind?" Harry asked him.

"No, they're going to go out for dinner," Draco said with a small smile.

"Cool. Then bring on the food," Harry said, turning to smile at Jacob.

Embry and Jared walked up the steps first, glancing over their shoulders at Draco who followed them calmly, tugging his slightly rumpled shirt straight before he entered the house. Harry, Jacob and Teddy were last, Jacob slipping an arm around Harry's waist as they stepped through the door.

"Hello, I'm Emily," a young woman greeted the two wizards cheerfully as she put a large steaming bowl on the ridiculously large table. She was a beautiful young woman…if you ignored the three vivid scars marring the right side of her face.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said, easily managing to ignore the scars and see the beauty underneath. After all the war had left many different scars on many different people. "And this is Teddy."

"Hello Teddy," she smiled down at the boy, an odd smile as one of the scars distorted her lips into a permanent grimace but a beautiful smile none the less.

"Hewo," Teddy said looking at her. He reached out as she bent down to him and they all heard Sam growl when the little boy reached out and touch the scarred cheek. "Hurt?" was the innocent little question that came with the gentle touch.

"Not any more," Emily smiled at him.

"Good. Hurts bad," Teddy said calmly, "Lady pretty."

"Thank you," Emily beamed down at him. "Sam, come and meet this delightful little child." Tha pack leader walked over to his fiancé, sliding an arm around her trim waist and looking down at the little boy.

"Hello," Sam greeted.

"Hello," Teddy replied and then his appearance changed once more, becoming his normal light brown haired and amber eyes self.

"How'd he do that?" Sam asked.

"Magic," Harry shrugged. "Have you lost the ability to speak Draco or just your manners?" this was asked of the silent blond who was staring at Emily.

"I apologise," Draco said softly, nodding to her, "I am Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Draco," Emily smiled at him, "And it's ok. I get it a lot." Sam growled softly and looked away. "Hush Sam, how many time's must I tell you it wasn't your fault?" Draco looked to the pack leader.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam growled, "To my everlasting regret."

"It wasn't your fault," Emily said again, "Now. No more talk about it. Everyone sit down and eat. Paul's just gone to the bathroom. He'll be back in a minute but there's no sense in waiting and letting the food I've spent hours preparing for you."

"It smells delicious," Harry said appreciatively, taking the seat Emily offered to him. Teddy sat on his lap until she pulled a very old looking high seat over.

"That was mine. Dad found it in the loft," Jacob answered, sitting in the seat on the other side of the high chair. He helped Harry strap Teddy in. Draco sat on Harry's other side and tried not to stare at Emily.

They all tucked into a large serving of the delicious food, the four werewolves devouring it ridiculously fast and going in for seconds. Harry and Draco ate at their usual pace. Teddy made a mess. Paul didn't say a word as he took his seat and tucked into his own plate, merely stared suspiciously at Draco and Harry.

"So just how powerful are you?" Paul finally spoke as the plates were cleared and replaced with bowls of ice cream.

"Powerful enough," Draco shrugged.

"You don't look powerful," Paul muttered. Draco looked at him sharply, his hand going for his wand but Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"It's not very nice to insult someone you've only just met," Harry said to the big teenager calmly, "But if you really want to see how powerful we are we can demonstrate after the meal."

"How?" Sam asked.

"We can duel," Harry answered simply.

"Oh yes," Draco laughed loudly, "I haven't duelled you since…well since we were duelling for real! It'll be nice to dual you as friends for the first time."

"Yes it will," Harry agreed, "Although one request Draco. No snakes."

"Harry, you're the one that can talk to snakes," Draco pointed out.

"Talk to snakes?" Jacob asked, sounding shocked.

"Don't ask," Harry muttered, "But we can easily demonstrate our power by duelling for you. We'll have to do it outside though, we need space."

"Outside is fine," Sam agreed.

"But first, desert. Now little man, do you like chocolate or vanilla?" Emily asked Teddy, holding out two little bowls with a single scoop of ice cream in each to the two year old.

"Both!" Teddy cried loudly.

"Both it is," Emily chuckled, putting both plates down and handing him a baby sized spoon. Teddy got ridiculously messy but enjoyed his ice cream more than the rest of the meal.

"I'll just clean him up and then we can demonstrate our power," he put on a mockingly serious tone for the last bit of his sentence and Draco laughed loudly. Harry lifted Teddy out of the high chair and drew out his wand. "_(I)Scourgify(I)_" he cast the spell gently so that the cleaning spell would be gentle on Teddy and the other people in the room watched as the dirt on Teddy's skin and clothes evaporated in seconds leaving him perfect.

"Handy," Emily mused.

"Very," Harry agreed, "So Draco. Traditional rules plus no snakes?"

"Agreed," Draco nodded.

"Will you look after Teddy?" Harry asked Jacob and the tall teen nodded, taking Teddy in his arms and following the two wizards back outside. They walked down the steps and into the yard while everyone else stayed on the porch to watch.

Harry and Draco stood facing each other, drawing their wands slowly. They saluted each other smartly before turning and walking fifteen paces away from each other. They turned slowly as everyone watched and moved into battle positions, wands very much at the ready. It was Draco who started the duel after a few moments of silence.

_"(I)Petrificus Totalus!(I)" _he shouted, flicking his wand. Harry deflected the spell easily before casting one of his own. The spells escalated from the simply and pretty much harmless until they were using spells such as _(I)Sectusemptra(I) _(sp?). Their audience watching in fear and awe as the two got very close to actually hurting each other, Harry actually cutting Draco's shoulder at one point and Draco blasting Harry completely off his feet, sending him flying through the air.

"Shit!" Jared had gasped whilst Teddy had clapped happily.

So focused on the wizards duel was everyone that no one noticed the familiar red truck driving up. No one saw it stop at the edge of the yard. No one saw a wide eyed girl with messy brown hair stumble out of the cab, staring at the flashes of light being thrown between the two wizards and causing varying levels of damage. But they all heard her scream.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?"

A/N I am so mean. Once again I wrote this in one go and it hasn't been checked so there are bound to be plenty of spelling and grammar errors but oh well, thus is life. Hope you enjoyed. More to come as soon as I can write it.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Eleven(U)

"Bella!" Draco gasped, spinning round to the face the shocked girl.

"No, Draco!" Harry yelled. He'd already fired off his next spell…it was travelling too fast towards Draco for Harry to fire his own counter spell… "Look out!"

The hex stuck Draco between the shoulder blades, throwing him off his feet as blood spurted out of the long wound to his back. Bella wasn't the only one who screamed in shock as Draco hit the ground. Harry was running towards his friend before anyone else even thought to do say.

"Lie still!" he ordered, falling to his knees and aiming his wand at the wound now oozing blood. Thankfully he'd been taught by the brightest witch of their time one of the quickest way to heal nasty wounds. She'd been worried about him, what with his track record for injuries and the whole war thing. "Why did you turn your back?! You know the rule, never let your guard down during a duel!"

"Bella," Draco said weakly, looking up at the girl staring at them in shock as a yellow light began to heal the nasty cut to Draco's back. The pack, Emily holding Teddy safely in her arms, rushed down to stand a few paces behind Harry and Draco. "Bella…what are you doing here…?"

"I came to see Jacob but that's not important. What are you?!" Bella demanded, coming back to life in front of them. "What **(B)are(B) **you?!"

"I'm a wizard…we're wizards…" Draco said from the ground, "Are you done yet?" this was asked of Harry.

"Well I've stopped the bleeding but I'm not finished healing it yet…"

"Finish it later," Draco said quickly as he pushed Harry away and got back onto his feet, stepping towards Bella so they were face to face. "We are wizards."

"Wizards?" Bella asked softly, "They're…real?"

"Bella you're boyfriend was a vampire and most of the people behind me are werewolves of a sort. And you think wizards aren't real?" Draco asked softly and slowly, pain lacing his voice. The back of his shirt and jacket had been sliced open by the curse and now rippled in the breeze, showing everyone the painful looking but partially healed wound.

"How long have you been a…wizard?" she asked softly.

"I'm from a pureblood family which basically means I was one before I was born," Draco said softly. Bella's cheeks flushed with anger and she snapped angrily,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Draco hesitated, biting his lip softly, "I didn't think you were ready."

"You didn't think I was ready," Bella repeated.

"No."

"Draco, you said it yourself. Vampires and werewolves. I think that qualifies me as pretty much ready for anything," Bella snapped.

"No, no it doesn't," Draco said softly, almost sadly.

"Really? And why is that?" Bella asked, folding her arms in a very not impressed manner.

"Vampires and werewolves, everything they do is instinct. The killing, the hunting… it's a basic instinct. Occasionally there are those that go against the mould, the…the Cullens for example and there was a werewolf, a real controlled by the moon werewolf that Harry knew back in England who hated his wolf side unless he could control it. But mostly it's instinct. Natural," Draco explained softly, "Wizards and witches, everything they do…everything we do is by choice. So the good witches and wizards chose to be good and the bad witches and wizards chose to be bad. There is nothing instinctual about it."

"Oh," Bella (and the others) was little overwhelmed by the passionate speech given by the blond. "So basically you didn't think I was ready to know about you because you make your own choices?" she asked slowly.

"…Yeah…"

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" Draco asked.

"Why does that matter?" Bella asked.

"Because…because I didn't…um…always…um…" Draco stuttered.

"What Draco's trying to say is that the line between good and evil is blurred enough on a good day. On a bad day in a war so unbelievable that I can't in good conscience tell you anything about…well the line just isn't there," Harry said softly. "We're not proud of it, we never will be proud of it but…he was just worried…for you. He's told me about the Cullens and what happened and James and…well yeah but…this is really hard." Harry looked at Draco who nodded in agreement.

"What?" Bella explained.

"Explaining why we didn't tell you, why I didn't tell you," Draco said quickly, "Simply put I did it because you're my friend."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes," Draco nodded, "I had planned to tell you…at you're birthday party."

"Wait! The ceiling!" Bella gasped in realisation.

"That was me," Draco admitted, "It was so I could show you what I was and what I could do but then…well you know what happened and I thought…well that's when I decided it would be better to wait a while. And then a while turned into a month…two…and then …"

"Here we are," Bella sighed.

"Yeah."

"I get it," Bella said softly, "And I both forgive and believe you. But…no more secrets. Fairies move into Forks, I wanna know about it. Unicorns in the woods, I wanna know about it."

"Deal but unicorns wouldn't come here," Draco said seriously, "They wouldn't like the climate or the type of woods."

"Wait…unicorns are real?"

~ * ~ * ~

"Draco! You're going to be late!" Harry shouted, shaking the sleeping boy roughly until he let out a groan and aimed a pathetic swipe at Harry's head. "Draco, it's time to get up or…"

"Harry, it's Spring Break," Draco grumbled.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's a school holiday for the next two weeks, that's why I didn't set my alarm to go off and why Bella isn't coming and why I had planned on sleeping until noon!" Draco snapped.

"Oops," Harry muttered, "Well you should have said something."

"I told my parents," Draco grumbled, "Didn't feel the need to tell you seeing as how most friends don't do the whole waking up for school thing."

"You didn't sleep in a dorm with Ron Weasley, famous for over-sleeping," Harry chuckled, "And I am sorry Draco."

"What time is it?" Draco yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up in his bed, facing the black haired teen perched on the edge of the bed.

"Er…6:30," Harry admitted.

"Ugh…" Draco let out a groan before flopping back on his bed, "Too early…"

"You normally get up at 6:00," Harry pointed out.

"Not during a holiday," Draco groaned into his warm pillow, "Why are you up anyway?" Lifting his head briefly he flipped it so he rested on the cool side.

"Why am I always up? Teddy," Harry shrugged, "He's my own personal alarm clock, waking up at 5:30 every morning, even weekends. Why do you think I put a silencing spell on our room?" He chuckled softly to himself. "He's always been like that, ever since I took him in as a baby. I had hoped he would grown out of it but he…well he hasn't."

"Strange child," Draco muttered.

"Duh," Harry chuckled.

"I'm going back to sleep," Draco said, rolling over and hiding his face in the pillow, "And if you feel the uncontrollable need to wake me up again wait until at least mid-day. It's a holiday."

"Sorry Draco," Harry said apologetically, getting up as the other teen pulled the covers up around himself tighter. "See you later." He left the room and within moments Draco was snoring away quite loudly, something that Harry found highly amusing. A Malfoy snoring…how undignified.

~ * ~ * ~

Draco emerged from his room at 12:45, still in his pyjama bottoms. He had however brushed his hair, not even during a holiday would Draco Malfoy walk around with bed hair. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen he focused his entire attention on getting a spectacularly unhealthy brunch together and he was so focused that he didn't notice the extra voice coming from the other room. He was heading back up to his room when he finally noticed the person chatting to his parents in the front room.

"Jacob?" he asked with a small frown as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Draco," Jacob greeted. He had a very happy Teddy in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked in sleepy confusion.

"Visiting Harry," Jacob grinned at him, "And Teddy."

"Jacob is Harry's boyfriend dear," Narcissa said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know," Draco smiled across at his mother, "Aren't you cold?" this was asked of Jacob who as ever was wearing only a pair of shorts and a vest top.

"Look who's talking," Jacob snorted.

"Hey I only just got out of bed," Draco protested with a smile, "You've obviously gone out like that."

"Fair point," Jacob chuckled, "We run at a higher temperature than normal people, we don't feel the cold. And before you panic me and Harry have already told you're parents everything." Draco's gaze went to his parents.

"And you're ok with werewolves?" Draco asked slowly, half expecting his father to react loudly and possible violently. After all the only Werewolf they ever met was Fenrir Greyback and he had been evil in more ways than one.

"Not all werewolves," Narcissa said, "Only the good ones."

"Oh," Draco murmured, confused.

"We've been talking to Harry and Jacob for about an hour, more than enough time to figure out that Jacob and his pack are good werewolves. In fact they aren't even werewolves. They are more like shape shifters," Lucius said logically, "I'm sure you've realised that yourself, Draco."

"I had father," Draco nodded.

"What's that?" Jacob asked suddenly, nodding to Draco's arm which for the first time in a long time was bare in other people presence.

"It's nothing," Draco said quickly, pressing his arm to his side even as he held onto the can of fizzy drink. "Just an old tattoo."

"Oh," Jacob said, noticing how tense all of the people around him had got.

"I'm…er…I'm gonna go back upstairs," Draco smiled slightly at everyone before leaving the room and walking up the stairs.

"What did I say?" Jacob asked Harry worriedly.

"Nothing. Don't worry. I'll just go up and make sure that er…that he's all right," Harry said softly, getting up from his sight, "Can you watch Teddy for me?"

"Of course," Jacob smiled brightly down at the little boy.

Harry walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on Draco's closed door. He got no answer but entered anyway. Draco was sat on his bed, his plate and drink abandoned on the table. He was staring down at his tattoo angrily.

"I hate this thing," he muttered.

"I know," Harry said softly, sitting beside his friend.

"I wish I could get rid of it," Draco muttered.

"I know. I've…well I asked Hermione to see if she could find a spell powerful enough to get rid of them so that no one should have to bear the mark anymore," Harry said softly. Draco stared at him.

"Has…has she had any luck?" he asked softly.

"She's been able to make one fade," Harry answered, "But she's still working on getting rid of them entirely, it's one of her projects and you remember how much she loved having projects." He laughed deeply.

"Who's did she make fade?" Draco asked.

"Pansy's," Harry said quietly, "I got her released not long after you but she…well she wasn't very well at all. She's better now. Still a bit depressed and she volunteered to be the guinea pig when I checked up on her one day."

"Pansy," Draco murmured sadly, "Poor Pansy, she just wanted people to like her. That's why she did everything, why she acted the way she did, you know?"

"I know. She's friends with Hermione now," Harry said, "It's almost as odd as our friendship, old enemies, new friends." He chuckled once more.

"Is…Is Hermione hopeful? About getting rid of them?" Draco asked.

"Very," Harry nodded, "I'll let you know when I get word from her about it."

"Thank you," Draco said softly.

"Now. Jacob is going to take Teddy and me out. Do you want to come too?" Harry asked as he stood back up.

"No. Wouldn't want to intrude on your date," Draco said with a teasing tinkle in his eye, "Have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which by the way leaves you with plenty that you can do." Draco laughed as Harry flushed red. "Oh and Harry!" Draco called out as the other teen went to leave, "Thank…thank Hermione for me would you?"

"I will."

~ * ~ * ~

"What are these films about again?" Draco asked as Jacob put the first DVD in the machine under the TV. Jacob had suggested what he called a movie marathon, spending a full day watching three extremely long films one after the other.

"It's a battle between good and evil in the magical world of Middle Earth," Jacob answered calmly, putting the DVD case down and picking up the remote.

"Ok," Draco said slowly, dropping down in one of the comfortable chairs in Jacob's living room. They were holding the movie marathon at his house for practicality reasons, he had all three DVD's, he had a giant wide screen TV with surround sound and his dad would be watching a football game with Bella's dad.

"Popcorn's ready," Bella said cheerfully as she emerged from the kitchen with two giant bowls of the stuff. Harry followed her carrying a tray of pint glasses, filled with coca-cola. Jacob had wanted to add Vodka but Harry had said no, disagreeing with underage drinking.

"Have you seen these films before?" he asked as she handed the other bowl to Jacob as he sat on the sofa before settling into the chair beside Draco. Harry put the tray on the coffee table, well within reach of all four of them.

"Only the first one," Bella answered, watching with wide eyes as Harry sat beside Jacob and the larger teen pulled him against his side so that they could snuggle together, the popcorn held between them. "What-What are you doing?"

"Oops," Jacob mumbled as Draco turned to look at the couple, "I meant to tell you. Harry and me…well…we're dating." Jacob laughed awkwardly. "Sorry Bells, I did mean to tell you. Honest."

"You two are…" Bella mumbled.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded.

"But I thought…" Bella sounded confused and Draco realised she was probably thinking of the way Jacob had always flirted with her. Even though she'd always turned him down Draco suspected she had been flattered that the handsome teen had fancied her.

"I imprinted on Harry, Bells," Jacob explained softly as the trailers began to play on the screen. His hand squeezed the dark haired wizards.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "Ok."

"You don't mind, do you?" Jacob asked, sounding a little nervous, "You remember what I told you about imprinting right?"

"Yes," Bella nodded, "I remember. And, no, I don't mind. Harry is who you're meant to be with." She smiled at the pair of them. "Anyway you look…perfect together. Now, let's start this movie."

"Ok then," Jacob nodded, "Someone get the lights."

Draco got up and turned the lights off and thanks to the closed blinds the room was instantly darker, the only light coming from the TV screen. He dropped back into his seat as Jacob hit the play button and the movie began.

It was a good movie and as Jacob had warned a very long movie, it was after all the extended edition. Mostly the four teens watched in silence, Harry and Jacob murmuring silly couple things every now and then and holding hands the entire time. Draco would make a loud comment every now and then about 'how unrealistic that wizard is' or 'Wizards use wands, not staffs'. Each comment got a chuckle out of his friends. Especially when he commented that it would be nicer if dwarves really were like that and not the scheming, underhanded people they really were. Harry defended the dwarves though, arguing that it wasn't their fault, they'd been taken advantage of too much. Bella and Jacob listened to them, once again stunned. Another magical creature from stories was real…

The first movie ended and during the credits they had a ridiculously serious conversation about which character was the best looking. Harry chose Aragorn - "Tall, dark and handsome. What's not to like?" Jacob chose Frodo - "Short, dark and handsome. What's not to like?" They'd shared a rather cute look after that; they'd pretty much just described each other in their choices. Bella chose Legolas - "He's just so…perfect." Draco resisted the urge to point out that he was also immortal like the person who still had a firm hold on her heart. And Draco himself chose Boromir - "Two words, Sean Bean. Those two words could also have been, Sex God. Either applies." Their discussion over they had a ten-minute break to re-stock their drinks and visit the bathroom before beginning to second one.

This one was just as good as the first but Draco still had his little comments to say. But he shut up for the battle of Helm's Deep, that held his entire attention and not one comment left his lips. They all laughed at Pippin's jokes and Jacob changed his mind about which character he liked best, "I like Pippin best. Short, dark, handsome and very funny. Everything I like." The film ended and the four of them had to get up to stretch, they had been sat down for a very long time already and there was still the final movie to go.

"So what do you think of them so far?" Jacob asked as they all migrated to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowls and glasses.

"They're good," Harry said with a smile.

"They're some of my favourite films but the next one is the best, in my personal opinion," Jacob said as he opened another two litre bottle of coca-cola.

"Who plays Legolas?" Draco asked, "I recognise him. I've been trying to figure out where from for that entire second movie."

"Orlando Bloom," Bella answered, "He was in Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Of course he was! He was Will Turner," Draco said, "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, I do that all the time," Bella chuckled.

They took their re-filled glasses back in with them and settled down for the third movie. This time Harry and Jacob snuggled even closer on the sofa, lying down with their heads on the comfortable armrest, Jacob behind Harry and holding him close. Bella tried not to look and tried even harder not to feel jealous.

The army of the dead made Harry and Draco shudder without realising it, the green glow of their ghost like bodies and the way they killed people instantly reminding both of them of the Killing Curse. Neither said anything thought, jut let out a sigh of relief when the army were released and were gone from the screen.

"I'd hate a wedding like that," Harry said during the wedding scene, "All pomp and ceremony and with so many people. It would be horrible."

"I'd love it," Draco said honestly.

"Of course you would, you're a Malfoy," Harry chuckled, "I want a quiet wedding with only my closest family and friends there."

"But..." Bella said softly, "If you two do want to get married…well you can't. You're both men…" she flushed as she realised how that could be taken, "Not that I don't approve of two men having a relationship but you can't marry, can you?"

"Well, Jacob hasn't asked," Harry chuckled, "And I don't know about America but in England it's now legal for two men to marry. And the Wizarding world agrees with the muggle world on that. So…if he ever does ask…we can."

"Oh," Bella said softly, "Cool."

"But he hasn't asked," Harry chuckled, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend, "So don't bring it up again. Wouldn't want to pressure him and make him embarrassed." They all laughed softly.

"One day," Jacob whispered in Harry's ear, "One day."

"Really?" Harry whispered back.

"Yes," Jacob kissed him on the lips softly, "But let me ask when I think we're ready. Ok?" Harry nodded and earned another kiss.

"How many endings does this film have?" Draco asked in annoyance as the black screen was filled once again with yet more action.

"This is the last one," Jacob chuckled, agreeing that the film did have a lot of endings. "See?" he asked as the credits began, this time with pictures behind. "So did you all enjoy them?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, "But they were long."

"Very," Bella groaned, stretching on her chair.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Draco pulled out his phone and checked.

"Wow! It's half past six!" he laughed loudly, "We need to get home!"

"Half six?" Harry laughed, "Really long films!"

"No wonder I'm starving," Bella chuckled, rubbing at her stomach, "And Charlie will be needing his dinner soon." She got up and turned the lights on, making them all cringe slightly. "Thanks for today Jacob, it's been fun."

"You're welcome Bells, thanks for coming," Jacob smiled at her.

"You two need a lift?" she asked Harry and Draco.

"We'll Apparate," Draco answered.

"…ok that's still weird," Bella chuckled, referring to how open they were about their magic now. "I'll see you all later then."

"Bye!" they called out to her asked left.

"We'd best get home. Poor Teddy will be wondering where we've got to. And I can't believe you're parents had to look after him for so long," Harry said to Draco as he extracted himself from Jacob's arms and stood up, his joints clicking in protest.

"They won't have minded," Draco reminded him, "I'll see you round Jacob. Don't be too long Harry or I'll come back and get you." With a light laugh he disappeared with a pop leaving Harry and Jacob smiling at each other before beginning their rather long kiss goodbye.

"I'd best go now, he meant it," Harry said breathlessly when they parted, still held in Jacob's arms once more.

"One more kiss?" Jacob asked, "Please?"

"Ok, but just one more."

It was a long one more.

~ * ~ * ~

Draco woke slowly, his eyes blinking a few times before he registered the fact that his room was still in darkness. Lifting his head up off the pillow he looked at the glowing numbers on his clock. 2:15. What had woken him up so ridiculously early?

His room and the world outside his open window was silent so it hadn't been a noise that woke him. And he didn't remember having a nightmare. In fact from what little he could remember the dream he had been having was one of the nicest he'd had in a long time. He'd felt safe…happy…he still felt safe…but he couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about. He was sure it hadn't been about the three films they'd watched that day…

Sitting up he pushed his hair back from his face a few times as he tried to remember his dream. He could remember no sounds at all, like his dream had been completely silent. A fuzzy image of a stretch of woods flashed briefly before his eyes…then a flash of beautiful blue sky…then a sparkling hand reaching for his own…in his dream he'd looked up from the hand into a beautiful face sparkling just as much in the sun light…Jasper…

"Oh," he gasped softly, freezing on his bed, almost forgetting to breath.

He'd been dreaming of Jasper.

All at once the dream came back to him, walking through a silent wood, hand in hand. Jasper had stopped, had pulled Draco into his strong arms. He'd kissed him softly, gently and then the vampire had leaned in, whispering in Draco's ear, the only sound in the dream at all,

_(I)"I love you. I will always love you. And I will never leave you."(I) _

And as Draco had gone to respond, to say the same things to the man he loved, to lean in and kiss him…he'd woken up.

"How wrong can a dream be?" he asked himself softly, "Jasper doesn't love me and he did leave me so stop being so pathetic Draco Malfoy."

"That's not true," the soft voice startled Draco so much that he tumbled off his bed, scrambling to his feet and snatching his wand from the bedside cabinet. He was about to mutter the lighting spell when the intruder switched on the lamp that lived on his table. "Draco…"

A/N Guess who's back in town?


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Twelve(U)

(A/N This is my FOURTH complete re-write of this chapter. Grr!)

"No. No it's not possible," Draco gasped, his body shaking as he began to almost hyperventilate. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be! It wasn't…it wasn't fair! He'd just been starting to get over him…to stop thinking about him…and now the dream and…and now…now… "Jasper…"

"Yes. It's me," the beautiful vampire said softly as he closed the window gently, he pane of glass squeaking as it was lowered back down into place. "Draco…" He stepped away from the window, reaching out a hand to the blond wizard.

"No! Stay…stay over there!" Draco ordered, his voice higher than he had anticipated, filled with more panic than anger. "G-Get out!"

"I can't do that Draco…"

"Get out!" Draco shouted, his chest heaving, his wand trembling in his hand. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and his left hand brushed them away. "Get out! Get out!"

He didn't cast a spell…or at least he didn't remember casting a spell but still a flash of blue lightning shot out of the tip of his wand, striking Jasper in the chest where his un-beating heart lay. The hex sent him smashing back into the window, the glass shattering with a loud crash, shards falling on and around the vampire as he crumbled to the floor. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were Draco's gasping breaths and the tinkling of glass shards falling off of Jasper as he climbed back to his feet, not even a hair out of place.

"Draco…Draco please…"

"Get out!" Draco screamed, his wand sparking.

"I've come to apologise," Jasper said quickly, "I've come to apologise for being a pig headed idiot, for treating you the way I did, for not listening to you, for not believing you, for not listening to Alice, for loosing control of myself, for hurting you…most of all for hurting you." As he spoke without breathing, something he could do quite easily as he had no need of air, he rushed across the room at a reasonably human pace. His hands were held out stretched in a gesture almost like a surrender. "Draco I am so sorry…"

"You're…you're sorry?" Draco asked angrily, "You're sorry!" This time it was shout and another blue lightning bolt shot out of his wand, this time hitting Jasper in the shoulder and sending him spinning into the wall. The impact left a dent in the wall and knocking down all the pictures hanging on it, more glass shattering with loud crashes. "You're sorry! I loved you! I loved you like I have never loved anyone else and you abandoned me! You destroyed me!"

"Draco, I am so, so sorry!" Jasper cried, throwing himself across the room. His hands gently pushed Draco's sparking wand aside so that he could grip the wizard's arms in a gentle but none the less tight grip, his face only a few inches away from Draco's face. "I was…I was an idiot."

"You were a lot more than an idiot! You were a bastard!" It was a testament to how truly upset and angry Draco was that he was swearing just like it always was when the cusses left his lips. "You were a fucking bastard!"

"Yes I was," Jasper agreed with a nod, "I was trying to protect you from me, the monster, but in trying to protect you I hurt you…"

"You didn't need to protect me!" Draco interrupted him, "I can take care of myself! I've always been able to take care of myself! Jasper, you know what I've lived through. I've lived through a war! I can take care of myself!"

"I can see that now," Jasper said softly, his hands sliding down Draco's shaking arms to grip his wrists as the wizard tried to push him away, "But I couldn't then. No matter what you said, no matter what I knew about you and your past I could only see you as the person who held my heart, fragile and delicate. And I…I could only see myself as a monster."

"You aren't a monster any more than I am a fragile damsel in distress!" Draco snapped, trying to pull his wrists out of Jasper's stone like grasp. The vampire wouldn't let him go though, his grip tight but not tight enough to bruise.

"Draco! We heard crashing!" his mother panicked voice came through the door moments before it was flung open and Lucius, Narcissa and Harry all rushed in, wands drawn. "You!" she screamed, seeing the vampire holding her son. "Let go of my son you filthy blood sucker!"

Harry and Jasper had never seen the beautiful woman so angry and without realising it Jasper had let Draco go, stepping back with his hands up in a definite gesture of surrender. Lucius walked around Draco, pushing the still hyperventilating wizard back towards his mother, and only came to a halt when the tip of his wand was pressing against Jasper's throat.

"Any last words before I kill you, vampire?" he growled.

"Yes," Jasper said softly, looking past Lucius at Draco as he stood next to his mother, her arms holding him tightly bout the shoulders, "I love you Draco. I love you and I am so sorry for everything I have said and done to hurt you." He turned his gaze back to Lucius. "Go on then, it is your right to kill me. Do it."

_(I)"Incend-"(I)_

"Wait!" Draco's sudden gasp interrupted his father's growl.

"Draco…" Lucius turned his head to look at his son.

"You would let us kill you?" Draco asked this of Jasper.

"I hurt you," Jasper said softly as if it explained everything.

"And killing you will make it hurt less will it?" Draco asked sharply.

"Draco…" Lucius said once again.

"Wait father," Draco said, his breathing under control once more. He stepped up beside his angry father but made no move to get the senior Malfoy to move his wand. "You want to die?" he asked Jasper softly.

"It's what I deserve for hurting you," Jasper said softly, "I asked Carlisle to kill me over and over again but he wouldn't. Nor would anyone in my family. And then when we found out about Bella…I couldn't stand the thought of you doing something like that so I came back so you could…could find closure."

"Closure," Draco repeated, "By killing you?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded, his chin touching the wand still at his throat.

"What about Bella?" Draco asked, unable to contain his curiosity despite the seriousness of the situation. Jasper frowned deeply at him, looking confused.

"We know she killed herself," he finally said softly.

"Wait, what?!" Draco shouted, "Killed herself? I think you've been a bit miss informed Jasper. She's alive, a little depressed and quite sad but most definitely alive. Harry and I spent the day with her."

"Y-Y-You did?" Jasper asked, completely stunned.

"Yes," Draco said shortly.

"Oh…oh shit…" Jasper gasped slowly. "Edward…"

"Is he trying to get himself killed as well?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, screaming with his thoughts in a hope that Edward would somehow hear (unlikely) or Alice would get a vision of the truth (more likely).

"Idiots," Draco muttered, "You should check your facts first before…"

"But we did!" Jasper cried, "Edward called and someone told him Charlie was at the funeral. That's all he was told and he thought…what with Alice's vision not going any further than Bella in the water…and…"

"He thought she was dead, I get it," Draco interrupted, "She's not."

"But then…who did die?" Jasper asked.

"Harry Clearwater," Draco answered, "He had a heart attack."

"Oh…"

"And now that we've cleared that up it's time for you die vampire," Lucius growled, pushing his wand even harder against Jasper's exposed throat.

"No," Draco said quickly, pushing Jasper back and standing in front of him facing his father, "No."

"Draco…" Lucius growled warningly.

"No," Draco shook his head and turned around to look at the quiet vampire, "Did you really think that your death would make me feel better?"

"Yes," Jasper whispered.

"Idiot!" Draco snapped. "It would have made me hurt more!"

"It would?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes!" Draco shouted, "Because I still love you!"

"Draco…" Narcissa gasped softly.

"You stupid…stupid…stupid…" Draco was obviously searching for the right word, "You stupid leech!" Jasper winced. "I still love you despite trying not to so why on Earth would killing you make me feel better?!"

"But just now…" Jasper said confused, "You-You shot me…"

"Yes! Because I was angry that you left me, angry that you hurt me, that you didn't trust me but I wasn't going to kill you!" Draco shouted at him, tears once again building up in his eyes.

"I was," Lucius growled, "And I still will once you move out of the way Draco."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not moving," Draco said tearfully, smiling sadly at the vampire he loved, "Jasper, I still love you. Believe me when I say I tried not to. But I do. With every beat of my heart I love you." He took a deep breath before speaking again, his voice soft and gentle, "And so, if you promise never to do anything so utterly stupid again, promise to believe me and trust me and never to leave me…I will forgive you."

"What?" Narcissa screamed, "Draco! What are you doing?!"

"Do you promise Jasper?" Draco asked softly, ignoring the people behind him, his entire attention on the person before him. "Do you promise me?"

"I do," Jasper whispered and Draco got the feeling that if he could have been the vampire would have been crying. "I promise. Everything you want I promise with my whole heart." Draco let out a loud sob and threw himself into Jasper's arms, his wand clattering to the floor.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped.

"I love you," Draco said, leaning back from where he had been sobbing into Jaspers shoulder, "I love you."

"I know. And I love you," Jasper said.

And then they kissed, a kiss that felt so perfect and right, lips soft against each other, arms tight around each other, tongues dancing together.

"Ok, I think we should go now," Harry spoke up, his cheeks blushing red as the kiss escalated, hands grabbing hair and bums, pulling each other closer.

"But…why is he…?" Narcissa stumbled, confused. Lucius simply look furious, frozen to the spot watching his son and Jasper kiss. Harry literally had to drag the pair of them out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "Why did he…"

"Because he loves him," Harry repeated what the couple had just said, "Wouldn't you take Lucius back if he hurt you without meaning to? If he left you thinking it was for the best? Wouldn't you? Yes, you would because that is love. I know I'd forgive Jacob almost anything."

"But the vampire…" Lucius growled.

"Quite obviously loves him," Harry said, "He was willing to die if it would make him feel better. That says a lot in my books."

"But…"

"Enough buts. It's Draco life, let him live it," Harry ordered and to his surprise the two worried and angry people before him shut up, "Now I don't know about you two but I'm going back to bed. See you at a decent hour of the morning. Or possibly afternoon depending on when I get up after this early morning adventure."

Harry walked down the stairs and they heard him shut the door of his room gently so as not to wake Teddy. Narcissa bit her lip worriedly and looked at Draco's bedroom door. Her baby was in there with the vampire that had hurt him…but what Harry said was true. If Lucius ever had or ever did hurt her either unwillingly or to try and help her she would have forgiven him in a scene not too different to the one she had just witnessed. Sighing deeply she took her husbands arm.

"Come my love, we should return to our bed," she said softly.

"But Draco…"

"No love, Harry was right," Narcissa said, pulling her husband away to their own room, "It is Draco's life. He has to make his own decisions."

"Even if those decisions end up hurting him?" Lucius asked angrily.

"Yes. But I don't think this one will," Narcissa admitted with a sigh. "But let us sleep on it for now. We can talk more with Draco and…and Jasper in the morning."

"Fine."

Inside Draco's room the couple finally pulled away from each other, Draco gasping in much needed air but refusing to let Jasper go. His tears had stopped thankfully but almost as if his body was conspiring to embarrass him he couldn't stop a long and loud yawn escaping him.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"It's ok, you are human, of course you are tired this early in the morning," Jasper smiled at him, "Thank you for forgiving me. I was so stupid…"

"Yes you really were," Draco chuckled before asking softly, "Will you forgive me? For hexing you earlier?"

"Nothing to forgive, I deserved it," Jasper shook his head, "Although you have made a bit of a mess." The couple looked around at the glass-covered room and Draco couldn't hold back a giggle.

"A bit?" he asked, "If my mother hadn't been so mad at you she'd have been killing be for destroying my room." Stepping back from Jasper he bent down and picked up his wand. "But, like many things, it's easily fixed. _(I)Reparo.(I)_" The glass moved across the floor with a light tinkling sound and re-formed into the window pane in seconds. The glass of the photo frames did the same although the frames remained on the floor. "There. All done."

"What about the dent?" Jasper asked, looking at the wall.

"I'll leave that for now," Draco said, too tired to put the energy into the spell for it to be able to fix the wall. Another yawn escaped him and he yelped as Jasper picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying him down gently and pulling the covers up and over him.

"Sleep," the vampire ordered softly.

"You will be here when I wake up right?" Draco asked nervously.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jasper promised, laying down beside Draco but on top of the covers, "If you want I'll never you again."

"Sounds good," Draco said, sleep beginning to claim him once more as he turned and snuggled up against Jasper's familiar form, "Although I don't think you should be with me when I go to the bathroom…ew…"

"Ok. One exception," Jasper said with a smile, kissing Draco's forehead softly, "Sweet dreams." Draco made a little humming sound before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out as sleep claimed him.

A/N Gah! You have no idea how hard it was to get that right! And a part of me still wants to try again but I fear if I do I will never move on from this chapter so this is it. Hope you liked it. Oh and there's only a couple more chapters to go! Woo! R & R.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

A/N Re-posted with a mistake corrected (I did the 'It was Harry's funeral' chat twice. Woops.) Thanks to whoever pointed it out, you know who you are.

(U)Chapter Thirteen(U)

When Draco and Jasper stepped hand in hand into the kitchen the morning (11:45 was still classed as morning in Draco's books) after the confrontation Teddy screamed. Not a little scream for attention, not even a scream signalling that he was in a big strop. No this was a scream of pure terror, aimed of course at Jasper.

"Bad man! Bad man! Go away!" Teddy screamed, struggling in Harry's arms, "Let me go! Let me go! Bad man! Bad man! Bad! Bad!"

"Teddy!" Harry gasped, both in pain and in shock as his lovely little son went mad in his arms, kicking and hitting as he screamed. "Teddy stop!"

"Bad smell!" Teddy screamed and that was the last word anyone could understand, after that it was just a constant high-pitched scream. Draco felt himself reacting for the first time to the little boy, felt himself start to shake, felt his breathing become harder as the scream brought forth more…

"Is he a werewolf?" Jasper asked softly.

"His father was," Harry answered awkwardly, "Teddy, please, calm down…"

"He won't calm until I leave. It's his instincts. I'm the bad smell" Jasper explained softly, an apologetic tone to his voice. Harry nodded slowly in understanding as he turned away, putting himself between Teddy and the vampire, murmuring to his upset son. Jasper turned to Draco, feeling the fear growing in the wizard's body. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…no…" Draco mumbled, his entire body shaking as his hand slowly moved up to cover his ears, "S-s-screaming…this h-h-hasn't happened since…since…" He took a deep gasping breath and Jasper immediately wrapped him up in his strong arms. Draco pressed his face into Jasper's chest, trying to stop the screams that hadn't tormented him in months. Since Harry and Teddy came in fact, they'd kept the screams away…

"Let me in Draco," Jasper whispered softly in Draco's ear, "Remember, I can't help you unless you let me in." Draco, breathing sharply, his eyes wide with fright and his hands still covering his ears looked up into Jasper's amber coloured eyes and nodded. Biting his lip he focused on letting his mental wall down just enough for his vampire, yes he actually thought of Jasper as his vampire, to use his wonderful gift on him. "That's it Draco…" Jasper murmured as he felt the block ease, felt his power begin to calm his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Draco breathed once the screams were gone from his mind once again. Except for Teddy's scream of course, his scream was still very much real. And loud. "Can't you calm Teddy?"

"Don't' you think I'm trying Draco?" Harry asked shortly.

"I didn't mean you Harry, I meant Jasper," Draco said.

"I can try. I've never used my gift on a werewolf before though," Jasper admitted softly, sending out calming waves to the little boy struggling in the dark haired wizards arms.

"Teddy isn't a werewolf. He's the son of a werewolf," Draco pointed out, unwilling to let go of Jasper now that he had taken hold of him with his free hands. Jasper seemed just as unwilling to let go of him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Teddy's screams lessened, his struggling eased and then eventually he drifted off into a peaceful looking sleep in Harry's arms. Harry spun round to stare at the vampire.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"Didn't I tell you about Jasper's gift?" Draco asked.

"Gift?" Harry asked.

"Obviously not…" Jasper murmured.

"He can feel and control emotions," Draco said, "But not mine or yours I suspect, not unless we let him into our minds, let our guards down."

"Oh," Harry mumbled softly, "That's how he stopped you're panic attack?" Harry asked. He'd never seen one of Draco's attacks before and just now he'd been too worried about his son to really notice what had happened to his friend. But he remembered what Narcissa told him about the attacks, about how long it took Draco to calm down and to stop hearing the screams of Azkaban. Harry hated that place.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"That's why you calmed down so quickly…and why Teddy is now asleep," Harry mumbled almost to himself. "Any other gifts I should know about?"

"Edward, that's Bella's vampire boyfriend, can read minds," Draco said.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Very. But again my Occlumency Training kept him out when I wanted him to be out," Draco answered, "And Alice, the only single vampire of the Cullen Coven, can see the future. Or flashes of the future. She's a bit like a Seer in the way that if someone changes their mind she sees a new path for them."

"Vampires with gifts…" Harry muttered softly.

"Will she have seen that Bella is alive?" Draco asked this of Jasper.

"I hope so," Jasper answered, "I thought it as clearly as I could in the hopes of sending her a visions."

"Am I right in assuming Edward is doing something stupid and suicidal too?" Draco asked softly. Jasper nodded. "You vampires need to learn to check your facts are right before you over react."

"He did, he called. Someone told him that Chief Swan was at the funeral," Jasper defended his brother immediately. "They never told him who's it was and he just assumed that…"

"Assumed the worst and that it was Bella's?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Jasper mumbled.

"Right. So the lesson here, double check facts before being stupid." As Draco spoke his phone went off loudly in his pocket and he pulled it out, opening it up as Harry excused himself and went to lay Teddy down in their room, returning just as Draco was reading through the text out loud. "It's from Bella. **(B)E thinks I'm dead. Me + A gone 2 Italy 2 stop him killing himself. Don't worry. Tell Charlie not 2 worry. Txt you when we're on our way bk. Bella.(B)**" Draco turned to Jasper. "Why would he go to Italy to kill himself?"

"Not every vampire has a family of angry Wizards to turn to when in need of death," Jasper reminded him softly, "Most vampires who want to kill themselves have to go about it the old fashioned way."

"And the old fashioned way is what exactly?" Harry asked calmly, as usual his curiosity getting the better of him. Jasper sighed before speaking, his tone serious,

"There is one simple way to make sure that you die when you're a vampire. Piss off the Volturi. You piss off the Volturi and you've hours to live."

"What's the Volturi?" Draco asked worriedly.

"The Volturi are a coven of vampires unlike any other," Jasper answered softly, "You could call them the Royal Family of Vampires. Aro, Caius and Marcus are the leaders and their word is law. Aro can read minds as well but he is restricted to only being able to read a person's mind when he is in contact with them."

"Oh…um before we go any further into what I am assuming is going to be a long explanation where exactly are my parents?" Draco interrupted, turning to Harry as he asked the question.

"Shopping. Narcissa thought it best to get Lucius out of the house for a little bit. He was still a little bit…miffed this morning," Harry explained softly.

"A little bit miffed," Draco repeated disbelievingly.

"Ok, a lot miffed but he'll calm down," Harry said.

"In a year or so," Draco muttered, "So…the Volturi?"

"The three leaders are the oldest known vampires, older than Carlisle," Jasper continued calmly as if he had never been interrupted. He knew this explanation was needed, especially with what he hoped Edward was being stopped from doing. "Over the years they, Aro especially, have collected a guard of the most powerful vampires on the planet. Vampires with gifts like mine and Edwards and Alice's. He's asked the three of us to join on many occasions."

"Why did you?" Harry asked.

"Because of our diet," Jasper answered, "The Volturi eat people. We do not."

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

"How many Vampires are there in the guard?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I don't know the exact number but at least a dozen, possibly more," Jasper answered, "They protect the three and their wives. They protect the other vampire in the Volturi coven who are not in the Guard. They hunt for the leaders, bringing food to them so that they do not have to risk going outside. They execute vampires when ordered too."

"They sound…friendly," Harry muttered.

"What sort of powers do they have in their guard?" Draco asked.

"There is a vampire called Jane. She can create pain simply by making eye contact with someone," Jasper said softly, "She can make pain so unbearable you will do anything to make it stop…"

"That sounds like a curse I know," Harry muttered.

"Yeah," Draco agreed.

"Then there's Alec, her twin. If you make eye contact with him you end up paralysed and unable to fight back. An easy kill," Jasper continued.

"Another curse…" Harry muttered.

"There is a vampire in the guard called Dmitri. Once you've met him he will always be able to find you, he knows where you are even if you are on the other side of the world," Jasper said, feeling Draco shudder against him as he muttered,

"Creepy…"

"There are more but I think you've got the point of the guard," Jasper said.

"Best of the best working for the most powerful," Harry muttered.

"That's it," Jasper nodded.

"And how do you piss of the Volturi?" Draco asked.

"Expose yourself to the humans of Volterra is the quickest way to do it," Jasper said, "Walk out in sunlight. They have no choice but to kill you then for breaking one of the cardinal rules of being a vampire…"

"Never tell the muggles," Draco muttered as he nodded his head, "Same thing with us only we get imprisoned or fined not executed. At least not any more."

"Yes. Never tell the humans," Jasper said with a smile.

"Are the Volturi good or bad?" Harry asked.

"A bit of both really. They keep law and order but sometimes their methods can seem a bit cruel and unreasonable. And of course they eat humans. Lot's of humans," Jasper answered, "My family does not agree with this."

"Vegetarian vampires," Draco chuckled softly.

"That's us," Jasper smiled down at him, kissing his hair softly.

"So Edwards gone to get the Volturi to kill him," Draco mumbled, "Will they?"

"Not if Alice has anything to do with it," Jasper chuckled, "And hopefully she'll get them all out of the city before they even know they are there…"

"Why…?" Harry asked softly.

"Bella's human," Jasper answered simply.

"Oh shit," Draco gasped.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, "They would not be willing to let her go or even to live knowing what she knows. That is why I hope that they can get out before their presence is noticed…"

"And the chances of that happening are..?" Draco asked softly.

"50/50," Jasper admitted.

"Brilliant odds," Draco muttered. "**(B)Don't worry.(B) **Of course I'm going to worry Bella! I swear she doesn't understand the words 'personal safety'."

"She's worried about Edward," Jasper reminded him, "You'd do the same for me…wouldn't you?" He sounded a little unsure when he asked the final question.

"In an instant but I, unlike Bella, can defend myself," Draco said, leaning up and kissing Jasper's cold lips gently, "Of course I'd go to Italy to save you. I'd fight the entire Volturi Guard single handed to save you." Jasper got a rather goofy grin on his face at that answer and stole another kiss from Draco.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Harry asked with a soft laugh.

"Yes," Draco answered simply, leaning up for another kiss. He'd missed these kisses; the kisses that made everything else in the world feel un-important.

"I'll go check on Teddy shall I?" Harry chuckled.

"You're taking this all remarkably well," Jasper commented, pulling away from Draco slightly and earning a little whimper of complaint from the blond boy. "Me…Draco…our relationship…the whole vampire thing…"

"Hey, you're talking like me," Draco chuckled softly.

"Oh no! You're right!" Jasper gasped, pretending to be horrified. "What am I going to do?" He laughed as Draco scowled at him.

"I'm taking it well because believe it or not you are not the oddest couple that I have ever met or seen," Harry said calmly, "I've seen a woman who could change her appearance at will marry a werewolf quite a bit older than her. I've seen a woman with Veela heritage marry a curse breaker scarred for life by a werewolf. I've had a ghost be completely infatuated with me…"

"A ghost? Who was that?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Moaning Myrtle," Harry muttered.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Draco laughed, "Oh bless…"

"Did you just say bless?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did, moving on," Draco muttered quickly.

"So yeah…not that surprised by your relationship. Not that bothered either…but of course what I said last night still stands Jasper," Harry said firmly, "Hurt him and you die. Painfully."

"Harry…" Draco muttered.

"Just saying," Harry shrugged. "So…anyone fancy a cup of tea?"

"What is it with you British and tea?" Jasper laughed loudly as Draco agreed.

"It's our national drink, even amongst the Wizarding world…although they usually add funky flavours and potions," Harry answered cheerfully, "In fact I think that's what I'm gonna go for. Did you know Bertie Bott's do a range of teas?"

"Tea? Their Every Flavour Beans are bad enough," Draco pointed out.

"And the tea is just as…dangerous," Harry laughed, "You game?"

"Oh, why not…"

~ * ~ * ~

Waiting to hear from Bella was pretty much torture for Draco. Different scenario's kept popping up in his head, all of them having one thing in common.

Death.

Teddy was a distraction for a while, reacting badly to Jasper when he woke up again. He screamed even louder when Harry, improvising on the spot, hugged a startled Jasper. He kept hugging him and smiling until Teddy's screams turned into a confused little whimper.

"Good vampire," Harry said, squeezing Jasper and growling softly in the vampire's ear, "Smile." So Jasper smiled all be it a little bit forced and Draco, chuckling, joined in on Harry's little plan to make Teddy understand by hugging Jasper from behind and resting his chin on his newly returned boyfriends shoulder. "See Teddy? Good vampire."

"Smell bad," Teddy protested firmly with a shake of his head.

"So do you little one," Jasper said softly, looking down at the little boy standing in the middle of the living room, one of his little socks missing and his hair all messed up. "You smell as bad to me as I do to you."

"I smell bad?" Teddy asked with wide eyes, looking fearfully at his daddy.

"Only to Jasper, Teddy," Harry said reassuringly, knowing instinctively that his son had been about to start telling them that he hadn't 'done a smelly' as the little boy put it. "It's because of your daddy, your real daddy."

"Angel daddy," Teddy said softly.

"Yes, Angel Daddy was a werewolf wasn't he?" Harry asked and Teddy nodded.

"I'm a vampire," the word didn't mean anything to the little boy of course, "We smell bad to each other but not to anyone else."

"Oh…daddy?" Teddy asked, sounding ever so confused and adorable, Draco had to bite his tongue to stop himself from going 'aaawww' very loudly.

"Jasper is a good vampire. He's Uncle Draco's boyfriend," Harry explained gently, letting go of Jasper so that he could turn and pull Draco into his arms, the blond moving into them willingly and smiling down at his honorary nephew. "See? Good."

"Good?" Teddy asked softly, still looking thoroughly confused, his instincts fighting against what he was being told. He wanted to run away…but his daddy said he was good…and his daddy couldn't be wrong…could he?

"Yes Teddy, he's good," Draco said reassuringly, pressing a gentle kiss to Jasper's cold lips. "Not a monster in sight."

Jasper wanted to argue. There was a monster inside of him, a monster that had reared it's ugly head and a monster he had just spent months fighting back into submission, months getting his control perfect…but he knew this was not the time nor the place to bring that argument up again. This was the time and the place for reassuring as little toddler that he wasn't as bad as he smelled.

"He's very good," Draco said very softly, kissing Jasper once more.

"Good," Teddy repeated, almost seeming to test the word as he stared up at Jasper. He studied the vampire with a thoughtful expression for a total of two minutes before saying loudly and calmly and with an adorable little smile, "Kay."

"Thank you," Jasper said softly to the little boy.

"Good bad smell," Teddy announced. Harry chuckled,

"Yes Teddy. Jasper is a good bad smell."

"Don't worry, you smell good to me…very good…" Draco breathed in Jasper's ear in a highly inappropriate voice for the living room and with a two year old watching. Jasper looked at him before kissing his boyfriend softly…only it didn't stay soft for long…

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted loudly, "Young child here!" He covered a giggling Teddy's eyes with his hands, pulling the little boy back against his legs as he did so.

"Sorry Harry, I just couldn't help myself," Draco chuckled. Harry shook his head in light hearted disapproval as he uncovered Teddy's amber eyes. Draco noticed almost subconsciously that they were a little darker than Jasper's eyes. "Oh!" he gasped suddenly, jumping away from Jasper, "You're pocket's vibrating."

"That could be so wrong…" Harry snorted as Jasper pulled out his mobile phone.

"It's just my phone," Jasper muttered in a tone of voice that showed that if he hadn't been a vampire he'd have been blushing with embarrassment. "I had it on silent."

"They go on silent?" Draco asked Harry in genuine surprise as Jasper answered the call, putting the stylish little phone to his ear.

"Alice?" he asked confused, "How are yo-" he cut himself off as he listened to whatever she was saying on the other end of the line, "Alice wha-" His smile had disappeared as he listened to whatever she was saying, turning to such a serious expression that even Teddy looked worried. "Alice…Alice be careful. You know what the Volturi are like…I will. I'll keep them safe. Bye Alice."

He hung up and turned to face Draco and Harry who had subconsciously gravitated towards each other as they had listened to his side of the conversation. Slipping the phone into his pocket he said softly, his tone deadly serious,

"The Volturi found them."

A/N There you go, another chapter. Hope you liked it. Two more chapters to go…


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Chapter Fourteen(U)

"We have to help them!" Draco gasped, his hand going immediately for his wand tucked safely into the back pocket of his jeans.

"How? They're in Italy," Jasper pointed out softly.

"Harry and I can Apparate there," Draco said, his mind working quickly on a plan to help his muggle best friend, "They won't be expecting us…"

"They will be if Aro reads Alice's mind," Jasper interrupted quickly, resting his hands on Draco's arms gently to stop him drawing out his wand. "If you've thought it then Alice has seen it and Aro will know about it."

"Only if he does read her mind," Draco argued.

"Aro will read one of their minds, he has a need to know everything. And he's always been obsessed with Alice and her gift so out of the three of them it's more that likely to be her mind that he reads," Jasper explained softly.

"Shit!" Draco hissed, pulling away from Jasper and leaning against the wall.

"What can we do then?" Harry asked softly, picking Teddy up and perching the quiet boy on his hip.

"Nothing," Jasper sighed, "There's nothing we can do but…wait." Draco let out an angry growl at that and rushed out of the room, his feet pounding up the stairs. "Draco…"

"He doesn't like feeling helpless," Harry explained softly as the door to Draco's bedroom slammed above them, "In fact I'd go so far as to say he hates it."

"I know," Jasper sighed, "I can feel it. It was nice speaking to you again Harry, and Teddy of course, but I'd best go upstairs and calm Draco dow- what?" He cut himself off with a loud gasp, his eyes snapping up to the ceiling.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He's still feeling angry and frustrated but also…excited and…and rebellious and…and free…I don't understand," Jasper mumbled worriedly as he sorted out the jumble of feeling coming from up in his boyfriends room. "His windows opening…" he mumbled for Harry's benefit as his inhuman hearing picked up the tell tale sounds. "What is he…?"

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Harry gasped, rushing out of the room and up to Draco's room, carrying Teddy. Jasper followed. The wizard threw open the door just as Draco jumped out of the window on a…

"Is that a broomstick?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly, "Damn you Draco, what if someone sees you!" He turned away from the window and lowered Teddy's onto Draco's un-made bed. "He should know better than to risk everything we have like this!"

"Why is he..?"

"I don't know about Draco but when I go flying it makes me feel…free," Harry said as he went back to the window, watching as Draco disappeared up into the clouds, "It takes away my worries and fears and I can just…feel."

"Oh," Jasper breathed, feeling every one of Harry's remembered emotions.

"I should go and get him. If a muggle sees him we will be so deep in the…well yes…" Harry broke off. "Can you watch Teddy?"

"What?" Jasper asked, startled.

"I've got to fly up and bring Draco down before someone sees him. I can't take Teddy with me," Harry explained, "You'll behave for Jasper wont you Teddy?"

"Behave," Teddy echoed, nodding his head.

"See? I'll be back before you know it with a hopefully calmer Draco coming with me," Harry smiled, walking back to the bed and ruffling Teddy's hair.

"O-Ok," Jasper agreed, still a little bit shocked that Harry was willing to trust him with Teddy. After all they'd only met a few hours ago! Harry smiled, kissing Teddy's forehead before heading down to his own room and returning with his broomstick. "Those things really fly?"

"For us they do," Harry grinned, "If Teddy starts to fuss his favourite toys are on his bed or scattered on the floor around it."

"Thanks," Jasper said, watching with wide eyes as Harry straddled his broomstick in front of the open window. "How do you…?"

"Watch," Harry laughed, "Back in a minute!"

And then he kicked off from the ground and, lying flat on his broom, zoomed out of the open window. Teddy jumped down off the bed, running over other window. He waved wildly with his hand, laughing happily. Jasper stood behind him, watching as Harry flew up into the clouds after Draco.

"Whoa…" he mumbled as he watched the display of magic. Teddy's giggle brought his attention back to the little boy. "Soo…" he mumbled, not sure what to do and feeling rather…awkward now that he was alone with the two year old boy.

"I show you my toys?" Teddy offered sweetly, "Like daddy say?"

"Ok," Jasper smiled softly down at the boy. He could feel nothing but happiness, love for his daddy and…trust from the two year old gazing up and him. "How many toys do you have?"

"Lots!" Teddy cried happily, reaching up to take one of Jasper's hands with both of his little ones, the temperature difference enough to make him yelp. "Cold." But he didn't pull away.

"Yes," Jasper said apologetically, "So you're toys are in your room?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy nodded, pulling Jasper out of Draco's dark room and out into the hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs. "Daddy says I have to be caftul," he said, looking up at the vampire nervously.

"Ok, we'll be careful," Jasper smiled down at him, "You don't want me to carry you do you? No, you're a big boy." Teddy nodded proudly and Jasper was slightly shocked at how easily it was to slip into…well the best phrase was parental mode. "How about you hold my hand and the banister and we'll go down nice a slowly, one step at a time."

"Kay," Teddy nodded in agreement.

Obeying the vampire's orders the little boy made his way slowly down the stairs, only having trouble once when he miss-planted his foot and almost fell. Jasper pulled him back up gently, brushed a hand through his hair and nudged him gently into continuing his decent. They reached the bottom and Teddy smiled up at Jasper happily, announcing proudly,

"Never got all way down 'afore."

"Really?" Jasper pretended to be much more surprised than he really was and was pleased when Teddy giggled loudly. "So where's this favourite toy of yours?" An even bigger smile broke out across the little face.

"In here!" he cried out, letting go of Jasper's hand and running into his bedroom. Jasper followed at a reasonably human pace so as not to frighten the boy. He'd only just stepped into the room when Teddy rushed up to him. "This is Teddy!"

Jasper took the toy that was pressed into his hands, feeling the pride rolling off of the little boy as he looked down at what turned out to be a much loved teddy bear. The brown fur had faded, one arm had been re-stitched along the seam, one leg had been re-attached, one ear was in tatters, there was a large red patch on the little bears back and one of the eyes was missing.

"He was my mummy's."

"Your mummy?" Jasper asked softly, trying to hide his surprise. He knew Harry had adopted the little boy, Draco had confirmed it even thought was obvious. And Harry had mentioned Teddy's 'Angel Daddy' but not once had anyone ever spoken about the little boys mummy.

"She's in heaven," Teddy answered softly, "With Angel Daddy." He trotted over to the bedside cabinet by the large bed in the centre of the room and returned carrying a photograph. "Mummy and Angel Daddy."

"It's moving," Jasper mumbled in shock as he took the picture in his other hand, staring at the couple that were hugging each other over and over again. It was obviously a wedding photo, the beautiful woman wearing a rather…wacky wedding dress. "You look like you're Angel Daddy."

"Thank you," Teddy mumbled politely. Harry had obviously started teaching his little boy his manners already. Jasper studied the photograph for a few moments, taking in the fact that as they hugged the woman's hair turned from pink to blue and also the fact that the man in the photo was quite a few years older than his bride. But the thing he saw the most was the love they felt for each other, this was the photograph of a couple had truly loved one another.

"So Teddy is your favourite toy. What is your second favourite?" Jasper asked, knowing that he needed to lighten the mood. He could feel the sadness creeping up within the boys happiness and that would not do…

"My army!"

"Army?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Let's see this army…"

~ * ~ * ~

"Draco!" Harry called out, pushing his broom to its impressive speed limit so that he could catch up with the blond wizard. "This isn't a good idea!"

"You didn't have to follow me," Draco pointed out, his body as tense as his voice as he slowed down so that he hovered in the air, just above the thick clouds that were about to rain down on Forks.

"Yes I did," Harry said, flying round to hover in front of Draco, facing him. "I couldn't let you blow our cover. We're just lucky that it is very cloudy today. Hopefully no one will have seen any of…this."

"I need to breath Harry," Draco said softly.

"Couldn't you have just gone for a walk?" Harry asked, leaning back to sick both comfortably and naturally on his broom.

"I needed to feel free Harry," Draco sighed, copying Harry's position, letting go with one hand to push his hair back out of his eyes, "I just…I hate being useless!"

"I know," Harry said softly, "I know Draco."

"We're wizards for crying out loud! We should be able to do something to help them!" Draco snapped, his hand pulling at his hair now instead of gently moving it away. "Why can't I help my friends when it matters most? When they need me? Why am I so useless Harry?"

"Draco, you are not useless," Harry said firmly, "Far from it. Useless is…is Crabbe and Goyle trying to do simple mathematics!" That got a chuckle from Draco, remembering his two 'sidekicks', both of who had been less than stellar in the brain department. "You can't do anything Draco. This is one of those horrible situations where doing something would put your friends in more danger than they are already in. Been there, done that, have the t-shirt."

"What?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Muggle saying," Harry explained quickly, "Now have you had enough air and freedom? Because it's really dangerous up here…"

"Harry, flying is hardly dangerous for us," Draco interrupted him.

"Not dangerous as in we could plunge to our deaths, we're both too good a flyers for that. Dangerous as in we are risking exposure to the muggle world every second we are up here," Harry said firmly.

"Ok. I can see your point…I can see all your points," Draco sighed, "Let's head back down. Wait, who's with Teddy?"

"Your boyfriend," Harry answered as they both manoeuvred the brooms around and began their descent. "That's another reason we need to head back. I don't know if it's possible for a vampire to go insane but a hyper Teddy might just achieve it given enough time."

"Jasper looking after Teddy…this I have to see!"

~ * ~ * ~

"You can keep the change," Narcissa said with a smile as she handed over a few of the green notes she was getting the hang of. The taxi driver mumbled a thank you as he watched the couple struggle to get out with the many shopping bags the trip to the nearest shopping centre had resulted in.

"I hope you didn't give him too much of a tip," Lucius said as they walked away from the taxi, both of them carrying two bags in each hand, "He was rather rude and completely unhelpful." The taxi roared away behind them.

"No. It was only a little bit," Narcissa replied, having realised what kind of a man the driver had been early on in the journey when he'd ignored her friendly questions and refused to participate in the 'chit-chat'.

"Good," Lucius smiled in response as they reached the locked door, _(I)"Alohomora."(I) _The whispered spell unlocked the door and made it much easier to enter their house carrying the shopping.

"Draco! Harry! We're home!" Narcissa called out brightly as she stepped into the house. No answer. "That's odd."

"Hmm," Lucius mumbled in agreement, putting his bags down by the wall so that he could shut and lock the door. "Draco?" he called out once that was done, able to shout louder than his wife. This time they head something, a giggle from inside Harry and Teddy's room.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked, putting her bags down beside Lucius' and pushing open the half shut door to the only downstairs bedroom. "Harry, why didn't you-"

But the person playing with Teddy on the floor of the room wasn't Harry.

"So who's this?" Jasper asked as yet another teddy bear, this one had fur that changed colour depending on the mood of the person holding it (or so the tag still connected to the bears ear said.) In Teddy's hand it had been blue, in Jaspers hands it turned purple. Jasper didn't know what that meant…

"Ran'bo," Teddy answered. Jasper doubted he meant 'Rambo'.

"Rainbow?" Jasper asked and Teddy nodded. "That's a nice name. Now where should Rainbow go?" They were creating an 'army' of teddy bears and toys, setting it up to fight away the nasty dreams and the monsters that his under Teddy's bed and in his wardrobe. It was already covering most of the floor but there were apparently more toys left in the trunk by Teddy's bed.

"Here," Teddy said, placing his hand down in a gap next to the largest teddy bear of the 'army'. Jasper obediently lent over and put the toy down carefully. "Next!" He pointed to the trunk and Jasper obediently reached in and pulled out a stuffed dragon with a gold bow round it's neck.

"Where's Draco and Harry?" Lucius asked, speaking before Teddy could announce the name of the toy dragon. The little boy looked up with a startled gasp but Jasper had known they were there, he had known the minute they had gotten out of the taxi thanks to vampire hearing.

"They went out for a few minutes," Jasper answered, handing the toy dragon to Teddy who hugged it tightly, calling it 'No-bow'. This time Jasper had no clue as to what that name could really be.

"And they trusted you to look after Teddy?" Lucius almost scoffed.

"Yes I did," Harry's vice came from behind the couple in the doorway and made them both jump. Jasper had heard the two wizards land in the bedroom upstairs and had heard their quiet steps on the stairs. "How's he been Jasper?"

"Fine, watch out for his army," Jasper said as Harry pushed gently between the Malfoy's and stepped into the room.

"Army?" Harry asked, looking around at the toys.

"Teddy was telling me all about the monster under the bed and I told him what I used to do when I was little and afraid of the night time monsters," Jasper explained with a smile, "I used to make an army out of all my toy soldiers and they used to keep the monsters away. So we've been making an army of teddy bears, with the teddy called Teddy as the General."

"Generdal," Teddy nodded in agreement.

"He's very advanced for his age," Jasper said softly to Harry.

"I know, but then he had a very smart father," Harry smiled, ruffling his little sons hair and making it as messy as his own. He sat down on Teddy's other side, being extra careful not to knock any of the carefully placed toys. "Come on in Draco, between the three of us I think we can create a good enough army to keep the monsters away." Draco squeezed past his parents and sat on the other side of the army, smiling across at Jasper.

"Why are you both so wet?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Um…" Draco looked down at the nearest toy awkwardly.

"We…" Harry looked just as awkward, not wanting Draco to get in trouble with his parents but he couldn't think up a convincing lie.

"Draco was worried about Bella," Jasper said calmly, "He went for a walk and Harry went after him to make sure he was all right." He shot both wizards a quick look and he could feel their thankfulness.

"Oh Draco that wasn't a very good idea, you'll both catch chills now," Narcissa said in her most mothering tone. She pulled out her wand and quickly spelled both the wizards clothes dry. "Don't go walking in the rain again."

"I won't mother," Draco said softly.

"So Teddy, where is Norbert going to go?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to the little boy holding the dragon toy.

"Norbert!" Jasper laughed, "That's what he meant."

"Norbert?" Draco asked, "He called a toy dragon Norbert?"

"No," Harry answered, "Norbert was gift from Uncle Charlie wasn't he?" Teddy nodded. "Charlie named him after a dragon both you and I have seen." Draco frowned. "Do you remember in our first year you followed me, Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's Hut? And you saw the baby dragon hatch?"

"I told on you," Draco chuckled softly, remembering the incident.

"Well that was Baby Norbert," Harry smiled, "He went to live on the reserve Charlie works at. Of course they then discovered one rather important thing that Hagrid hadn't realised when naming Norbert."

"What?" Draco asked.

"He was a she," Harry laughed, "So the name changed to Norberta. But Charlie's Christmas present is a boy and is called Norbert."

"No-bow," Teddy agreed.

"A name Teddy hasn't quite got the hang of," Harry chuckled.

"So where is Norbert the dragon to go?" Jasper asked.

"At the front!" Teddy cried, holding the dragon out. It was Draco who took it and put it carefully at the front of the army. "Yay!"

"We'll leave you all to it," Narcissa said softly, with a gentle smile on her face.

"We will?" Lucius asked.

"We will. We have shopping to unpack," Narcissa smiled at her husband, "Have fun you five. It's nice to have a house filled with laughter." She took her husbands hand and pulled him from the room, shutting the door gently as they left.

"So…are there any more toys?" Jasper asked.

"Are you kidding? That's a magically enlarged trunk Jasper," Harry said and Jasper now understood why it had felt like there was no bottom when he was pulling toys out, "We're very popular back home and people send Teddy toys. I get letters and chocolates and thing and he gets toys. They're all checked by Aurors, all our mail is just in case. But I wouldn't have kept them all if he hadn't got so upset the first time I tried to take some of them away."

"So how many are there?" Jasper asked.

"I lost count at 246 but there have been more since then. Thankfully no more have come since we moved as people don't know where to find us," Harry chuckled.

"246?" Jasper asked in shock, "Well this is gonna be a big army."

"No kidding…" Draco breathed, "It'll take up the entire house!"

~ * ~ * ~

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone beeped loudly, telling him that he had received a txt. They had put a stop to Teddy's game a while ago, Harry making the final decision because it really had spread out around the house and moving about had become difficult. Lucius was in the front room, reading the latest copy of the Daily Prophet to be delivered. At Harry's insistence they got the Quibbler too. Narcissa was busy in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. The group had retired to Harry and Teddy's room, Teddy napping on his bed while the three young adults sat and talked on Harry's bed.

"It's from Bella," Draco announced as he opened the txt. He was sat on Jasper's lap and the vampire's arms tightened comfortingly around his waist as he began to read the txt aloud. **(B)"We're ok. On our way home. Alice says you've been worrying. Lots to talk about when we get home. Will txt you details later. Bella."(B) **He turned his head to smile at Jasper. "They're ok."

"They're ok," Jasper agreed.

"They're ok!" Draco cried out, pressing his lips to Jaspers in a hard kiss, dropping the phone as his hands fisted in Jaspers hair. By then he'd turned around in Jaspers arms, straddling the vampire. Harry laughed from where he sat beside them, turning his head away and the couple broke apart. "Sorry Harry but…they're ok!"

"Yes, I gathered that," Harry chuckled. "Just warn me next time."

"Ok Harry, I'll warn you. Look away now. I'm going to kiss my boyfriend again," Draco laughed happily. Harry covered his eyes theatrically as Draco pressed his lips to Jaspers once more. "Everything's ok," he murmured against the cold lips.

"Yes. Everything's perfect."

A/N An epilogue is on it's way as I simply cannot leave it here. It won't let me.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I've just…borrowed them for a little while. I'll give them back. Honest.

Warnings - So completely AU it's unbelievable. (Come guys, it's a crossover so did you really expect it not to be AU?) Some of the characters might seem a little OOC at times. Also…THERE WILL BE SLASH! AND MPREG! You have been warned!

A/N Alice and Jasper are not a couple in this story, I want them with other people and so they will be (eventually).

A/N2 Apologies for any and all bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

A/N3 This is a sequel to 'Of Lions And Lambs part 1' so if you haven't read that, will you might want to other wise this one will be a teeny tiny bit confusing.

(U)Of Lions And Lambs(U)

(U)Epilogue(U)

**(B)We'll b at the Cullen's house in ½ an hour. Can u and Jasper meet us there? We need to talk. It's important. Bella. (B)**

_(I)We'll be there. Draco.(I) _

~ * ~ * ~

"I'll carry you," Jasper offered softly, holding out his arms.

"No," Draco shook his head, a slightly wicked smile appearing on his face, "I think it's time I showed you one of the ways that a wizard can travel." He pulled out his wand, sighing deeply and focusing on what he was about to do. "Harry…?"

"Go. I'll distract your parents," Harry said with a smile. Teddy was still asleep.

"Thanks Harry," Draco smiled back at him before turning to a rather confused Jasper, "Take my hand."

"Why?" Jasper asked, a little suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes…" Jasper said slowly.

"Then take my hand," Draco repeated, wiggling his fingers at his boyfriend. Slowly Jasper reached out, looking into Draco's eyes and finding only reassurance. He slid his hand into his boyfriends, lacing their fingers. "Hold on tight."

And then the world seemed to drop out from under them, spinning around them wildly. Jasper, for the first time in his immortal life, felt nauseated. He couldn't focus on anything as images swirled around him like gusts of wind. His grip on Draco's hand must have been painfully tight, enough to make the blond wizard wince ever so slightly and then…it stopped.

"You ok?" Draco asked. Jasper heard gasps of surprise coming from around the room they had landed in and it took him a moment to realise it was the front room of his house on the other side of Forks.

"What was that?" Jasper asked, letting go of Draco's hand.

"That was Apparation," Draco smiled at his boyfriend, putting his hand behind his back so that the stunned vampire wouldn't see him rubbing his bruised hand gently to get the blood circulating again. "What did you think?"

"I think if I were human I would be throwing up," Jasper said bluntly.

"I know," Draco laughed, "I threw up my first time." He turned around, looking at the stunned faces around the room. "You get used to it. Like you get you get used to travelling by Portkey."

"By what?" Emmett asked loudly from across the room.

"A Portkey is an ordinary looking object that is spelled with a specific time to activate and a destination and then it will take whoever is touching it to that destination. It's sort of like Apparating only for large groups," Draco explained happily. "Still makes you feel sick the first few times and is a much more…violent landing. Sends you falling on your bums until you get used to it."

"Cool!" Emmett shouted loudly, grinning across at Draco, "You'll have to take us for a ride on a Portkey some time!"

"Can do," Draco smiled, "It's nice to see you all again."

"It's lovely to see you too Draco but you look like you need to eat more," Esme said in her most mothering tone causing Draco to groan. "I've got some cookies in the kitchen. I'll go and get them and you can snack on them while we talk." She was gone before Draco could protest and returned with a giant bowl of delicious smelling cookies.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked softly, "The floor is yours."

"Well," Bella mumbled after clearing her throat, "I'm sure Alice has told you all about what happened in Volterra but we need to go over it for Draco and Jasper." The Cullens nodded in agreement and Bella stepped forwards into the centre of the uneven circle everyone had automatically created and turned to face Draco and Jasper. "After I stopped Edward we were taken to meet the Volturi. We talked about stupid stuff…"

"It was not stupid stuff," Alice corrected, "They had a discussion about how good Bella smells to our kind."

"As I said, stupid stuff," Bella glared at her, "Then their leader, Aro, wanted to know how I could stop Edward reading my mind and then…well he tested a few other gifts on me and they didn't work." Edward growled softly, remembering the anger he had felt when Jane had tried to hurt his Bella. "Then there was bit of talk about Edward and Alice joining the Volturi they said no…"

"Too bloody right," Emmett muttered.

"Then he offered me a position with them," Bella explained softly.

"But you're human," Draco protested.

"Yeah, well he doesn't want me human much longer. We'll come to that in a minute. I declined," Bella said softly, "And then the angry one, um…" she looked to Edward, obviously having forgotten the 'angry ones' name.

"Caius," Edward supplied.

"Yeah. He wanted to kill me for knowing too much," Bella said quickly. "It's the law apparently. But then Aro, well he said that I wouldn't have to die if Edward gave them his word that one day soon I would be one of you," she looked around at the Cullens. "And then he read Alice's mind and it got a bit more confusing."

"More confusing?" Draco asked.

"He saw you," Bella explained softly, "Apparently they don't like wizards." She winced and Draco nodded in understanding. "Caius was all for leaving then and there and coming here to kill you but Aro had seen…"

"Had seen what?" Jasper asked.

"Had seen Alice's vision of our futures," Bella said quietly, "Soon, Draco, me and you are going to become vampires." The room was silent as the wizard among them took in this very important piece of information. "Aro let us go after that. But they will be visiting to check that it does happen."

"If we don't keep our end of the 'deal'," Edward growled the word, looking furious, "Then they will kill us all."

"Shit," Draco mumbled, "Sorry." He looked across at Esme who smiled fondly at him, nodding her head to show that it was all right. "So that's why you wanted us here," he said softly.

"No," Bella shook her head, "I want you here for this bit. That was just to get you up to date." She took a deep breath looked around at the serious faces of the Cullen family members. "I'm not going to speak for Draco. His decision is his own. I am speaking merely for myself. I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check and I'm sure that's a bad thing, something to avoid. And so now this involves all of you. I'm sorry about that." She looked around at them again, her gaze finishing on a rather grim looking Edward. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme and Draco moved to speak at the same time, Esme to argue for her family and Draco to ask what on Earth she was talking about. Bell held up a hand to shush them both.

"Please, let me finish," she said softly, "You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote."

"A vote!" Draco gasped in disbelief, "You can't be serious!"

"A vote," Bella said firmly, "If you decide you don't want me then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _(I)them(I) _coming _(I)here(I)_." And angry growl came from Edward at that suggestion and Draco could not blame him. That was not one of his friends finer ideas. "Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire. Not me and Draco, just me."

"Bella, this is mad," Draco said softly and once again Bella shushed him with a wave of her pale hand. She looked at Carlisle, obviously wanting him to vote first.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted before the head of their family could speak, "I have something to add before we vote. About the danger Bella's referring to. I don't think we need to be overly anxious." Draco could just feel another speech coming on. "You there was another reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He was grinning now.

"Which was?" Alice asked, sounding sceptical. Bella looked…well a bit pissed off really and Draco could understand why. This was her meeting and Edward was stealing her limelight with his 'plan'.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decode to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Dmitri?" he looked at his girlfriend and Draco noticed her shudder.

"That's the tracking one right?" he asked Jasper softly.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded.

"He finds people," Edward continued, "That's his talent, why the keep him. Now the whole time we were with them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Dmitri's talent works. He's a tracker - a tracker a thousand time's more gifted than James. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavour? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances."

"You lot like you're speeches don't you," Draco muttered, trying not to show how creeped out he was by the much more in depth description of the bad vampires gift. Jaspers light description had told Draco the guy was creepy, this one told him that he was very creepy and very dangerous.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward trailed off, shrugging.

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said, her voice flat.

"I'm sure of it," Edward didn't even try to keep the smug tone out of his voice, "He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind. And he won't be able to find Draco for them because he's never met Draco." He looked over at the wizard as he spoke.

"And how does that solve anything?" Bella asked, sounding a tiny bit angry.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. We'll hide Draco too. They'll be helpless," he said happily, "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

"What?" Draco asked, confused at the obviously muggle saying.

"But they can find you," Bella pointed out, speaking above him and ignoring the smirk exchanged between Edward and Emmett.

"And I can take care of myself," Edward countered.

"Excellent plan, my brother," Emmett laughed, reaching out so that the two vampire's could bump fists making a sound like two rocks being hit together.

"No," Rosalie disagreed in a hiss.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed with her, amazingly.

"Nice," Jasper agreed, causing Draco to turn and glare at him.

"Idiots," Alice muttered. Esme settled simply for glaring at Edward for even suggesting such a plan. Bella cleared her throat once more and Draco, tired of holding the bowl took this opportunity as she began to speak once more to put the bowl down on one of the little tables in the room.

"All right, then," Bella said firmly, "Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote." She turned to her boyfriend, almost glaring up at him as she asked him loudly, "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way," his voice was understandably hard, "You're staying human."

"Alice?" Bella asked, turning to the smallest vampire in the room.

"Yes," she answered immediately, grinning.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Jasper said softly, causing Draco to look at him sharply.

"Draco?" Bella asked, "I want your opinion as well."

"Oh no, I am not getting involved in this. Votes are not a way to decide your path in life," he muttered angrily, thinking of the way the Ministry ran on votes. And how in the past those votes had been wrong a lot of the time.

"Draco…" Bella said softly.

"I will not vote," Draco said firmly, glaring at her until she moved on to the next member of the vampire family.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked. The beautiful vampire hesitated.

"No," she finally answered, biting her lip gently. Bella made to move on but Rosalie spoke again. "Let me explain," she almost pleaded and that surprised nearly everyone, "I don't mean that I have an aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

"She doesn't like being a vampire?" Draco asked Jasper softly.

"No," Jasper mumbled in response, shaking his head slightly.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, moving on around the circle.

"Hell, yes!" Emmett answered with a massive grin, "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Dmitri." Bella grimaced and look at Esme. She didn't even need to ask the motherly vampire for her answer, Esme gave it willingly.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you, of both of you, as part of the family," she looked across at Draco.

"Thank you Esme," Bella mumbled softly. And then she turned to Carlisle and silence fell over the room as she stared at the leader of the Cullen family. Carlisle wouldn't look at Bella. He was looking at Edward.

"Edward," he said softly.

"No," Edward growled in response to whatever Carlisle's thoughts were.

"It's the only choice that makes sense," Carlisle insisted gently, "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice." And that was when Edward stormed out of the room like an angry teenager. "I guess you know my vote," Carlisle said softly to Bella.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you." As Esme hugged Bella tightly Carlisle turned to Draco.

"I take it you do not desire a vote," he said softly.

"No," Draco said firmly. "I will not leave my future in the hands of a majority vote, no offence," he looked across at Bella who was still being hugged by Esme, both of them looking rather emotional. "I will know when the time has come."

"As you wish," Carlisle smiled and nodded. Jasper smiled at Draco, slipping his arm around his waist and pulling him close to him. Apparently Draco's decision was a little bit more popular than Bella's voting idea.

"Well, Alice," Bella said, pulling away from Esme and turning to the vampire she spoke to, "Where do you want to do this?" Alice looked absolutely terrified.

"No! No! NO!" Edward roared, rushing back into the room. Draco whimpered, vampires could shout really, really loud. Jasper held him tighter, his hand pulling Draco's head gently so that his cheek rested against Jasper's strong shoulder. Both of them watched as Edward came to a stop directly in front of his girlfriend. "Are you insane?" he shouted and Draco shuddered, "Have you utterly lost your mind?" Even Bella flinched at the final shout, covering her ears. Edward was very loud now.

"It's ok Draco, I'm here," Jasper murmured in his ear as Draco shuddered.

"Um, Bella," Alice interrupted, sounding anxious, "I don't think I'm _(I)ready(I) _for that. I'll need to prepare…" she trailed off, flinching softly.

"You promised," Bella said sulkily.

"I know, but…seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to _(I)not(I) _kill you," Alice said, sounding nervous and Draco didn't like hearing her sound nervous. She should only ever be allowed to sound happy.

"You can do it," Bella said encouragingly, "I trust you." Edward snarled and Alice shook her head quickly, looking like she wanted to flee from the room. "Carlisle?" Bella turned to the leader of the family. Edward's hand grabbed her chin, making her look at him whiles his other hand made a 'stop' signal at Carlisle.

"I'm able to do it," he answered Bella's question softly, "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good," Bella actually sounded pleased.

"Hold on," Edward growled, his teeth clenched, "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be," Bella pointed out.

"I can think of a few," Edward snapped.

"A few? I can think of many," Draco muttered.

"Of course you can," Bella once again spoke over Draco, "Now let go of me." He let go of her but remained close, folding his arms across his chest.

"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police," he said loudly.

"All three of them," Bella scoffed but she was beginning to frown.

"She really wants this doesn't she?" Draco asked Jasper who nodded. He could feel her pure determination and her…her need to become one of them. Thankfully he felt nothing like this from his boyfriend. Draco was content to wait until the time was right.

"In the interest of remaining _(I)inconspicuous(I)_," Edward spoke, still in little more than a growl, "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school, and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle pointed out.

"Very reasonable, logical too," Draco pointed out, lifting his head to look at his friend who now looked extremely thoughtful. Good, she needed to think a bit more about what she was getting herself into.

"I'll consider it," Bella finally muttered and Draco wasn't the only one to sigh in relief. Edward took a step back, his body relaxing.

"I should probably take you home," he said to Bella, "Just in case Charlie wakes up early." Bella turned to look at Carlisle, asking softly, "After graduation?"

"You have my word," Carlisle nodded.

"Ok," Bella breathed, nodding, "You can take me home."

A sigh went around the room as Edward practically rushed her out of the house, his arm around her shoulders firmly. Jasper didn't release Draco, still holding him close to his chest.

"So you don't want to become one of us yet, Draco?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet," Draco answered.

"I think that's a wise decision," Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you," Draco smiled at him.

"You haven't eaten any cookies," Esme sounded upset.

"It was a bit serious just now for cookies but…well I guess one won't hurt," Draco said, pulling away to pick out one cookie. One turned into two, into three, four, five…"These are really good!"

"Thank you," Esme would have been blushing at the praise.

"Oh!" Alice suddenly gasped, "He's asked her to marry him!"

"What?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Ok, not so much asked, more…added a condition," Alice said softly, "He'll turn her sooner than her graduation if she will marry him first."

"Sneaky Edward," Emmett muttered.

"Oh I'd love for them to get married!" Esme gushed happily, "Wouldn't it be wonderful?" she asked her husband, sliding her arms through this. She looked to Draco who was now eating his seventh cookie. "If only…" she sighed sadly.

"I know," Jasper agreed with his mother sadly. Draco frowned, his mouth full of delicious cookie. "I wish I could marry you, Draco." Alice and Esme both squealed loudly as he said this. Draco gulped down the cookie and wiped a hand across his mouth to get rid of the crumbs.

"I wish so too," and the surprising thing was that as he said this he really found he meant it. During the war he'd decided he'd never get married…but then he'd also decided never to fall in love. That decision had lasted for all of two months, give or take a day or two. "But just so you know, if it were possible and you had asked me I would have said yes. In an instant. I will say yes in an instant."

"Oh!" Esme squealed even louder. Rosalie shook her head, muttering something as she left the room. Emmett followed his wife. Alice had clasped her hands together and her eyes were slightly glazed over as she watched a vision.

"You would?" Jasper asked softly.

"I would," Draco nodded. "I will." He smiled wickedly. "And without a condition in sight. I love you." Esme was now covering her mouth with her hand to stop an even louder squeal.

"And I love you. More than anything in the entire world," Jasper said firmly.

Carlisle had to pull the reluctant Esme and Alice out of the room as the couple kissed each other, Draco dropping what was left of the cookie onto the floor so that his hands could weave into Jasper's curls. Jasper's hand wound around Draco's body and pulled him close, resting on the warm back and keeping their chests together.

"I love you," Draco said again as they parted.

"I love you."

"But I do have one question," Draco said softly.

"Anything," Jasper said softly.

"Where did you put all the stuff you took from my room?" Draco asked, completely serious. For a moment Jasper looked stunned before he laughed out loud and kissed the love of his life once more. Of all questions…

THE END.

(Until 'Part Three' of course.)

A/N Well there we go, 'Part Two' is all done. Hope you like it. Now once again I'm having a short break from OLAL, I've got another story I want to get done (a Torchwood one if any of you are interested) but don't worry, that one is only going to have seven chapters. Have no fear; 'Part Three' will be with you soon.


	17. Playlist

Of Lions and Lambs – Part Two 

**~ Playlist ~**

This is a collection of songs and pieces of music that have either inspired me whilst writing this series or I've found afterwards and immediately made me think of it.

Hope you enjoy!

**TITLE – **_ARTIST – _ALBUM

**In Noctem** – _Nicholas Hooper_ – Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince

**Did I Make The Most Of Loving You **– _Mary-Jess_ – Downton Abbey

**Since U Been Gone **– _Kelly Clarkson_ – Breakaway

**Going Under **– _Evanescence_ – Fallen

**Addicted **– _Kelly Clarkson_ – Breakaway

**Smile (Charlie Chaplin) **– _Glee Cast_ – Glee: The Music Vol.2

**Lean On Me **– _Glee Cast_ – Glee: The Music Vol.2

**Bagoas' Dance** – _Vangelis_ – Alexander

**Full Moon** – _The Black Ghosts_ – Twilight Soundtrack

**Temptation** – _Cote De Pablo_ – NCIS

**I Belong To You (New Moon Remix)** – _Muse_ – New Moon Soundtrack

**The Violet Hour** _– Sea Wolf_ – New Moon Soundtrack

**I'm Feeling Fine** – _Original Movie Cast_ – Bugsy Malone

**My Immortal** – _Evanescence_ – Fallen

**Beauty And The Beast **– _Angela Lansbury_ – Disney's Greatest Hits

**Blow A Fuse (It's Oh So Quiet)** – _Betty Hutton_ – Peppermint Candy

**Narcissus** – _Goffredo Orlandi_ – Mythos: The Olympus Tales

Tracks 1 and 22 are what have become my "opening theme" and "closing credits" of OLAL and will appear on all four playlists. : )

Track 8 makes me think of the pack for some reason.

Tracks 9 to 12 deal with the growing relationship between Harry and Jacob.


End file.
